


Seeing Red

by ThunderPhoenix



Series: Seeing Red [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Multiverse, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderPhoenix/pseuds/ThunderPhoenix
Summary: “Now you-here.” Saiyan Goku said as he pointed to his right side, the same side he had done to Trunks.  The younger Saiyan shivered in sexual ecstasy at the order, which Saiyan Goku felt sheer delight in, as he leaned his head to the side. He felt the sharp bite and moaned, as he kept his balance with his palms upon the wall. His lover was harsh and had made the bite deep-just as he did-and the exciting energy that filled him made him even more aware of the younger Saiyan’s emotions. His ability to read the younger Saiyan also heightened as he felt their already strong link between them, suddenly it became far more powerful as their emptiness was filled with each other’s essence. The smell of his lover became more intoxicating as the younger Saiyan’s body continued feeling the sexual intoxication of their new bond as he did.





	1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning of it All 

Notes Please Read: This story will not have Mai/Trunks pairing. They were only friends in my story. This story also will be more along the lines of anime canon from DBZ, DB Super, and DB Super Heroes and Xenoverse- all owned by Akira Toriyma and his crew.

Pairings: Bulma/Vegeta, Videl/Gohan, 18/Krillen, Goku/ChiChi (One-Sided on her part)

Kid Trunks and Goten are just friends.

MAIN PAIRING: Future Trunks/Goku

Time Frame: Story Begins in Capsule City at 10PM, Z Warriors just finished the battle with Zamasu and finished celebrating their victory. = = 

== Story Begins Now = = 

Trunks smiled as he watched Goku and his Father eating as fast as they could due to both worrying that Beerus would eat all the food. Trunks shook his head before walking away from the party where a boom-box was pounding with music and everyone's chattering voices resonated in the air. Trunks ran his hand through his hair as he looked up at the night sky before silently soaring up high into the sky, shooting straight up in to Earth's Exosphere where the air was tight, the sky was dark and giving off a blue glow. It was here, Trunks loved to fly around the Earth, where he could feel a very crisp breeze with the company of silence that was blissful to his ears that were exhausted already of the noisy cities below, but still fully able to watch over everything as he patrolled the Earth insuring its safety.

Trunks felt a pain in his heart, the pain a stinging reminder of how much he was missing his world and people, he had been close to everybody both as a Commander and their Friend. He never had a lover since he was always afraid of them being used against him, which was why the thought of him and Mai becoming a couple was too ridiculous for him to take seriously, and why he was surprised of Goku and his father of all people to suggest such a thing. Especially since she was more of an old Aunt that babysat him and why he could never see her as lover-material. That and the fact that, though a great friend, Mai was way too weak for Trunks. Plus, she always had the hots for far older men, which Trunks respected and appreciated since he could never saw himself in a husband/Father-role, especially since he preferred being in on the front lines of combat.

Trunks had always known, if he took a lover, that he would need someone who could take care of their own self as well as watch his back. Somebody who would respect his need to protect those around him and understand his need to constantly train to get stronger. This person would also need to help in such aspects constantly and consistently, but also give Trunks the security he needed so that he could become a better man and fighter. One who could give Trunks hope and help him find his way whenever he found himself lost. One who could provide security to him and naturally bring balance to him and his chaotic life without having to force things to happen. Someone who could be that compatible with Trunks' wants and needs but also be as challenging and competitive as him-because in the end, Trunks was a Saiyan with strong Saiyan Blood rushing through his veins which was always getting stronger as he fought.

Nobody in his life ever seemed to come close to fulfilling all those roles though, so Trunks closed himself off and became comfortable being a Lone Warrior. That was of course before he came to the Past and met his Mother’s good friend Goku. Wouldn’t you know it, he would be the only man Trunks not only could envision being his lover, but also the only one that he knew of who got the attention of his heart. Naturally Trunks’ luck would make the one his heart want, also be a man completely unavailable. Trunks in turn, naturally respected that knowledge and carried on just being happy to know the man and be as good of an ally that he could be. Being a fighter that Goku respected, and having his acknowledgment of being a strong fighter at that, was a great badge of honor. Trunks knew this and always held the knowledge close to his chest, although it did nothing for his true desire of having Goku for himself. Still, happy with that little, Trunks went ahead and settled for friendship and then went on to forge a great alliance with the Past Warriors-now grateful even more, since he was still in disbelief that his time was gone. Even Mai was struck down in the Final Battle being unable to escape an energy blast from the many faces of Zamasu.

Trunks sensed it was 2AM and returned to Capsule Corporation, having finished his patrol and feeling the sense of peace that the knowledge had brought. He knew he would not be able to get a wink of sleep. So giving up on that, and still in his jeans and green long-sleeved green shirt from earlier-he went inside the building. Being from an apocalyptic era, made his figure leaner than the others but still very fit. Unknown to Trunks, he was very attractive and appealing to everybody’s eyes with his long, toned legs, slim hips, fit stomach, and waist, broad muscular chest and strong arms, in addition to his purple hair and blue eyes that were in perfect contrast to his milk white skin. Truth was, Trunks had only been lucky, since in his era there was, in addition to the high death toll from the machines and Zamasu, a lot of sickness going around from the poor living conditions. It was not uncommon for him to see someone fall over dead or walking around like a raging lunatic.

“It’s always been one of my worst fears.” Trunks whispered as he walked into his Mother’s lab and seeing his time machine. He walked up to it and placed his hand over it thinking of his fear: that one day he would be among those that were stuck on a desolate piece of land having lost his sanity. Trunks knew he had seen and been through much but to be one of those walking zombies made his skin crawl even now..

Trunks shook his head and opened the lid, entering the time machine. He placed his hand on the dash, wiping the small amount of dust off the clock. His eyes filled with tears as he thought of those who died. Even now he couldn't help but wonder if he could have done something different, made a different choice.

“Did it really make any difference?” Trunks whispered as he thought of the way his universe had been destroyed in the end. He did not know what to think. His mind had yet to wrap around the fact that he could not go back home. It was like a nightmare that he could not wake up from. Every time he came to the Past, it was always a possibility that he could not go back-but now it was for real. He was the only living survivor from his time and entire universe.

A white glove suddenly came into his vision and he instantly snapped his face up. He saw his Father was beside him, wiping a tear from his eye before he felt his Father gently placing a hand beside his head and bringing his son into a side-hug. Trunks blinked before he closed his eyes and accepted his Father’s silent comfort. It was then that he recalled that his Father would know what he was feeling.

“I lost my home too. I know how haunting the idea and dark thoughts that comes with it. Yes, the idea that you could not save them, believe me son, I know, but unlike me you did your best. I know you did. I should never have said you were running, you are far from a coward. Constantly you always thought of them and put yourself at risk. You dared to go beyond the impossible to save them-yes, you did your best-and you made me and your Mom, proud.” Vegeta whispered to his future son who closed his eyes and tried his best to keep his tears at bay as he felt relief flood through him. He had no idea how much he had been impacted by his Father’s words upon his arrival until this very moment. He was shocked as he still expected his Father to hit him for his idiocy or for not being enough, just like the previous times he arrived. The wounds and knowledge that his Father did not want anything to do with him were still fresh in his mind, but at this moment he did not know what to think except to take in the comfort that Vegeta provided for what it was.

Trunks pulled away and nodded. Seeing his Father looking at him with concern. Trunks did not know what to say or do. The only times he had such conversations were with his Mother. He never even had these types of talks with Mai. They were even rarer with Gohan.

“What do you plan to do now?” Vegeta gently asked in his husky voice, not wanting to say how worried he was that he caught Trunks in his time machine. It was haunting him that he might have caught his son from leaving to go to another time and place. It had taken him a long time to convince Weiss and Beerus to let his future son stay with them and he was not prepared to see his son just up and leave, knowing his son had just barely escaped being completely obliterated with his own universe by the Great Zeno.

“Trunks! Wait! I need your help!”

“Huh? Goku?” Trunks shocked to see Goku suddenly appear.

“What are you doing here Kakarot, especially at this time of night?!” Vegeta demanded to know and instantly taking on his sharp persona that all knew him for having.

“I need the both of you. There is a new Tournament…”Goku began not paying any attention nor caring about what Vegeta said about the time. Vegeta and Trunks both paid careful attention to what Goku was saying about the Tournament of Power. By the time he was done, Vegeta was immediately on Goku’s case. 

"YOU IDIOT! YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES DO YOU!" Vegeta ranted, while Trunks on the other-hand was very, very silent. Vegeta turned to Trunks, "Looks like we have no choice-if we don’t participate, our universe is going to be destroyed.” Vegeta said but then noticed how dark Trunks eyes had gotten. Goku noticed too. Both stood in a quiet eeriness as they saw how still Trunks was. It was clear he was not present with them as his eyes looked to have a haunting depth to them that made his eyes look far away and very distant.

“Trunks? Are-are you okay?” Goku asked as he quietly went to approach Trunks, concern lacing his voice and gentle tone but a white-gloved hand blocked his path.

“Don’t-he might think you are Goku Black. Let me.” Vegeta said as he went up to the wall and turned on the bright lights to the lab, before coming up to Trunks who had not moved yet. He still sat in his time machine staring at the dials with dark blue eyes that were giving off a faded look, showing he was not present to his surroundings still. Vegeta flew up to his son and talked softly, showing that he had done this before, which made Goku think of their time together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. For some reason it brought a sour taste to his mouth and a sudden anger that he could not place.

(How many times did he have to do this? Why does he get close to Trunks?!) Goku’s anger began to grow before his brain suddenly clicked on, (Wait a second, why am I angry? Vegeta is Trunks’ father. I was happy that he got a chance to know his son and to know he is helping him now is a good thing. Besides he’s right: Trunks mistook me for Goku Black before, it's only right that I wait for him to come out of it to talk to him.) Goku thought before he felt a sudden disappointment that turned to irritation as he glared at Vegeta again. The irritation soon began to make him mad.

(Why him and not me?! I don't get it!)

Goku as he tilted his head wondering why he couldn't drop that question. He found the bubble of anger swelling even more as he couldn't figure out why his previous answer did not seem good enough as he watched Vegeta continue to talk to Trunks, who had yet to respond. His eyes catching Trunks faded blue eyes instantly made deep concern replace his anger as worry for Trunks filled his chest, making his feet itch to go to Trunks, to help. To save the young man from his agony and despair. So, ignoring what Vegeta said, he walked closer, so that he was now right next to them so that he could hear what Vegeta was softly saying, staying quit, and observing the scene with his own eyes-watching everything carefully.

“Trunks, its your Dad. You are safe here in the Past with me. You need to come back Trunks. You are no longer there.” Vegeta began and continued for a good fifteen minutes before Trunks blinked up at him with a curious look.

“Dad?” Trunks asked before he looked at Goku who gave him a wink causing Trunks to blush a little.

“Sorry about that Goku, um, you were talking about that Tournament, right?” Trunks said as he stood and jumped down from his time machine as Goku nodded to him.

“Yeah, we can certainly use your help Trunks!” Goku excitedly said as he thought of how much Trunks has grown since the youth was now standing beside him, between him and Vegeta. For some reason, Goky was happy about this, and carefully moved even closer by turning to face Trunks who he happily saw reflected his movement so they were looking at each other completely.

“But will they let me-those god guys-they were pretty upset with me and if this is for your universe, I’m not sure if I qualify as a participant being from another time and everything.” Trunks said but Goku smiled.

“Yeah but Future Zeno is from your time, so I’m sure its not going to be a problem.” Goku said but Vegeta snarled at him.

“Don’t go assuming things! Go make sure! It's your fault we are in this mess to begin with!” Vegeta demanded and Goku nodded.

“Alright Vegeta, I will, but Trunks I’m positive they will let you-especially since we have so much at stake. So, make sure to train hard with Vegeta while I’m away, okay?” Goku said with a wink before he left with his instant transmission.

“HE IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!” Vegeta snarled with clenched fists.

“-I don’t think so, from what I can tell, he just gave us a chance.” Trunks said in a soft murmur.

“What do you mean?” Vegeta demanded to know and it seemed his question took Trunks off-guard.

“Oh-uh-no reason. Just thinking, you know with what happened to my world-that Zeno-guy he just destroyed it without a second thought, so maybe by Goku asking for this tournament-we might just be able to convince him not to destroy us…” Trunks said before blushing, knowing he sounded as if he was blabbering rather than explaining.

“I can see that, alright well if this is our only chance, let’s not blow the time we have. Come on, we’re going to train in the gravity room!” Vegeta said as he grabbed Trunks’ arm.

“-but Dad-” Trunks began.

“No buts and no excuses! Whether or not you are to participate does not matter. You are a powerful adversary and will be far better to fight against than those dumb machines I always put up with!” Vegeta said as he pulled Trunks by the arm all the way to the Gravity Room where he demanded Trunks to give it his all. So, Trunks turned to his Super Saiyan Rage form and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan Blue, then they charged at each other ferociously, shaking the gravity room as they began to punch, kick, and blast each other to near-death and back.

= = 4AM = =

Vegeta finally called it due to still recuperating from his fighting in the future world. He was tired and needed rest, so he walked out with Trunks in tow. Wasting no time, he turned to Trunks:

“There is no telling when Kakarot is going to be back so don't bother waiting up. Get some rest. You will need all your strength for the Tournament.”

Trunks sighed, he knew he would not be able to get any sleep as he watched his Father walk away, before turning to go and clean up. Afterwards, in just a simple black t-shirt, Android 17’s red scarf around his neck, his black pants, yellow belt, and yellow boots, he walked out of Capsule Corporation. He had his sword in its sheathe and in his hands, as he walked with a certain destination in mind. Taking care, he flew high in the sky without showing any energy, instinct still having its hold on him from many years of having to be hyper aware of enemies hunting him down.

Trunks was not sure if there was anything, but he had to know. Getting closer, he landed and kept his feet silently to the ground as he crept throughout the forest. It was only as he got close to the Forest Edge that he peeked through foliage to see a grim sight. There were watch towers, barbed wires, thousands of troops patrolling and driving about, as well as gattling and artillery guns throughout the camp.

Trunks nodded to himself as his eyes made their way to the center where he saw the factory in all its glory. The factory was the reason he came. He knew well what it was making, and the mere thought made his clenched fingers get even tighter around the sword hilt. His eyes trailed to the trucks where he saw robots loading racks of a dozen non-active humanoid looking cyborgs.

(I must be careful. If they catch me on radar, they will activate them all, and I will be ambushed before I know it. If I can just find their tankards, I might be able to set fire to them, making a chain of explosions. In the confusion, I can make my way to the factory and destroy it without being seen.) Trunks strategized before slowly making his way around.

(Just a little farther…) Trunks thought as he saw the tankards he needed but paused behind a large truck as he spotted a second radar. He recognized it at once and stilled. This one was not like the other, which had only been sight and sound, but this one was mobile and had temperature sensitivity. Thinking fast, he sent a tiny energy ball, the size of a small moth, up to the mobile radar causing it to smoke and dismantle itself. Then he moved fast, appearing right before the tankards, placing his palms upon them, he caused an electric wave to set them instantly ablaze! Then he ran as fast as he could to the factory, dodging explosions, metal parts, and other debris. Making his way inside, he found the super computer and quickly uploaded the information onto a computer drive of his own. Then he went through the roof, soaring high up in the sky before sending a large energy blast down to destroy all that was left. The explosions were like fireworks, causing heavy dust in the air, as booms constantly thundered as the factory and camp was no more.

“Alright, now let’s see what they have been working on.” Trunks said to himself as he quickly-but still making sure to be safe-he went to Capsule Corporation, going into his Mother’s lab where he uploaded the information from his drive after placing his sword down. Reviewing the information confirmed all his concerns, especially the plans of completed cyborgs and their generations that came before and what was to come. Trunks sighed as he ran his fingers down his face. He had only needed a few minutes to confirm everything.

“I knew it was too good to be true.” Trunks thought as he had been hoping-though he knew it would have been a long-shot- that the monsters were not going to be even thought of, much less, created and produced.

“Wow, what are those things?”

“Huh?! Oh! Goku!” Trunks shocked as he saw Goku was leaning over his shoulder, looking at the picture he had been.

“Is that an android?” Goku asked with a serious tone, peering even closer at the screen by moving his face closer.

“Huh, oh, uh, no. It might look like it but it’s a Cyborg. One of many actually.” Trunks said as his heart began beating frantically in his chest at how close Goku was to him. “I thought you were going to recruit people for the tournament.”

“Huh, oh yeah, I just came from seeing Krillen, Piccolo who was with Gohan, and Mr. Satan was with him so I talked to him about Buu. I still need to get a couple more since Buu is asleep according to Bulma.” Goku said but then he narrowed his eyes as he straightened up. Now looking at Trunks with a knowing look. The look made Trunks feel quite hot, so he turned before Goku could see the blush on his face. He went back to looking at the statistics of the picture but couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering what Goku was on the older man's mind to make him in such deep thought. Trunks tried hard to not pay attention to how close Goku was standing to him. Trunks couldn't help but wonder if Goku's powerful body was producing the heat that he felt warming his body or if it was just him.

“I get it. It makes sense now.”

“W-What does?” Trunks asked now confused and pretended to scroll down to see the next machine but was startled by Goku turning him around, which was easy to do since he was on his Mother’s work stool.

“I felt you wanted to tell me a lot more when you talked to me when you first came. It also makes sense now as to why we kept fighting more and more androids as well as explaining why you're so powerful: you had far more enemies than just 17 and 18, didn’t you? Come on Trunks, tell me. You know you can trust me!” Goku said as he looked into Trunks eyes with genuine sincerity and eager curiosity.

Trunks sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Yeah, there was. More, I mean. A lot more. Here, pull up that chair. See this- all these models from Model 01 to this number here, see how it turns in to the alphabet" Trunks said scrolling down the computer screen before stopping, "and then it mixes numbers with the letters? Those are all machines-fighting models- from ones that can change their shape, to humanoids, to cyborgs, to mix breeds. I can tell you- Gohan and I have fought them all. There are a lot more too, this folder here and the one I am in are just the Old Models. This folder if I were to go into it are all models they are making which are more advanced than the ones I showed you. We fought these as well, and there are more but right now the factory that I went to-have only gotten to working on all the machines up to this model here. The other folders are already ones that are in construction stage-meaning they are still working on the plans, most likely to get them into better quality before production. Then there is this folder, as you can see there are thousands of these, and they are the ones that are still being planned that are future models that have yet to be put into construction.”

“Oh wow-so you're telling me that every one of these folder things contain machines that you have fought?” Goku said and Trunks nodded.

“Yeah, I can recognize all of them with ease, even the future models. To me, they are all old models but because so many were produced, well let’s just say they stuck around. Like the Saibamen, they reproduced themselves, but by making factories of their own, and the next thing Gohan and I knew: they were all over the place. If we weren’t fighting the androids, we were fighting these things, or whatever they made.” Trunks talking in a simple matter-of-fact tone that made Goku gape at him.

“You mean they made machines of their own too?!”

“Yeah, it's part of their basic programming. Remember they are at their core: computers-they are always thinking about upgrading and improving their system, so many times they came back stronger, faster, and more powerful-like Zamasu and Cell.” Trunks said with a tired voice, “Honestly, I can’t tell you how many there was in my world. It was like a massive bug infestation.”

“That’s-that’s awful.” Goku said but saw Trunks looking at him with exhausted eyes.

“Don’t worry. Gohan and I found ways to handle them, and like I said, I could always put up a good fight.” Trunks said as he placed a hand on Goku’s before he pulled away, “-but this is why-as you guys say-I’m high strung or whatever it is that you guys think of me. It is also why I am trying to fight so hard, so we can make it at least a fair number instead of an outrageous one.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Goku asked and Trunks gave a tired chuckle.

“I wanted to tell you in parts. If I told you guys this before, everybody would be overwhelmed and would not know where to begin, but I guess it really doesn’t make a difference, does it? Not now anyways.” Trunks said only to feel a hand upon his shoulder.

“It does Trunks, believe me it does.” Goku said before he pulled Trunks in to a tight hug, “Because I’m here for you, you have my word.”

Trunks sighed as he wrapped his arms around Goku, feeling comforted by the friendly hug. His eyes caught sight of the window which showed the stars and full moon, and he smiled as he thought:

(What a perfect night.) Trunks thought as he imagined Goku flying all this way to see him…

Suddenly he was brought back to his senses as a sharp pain in his neck startled him. He gasped as he felt his knees weaken as he felt trickles of warm blood go down his neck to his collarbone then chest. Trunks quickly pushed Goku away, staggering back to only be shocked as he saw Goku’s eyes held a ruby red gleam. He noticed the moon behind Goku was full and the same red color of Goku's eyes, before he was distracted by Goku advancing upon him. He quickly backed away, accidentally knocking another stool over in the process, only to realize too late he was up against a wall. Goku came forward and slammed his palms upon the wall, trapping Trunks well within them and his body, leaving barely any space between their chests.

“Goku, this isn’t like you! Snap out of it!” Trunks said as he tried to push Goku away but Goku’s god-like strength was still a step above Trunks’ own.

“No need. I know what I want and what you need. I want to give it to you. Won’t you let me?” Goku cryptically.

At first, Trunks did not know what Goku was saying, but that was before Goku trailed his fingers along Trunks face-right above his right cheek bone, then down his jaw, to his chin. It took a second for Trunks to register this, which was all Goku needed to lift Trunks chin, and give Trunks a kiss which instantly deepened as Trunks gasped in shock. Trunks did not know what to think, but that was before he suddenly felt a hard beat in his chest that seemed to echo throughout his body. His eyes suddenly darkened and he knew no more.

What Trunks did not know, was this:

His Saiyan-Self took over. His eyes had darkened as did his hair. Saiyan Goku could smell and feel the change that the full red moon brought over Trunks and smiled as he pulled away. The older Saiyan watched as the younger licked his lips and grasped Goku’s hand before meeting his eyes. Goku felt the tightening in his hand and tightened his grasp, much like a game of “Mercy”. Trunks was the first to wince and growled low as the older Saiyan chuckled, before he saw Trunks lower his eyes, and lean his face to the side providing the Older Saiyan the naked skin that he needed. Saiyan Goku leaned in and once more took hold of the neck with his teeth, this time sinking his teeth hard into the skin, before focusing on sending his energy into the younger man.

The younger gasped and grabbed the back of Goku’s gi tightly with his hands as he moaned at the feeling of the older man’s energy pleasuring his insides. Saiyan Goku felt instant desire shiver through him as he heard the moans, before he pulled away, licking the bite, before he gave his first order as Dominant.

“Now you-here.” Saiyan Goku said as he pointed to his right side, the same side he had done to Trunks. The younger Saiyan shivered in sexual ecstasy at the order, which Saiyan Goku felt sheer pleasure when he saw it, as he leaned his head to the side. He felt the sharp bite and moaned, as he kept his balance with his palms upon the wall. His lover was harsh and had made the bite deep-just as he did-and the exciting energy that filled him made him even more aware of the younger Saiyan’s emotions. His ability to read the younger Saiyan heightened as he felt their already strong link between them, suddenly became far more powerful as their emptiness was filled with each other’s essence. The smell of his lover became more intoxicating as the younger Saiyan’s body began heating up with the intensity of their new bond growing just as his did.

“-want you” he heard the younger Saiyan say as he felt his lover lick his bite and pull him closer. Saiyan Goku moaned as he gave into the desire to kiss, making sure to lick every inch of his lover’s mouth, as his hands found his way up his mate’s shirt to touch bare skin. Upon feeling the satin skin, Saiyan Goku made them disappear and reappear in his younger mate’s room where he pushed his lover onto his back. He saw his young mate crawl back slightly and Goku quickly joined him on the bed, grasping his mate's shirt and tearing it off his lover.

“-take me” the younger Saiyan said only to hear the older Saiyan growl low in his throat and felt hands push him onto his back. The older Saiyan stared into the younger’s eyes until the younger lowered them. Re-confirming their positions, Saiyan Goku smirked before lowering himself to bite, kiss, suck, and nip all the way down his lover’s throat, leaving very dark love bites and running his hands deliciously down his mate's chest and sides as he went, before focusing on running his tongue down his lover's stomach, before returning to kiss his lover's mouth deeply, even going so far as to suck on his lover's tongue and nipping the lips with his teeth as his mate opened his legs for Goku, who quickly took his place between them and lifted his mate's light body up to bring them closer together-as tight as possible, before pulling his lover's pants and undergarments down to finger his lover's hole.

“Mmm-Goku” Trunks writhed in delirious pleasure as spots of stars began to fill his vision, which blurrily caught sight of the full red moon outside his window from above his lover’s shoulder, just in time to see very dark clouds moving in front of it.

“Trunks” Goku moaned as his heart pounded in his chest, keeping beat with Trunks moans and delicious whines, that filled his ears with seducative pleasure. He was quick to move close, wanting nothing more to be inside his mate! He had to have him! Now! Goku growled just before he gasped at the same time as Trunks as darkness filled the room. Goku instantly leaped off Trunks, his eyed wide in shock, as he began stammering an apology. Trunks looked at him with confused eyes as the older man quickly apologized again before he left using Instant Transmission as the full moon remained covered by storm clouds that announced rain with an echoing boom that filled the sky.

Trunks shivered as thoughts ran rampant with confusion as he wondered how it was they got to be in bed together. He shivered as he felt the sudden emptiness and coldness that Goku’s warm body had left him. Before he stood and looked out into the night sky. He placed a palm upon the clear glass as his eyes looked on with clear longing and desire in his eyes wishing Goku could hear him even though he was now so far away:

(You didn’t have to leave…) Trunks thought as he wished with all his might that he had used any given second to beg Goku to stay.

= = Son Residence = = 

(You didn’t have to leave…)

Goku stilled as he arrived in his living room, hearing Trunks voice as clear as if he was next to the young man. Goku licked his lips as he felt a deep desire to go back as he felt Trunks hurt and agony as if they were also in his own veins, the depths of his despair ringing in the voice made Goku's heart feel tight with pain, and his body resonated with the feeling of just how much the young man was deeply missing him and wishing him there from the depths of Goku's own core keeping Goku still-exactly where he was in his living room. Goku without even thinking twice, brought his fingertips to his forehead, focused on Capsule Corp-thinking of Trunks- only to hear:

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK! DON’T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?!”

“Uh-Wha-Chi-Chi!” Goku in shock before a deep dread filled his stomach as he then recalled the Tournament and a person they could use: “Hey! I know! Hang on Chi-Chi, I got to go-bye!”

“WAIT A SECOND!” Chi-Chi exclaimed but it was too late. Goku was already gone. Leaving an empty house and a very irate wife behind.

To Be Continued...


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer and Notes: See Chapter One

Just to Clarify: FUTURE TRUNKS is the one we all love. I know there are multiple versions of him too, but how I am writing my story-it is our Future Trunks who killed Frieza, and in my story he is also the one who was in Android/Cell Saga, the Dragonball Z movies, and in Super. I also have him as being Xeno Trunks. There will only be one Future Trunks in my stories-and he is always the One. I do believe in my heart, he was the one recruited by Chronoa, because it just makes sense to me, anyways, I hope this clarifies in case anybody was wondering about which Trunks was in my story.

FYI: I love Trunks with his purple hair, so in my story in his base form, that is truly what he has. SPOIL ALERT: Keep an eye on that man's hair! It's a KEY FEATURE.

= = Story Begins Now= = 

= = Capsule Corporation = =

Vegeta groaned as he woke up to a pillow hitting him. He knew the only brave person to do so was his wife. Yep, the second he turned over, there she was. A towering mass of fury in a pink robe and blue messy hair.

Vegeta glared at her as he sat up in bed, his hair ruffled with sleep, “Well! What was that for Woman?!”

“Do you know how much pain I am in because of you!” She hissed, keeping her voice low so nobody would hear their private conversation.

“What are you on about Woman!” Vegeta confused because the last time he recalled anything was coming from training, showering, and going to bed.

“Then let me tell you: in the middle of the night, a certain Prince of Saiyans suddenly decided to have a wild time with his innocent beloved wife! Multiple times-even after I told him how tired and sore I was!” Bulma hissed as she opened her robe showing him the marks he left on her, “You didn’t even bother holding back! I actually had to take a senzu bean!”

Vegeta gaped and instantly went over to her and wiped away her tears. His eyes were full of sorrow before he thought of what could have happened. He turned and sat on the bed, thinking deeply, before he gasped outloud. Bulma could tell from this that something had happened to cause everything and had figured what that something was.

“So, what happened?” Bulma asked as she crossed her arms and Vegeta looked at her.

“The Blood Moon happened.” Vegeta said as he looked up at her, “For us, it is a time where we-if we are single, hunt for a Mate.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Bulma said but Vegeta shook his head.

“You don’t understand. A red moon is very dangerous. A Single Saiyan looking for a Mate can leave a blood-bath behind him. If the one he is looking for already has a mate, or potential candidates, usually the Saiyan doing the hunting will feel an urge to prove himself to be worthy by taking out those that threaten his relationship and standing with the mate he desires.”

“You mean, if I were single and still with Yamcha, you would kill Yamcha to prove yourself to me?”

“Yes or worse, fight and kill him to take you away and make you mine.” Vegeta said and Bulma smiled as she sat beside him.

“Well that wouldn’t last long. So the rest of the night you would then take me-but what if I reject you?” Bulma asked and Vegeta growled.

“Actually, it would be proving myself to you still. You see, if you were a Saiyan you would feel the urge too, which means we would be busy fighting each other until one dominates the other or kills the other. A Saiyan usually seeks out a mate that is strong-either like them, or in a way that balances his- or her- own powers and abilities. However, if both feel a need to dominate, or if one feels like rejecting the other, it usually ends with one or both dying. Remember, most of the time, a Saiyan's first love is a good fight and why normally a Saiyan does not bond emotionally-but only in a physical sense to reproduce with no strings attached.” Vegeta said and Bulma frowned.

“If that’s the case, that would explain why Chi-Chi always had difficulty with Goku. You know he never kissed her?” Bulma said and Vegeta nodded.

“Yes, he told me that. Which is odd since I know his parents were a powerful couple. I remember them well.” Vegeta said and Bulma was immediately captivated.

“They were?” Bulma surprised and Vegeta nodded.

“Yes, apparently they were one of the rare few who had a very powerful mating with an emotional attachment. I remember Giren-Kakarot’s mother-stating to my own that she could not only feel Bardock’s presence, but know when he was hurt, as well as mentally communicate with him. It was so rare that she had to meet with my Mother to know if it was a normal bond, because she had no idea it would be like that since she had only expected to be with a child. She said a bit more but being a child, I had gotten bored and fallen asleep. I wish I didn’t now.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” Bulma said but then Vegeta went on.

“It was both a good and bad thing because when Bardock died, so did Giren. I did hear my father tell me that usually the strength of an attachment bond and link usually depends on how much the participants desire to be with each other when they mate. Most just desire sex, so normally the bond and link are hardly created. However, with you and I, it is different because you are an Earthling and I am a Saiyan. As you might have realized by now: this means we do have a bond and link since you have increased in physical strength since you have mated with me. As for me, I can sense when you are hurt. Being my Chosen Mate, I have, as you know, sought you ought during the Red Moon instead of seeking another. You might say, in Earthling terms, that I have renewed our vows the Saiyan Way.” Vegeta said with a blush.

Bulma happily pulled him into a hug and passionately kissed him before her alarm went off for her to start getting ready to go to work.

“Ah duty calls!” Bulma said before winking and whispering, “Don’t worry, we will finish this tonight. The Saiyan Way.” 

Vegeta blushed and coughed before he crossed his arms before turning his head, the blush a deeper pink tinge. Bulma laughed and stood, beginning to get ready for the day. As she went rummaging in her closet, she had a sudden thought:

“Hey Vegeta, do you think the Red Moon caused problems with Goku and Chi-Chi? I mean, she seems more of a pal more than a wife to him, so I was just wondering what it must have been like for them.” Bulma asked as she dressed in her massive walk-in closet into her pant-suit with white lab coat.

“Hard to say. I must admit that I was shocked that he never kissed his wife, but there are other ways of showing intimacy. Sex for one and Kakarot obviously had that with Chi-Chi since he has two boys, so he must have done the deed with the banshee at least twice, so if anything they could have just done that last night.” Vegeta said before Bulma came out in a green shirt and blue jeans.

“Actually no. He has never touched her like that. ChiChi and I speak about it all the time. No matter what she does, he refuses to touch her-even now.” Bulma said and Vegeta gaped at her.

“What but how did she wind up with two boys then?!”

“They are test-tube babies that my Dad and I helped her have. You remember how I've known Goku since he was a kid right? Well, ever since I have known him he always was-well to put it simply-been confused about women. So, I did my best, Yamcha did his best, Krillen and Master Roshi too, to help him understand the whole concept of genders and the reproduction system-but you can tell, from my birthing Bra it never seemed to click. In fact, for the longest time I thought he might just preferred men until he married Chi-Chi, but then Chi-Chi kept calling me about how Goku refused to do anything like kiss or have sex with her. When I tried to talk to him about it, he always says that it always seemed “weird and complicated” and that he would rather be training and fighting with powerful opponents. Of course it never helped that we know he's normally gone because of one reason or another. So, when Chi-Chi wanted a child, everybody thought using the test-tube method was the best way, and she was completely happy since it meant she could still have babies.” Bulma said as she began brushing her hair.

“So, she carried them and everything?” Vegeta said understanding test-tubes since they were used on Planet Vegeta and Bulma nodded.

“Yeah. To be safe we kept Goku’s-er-essence you might say-when she wanted Gohan. Goku had said he was only going to do the whole thing once, so we figured to refrigerate what was left in case Chi-Chi wanted another child. It worked out too since she wanted Goten. Unfortunately, Goten is going to be the last because Goku’s disgust at the whole thing only provided us with such a small amount. To be honest, I’m still surprised she could have one kid much less two from what he gave us.” Bulma said as Vegeta’s eyes widened.

Bulma could tell he was surprised to hear the news. But it was the genuine truth. She still remembered Goku arguing with Chi-Chi that day. It had been memorable since it was one of the rarest times she actually saw Goku angry at Chi-Chi to which he was shouting back at her. She could still see and hear him angrily shouting in her lab with a very vivid memory. She easily remembered how his voice bounced off the walls, and the furious gleam in his eyes that had frightened her into thinking he was going to actually hit Chi-Chi with all his might as he said:

“I DON’T WANT KIDS- I JUST WANT TO TRAIN AND FIGHT! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GET THAT ALREADY!”

Bulma winced at her memory as she said, “He never did want to be a father. Chi-Chi was the one who wanted kids. It makes me glad we have three of our own.” Vegeta nodded to her before he stood up and went to the window.

She smiled at his confirmation before a thought struck her, “What about Gohan? Do you think the red moon hit him hard too?”

“If it did, he adores Videl, so I’m sure it was no problem for him. If anything, they had a wild night the Saiyan Way themselves.” Vegeta said turning with a smirk as he used Bulma’s own words.

“Oh-wow. That might mean they may have another child on the way!”

“Oh, I hope not. Gohan can barely handle the one he has!” Vegeta said before Bulma gasped.

“What about Trunks and Goten!” Bulma in shock before Vegeta waved a hand.

“Don’t worry, they are too young to be affected. The affect of the Red Cycle as we call it usually impacts us when we hit our teen years. For a Saiyan that usually hits around the Earthly human age of around early thirties and lasts for twenty-some years at least. Remember we take a while to age and even longer to show our age, if you doubt me, remember Kakarot when he was a child. Anyway, this is why I doubt they felt anything. Besides, I checked on Little Trunks before I trained with our older son, and he was sound asleep listening to his audio books. As for our older son, he was fine too. We talked with Kakarot and even trained together, so he was fine. I know I caught the sight of the Red Moon on my way here after we trained, which explains why I was impacted. As for Future Trunks, he was so lost in his thoughts, I doubt he would have noticed it if it came down from the sky and bit him!” Vegeta said as he dressed in his Saiyan Outfit and brushed his hair then began cleaning up, noticing his wife looked very relieved as she continued putting on her make-up.

“Well, I still want you to talk to our sons. They need to know this. You may even want to talk to Goku and Gohan, because they may be wondering what happened last night.” Bulma said and Vegeta narrowed his eyes. 

“I am not some Sex-Education Teacher! If they want to know, they can come and ask me themselves! Until then, I am going to go have breakfast and train because in case you have forgotten we have that stupid Tournament that Kakarot was so desperate to have!” Vegeta said as he stormed away cursing Goku.

“He’s worried. I am too. If we lose our whole universe is going to be wiped out.” Bulma whispered as she closed her eyes, “This is one fight we cannot afford them to lose.”

= = Gohan’s Residence = =

“I’m beat! I’m so wiped out I can’t even think of making any headway with my lecture!” Gohan said as he collapsed on the sofa as Pan was flying in the air near the ceiling.

“She has to sleep sometime, so I wouldn’t worry.” Videl said as she caught Pan and floated back down with her. Hercule was out like a light, snoozing away in his big reclining chair, also exhausted from chasing Pan all night. Videl still had no idea who gave Pan the soda and chocolate bars.

She only knew Pan had been drinking and eating those things because she caught her daughter with the soda in the car and her face and hands covered in melted chocolate. She immediately threw the can out but it was already empty just like the candy wrapper. By the time they had gotten home, their baby girl was high on sugar!

Nothing they could do would calm her down and now the mansion looked like it was ransacked by a tornado due to the holes in the walls that were so large that a basilisk could slither through followed by Shenron. Besides holes in the walls, there were massive cracks going every which way, the tables were in broken pieces mixed in with glasses from pictures and expensive bric-a-brac. The carpets they had were now dust or singed balls of burnt tumbleweed. Plants and trees were either sticking out of the roof or now embedded in the walls or floors, along with many toys, books, and drapery rods. The lights were flickering or busted up and falling out of their sockets with loose wires and other electrical cable that were hanging from the roof from where Pan was swinging from them like a jungle monkey. This was not including the mess that had been Gohan and Videl's offices.Files and all the papers were now billowing about the house from the breeze that was coming from all the openings that had missing doors, which were in pieces, and most likely half-the-world away from when Pan went barreling or flying into them at full-speed. Not to mention how they had suffered from the lack of sleep and extreme exercise of chasing the hyper child as she bounced of the walls and ceilings while colliding or trying to dodge everything that came from her sugar-high. Videl still had no idea how to explain this to their insurance company as they heard the phone ring.

“This is Videl.”

“Hey Videl, it’s Krillen. I am so sorry! I just heard from my baby girl that she had given Pan a soda and chocolate when she was saying bye to her last night when you guys picked her up from the sleep-over! Are you guys alright?”

“Oh yeah, we’re fine. We were wondering what happened. We did have a long night though.” Videl said as Gohan caught the conversation with his Saiyan hearing.

“Videl, give me that phone! Krillen this is Gohan! I am going to kick your ass! Do you have any idea what we have been through for hours on end!” Gohan shouting into the phone as Videl gasped and tried to get it from Gohan as he went on while dodging her attempts: “Our house is ruined! We haven’t had a wink of sleep! I need to go to work today but am too tired now, not to mention my backlog of paperwork which I need to find since every one of those papers are Kami-Knows-Where! What even possessed you to give Marron soda and chocolate anyway?! Don’t you know it’s bad for kids their age?! What kind of father are you?!”

“Um-Marron is eleven Gohan” Krillen stuttered.

“WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE!?” Gohan shouted before Videl popped the phone out of his hands and told him to go wash up and lie down.

“Sorry Krillen, but as you might imagine, he’s sleep-deprived.” Videl said as she tried to console the situation.

“-AND TELL HIM THAT THE SODA CAUSED PAN TO BUST THE WATER PIPES!” Gohan bellowed as he came out of the nearest bathroom soaking wet from head to toe. Videl saw water gushing from all the walls, and from the door, a wave of water that must have been at least a foot come flooding out of it, wetting the remaining carpet and wooden flowers they had. Immediately a dew-drop fell from her head as she gave a nervous laugh. The whole thing now was truly too ridiculous to even believe!

(How are we going to explain this?) She thought as she made a mental note to review her house insurance policies to come up with some lie that would help them get everything repaired.

“Videl? Videl?” Krillen’s voice was heard from the phone before a creaking was heard and then a large chunk of the ceiling came crashing down between Gohan and Videl’s feet.

“Oh man, this is too much!” Gohan thought as he put a hand to his forehead as he felt a massive headache beginning to hit him as he collapsed onto the nearby broken sofa.

= = At Krillen's apartment= =

18 was holding Marron, and was standing next to her husband as he was on the phone saying: "So, you couldn't follow through and tell them it was one of your energy drinks afterall."

Krillen whimpered as he heard Gohan's angry growl, "Kri~llen, how big was that energy drink?"

Krillen gulped as Marron excitedly shouted, "Twenty-Four ounces!"

"Damn it Krillen!" Gohan shouted before he had to give Videl the phone to go flying after Pan again as she went zooming out of the house from one of the openings.

"Oh man, I'm a dead man!" Krillen whimpered as he paled with the phone in his hand.

"Come on Marron, let's go find your Uncle 17 and begin looking for the dragonballs." 18 said to her daughter in her hands as she picked up her purse and opened the front door to their apartment.

"Gee, thanks!" Krillen sardonically as he was left holding the phone.

"I would say anytime but I'd be lying since its more a part of my daily life now." 18 said with a wink before she walked out the door.

"Hey! I don't die that often!" Krillen shouted after her but all he got as a reply was his wife's laughter.

TBC.


	3. Marked For Good

Warnings and Notes in First Two Chapters.

= = = Story Begins = = =

Future Trunks walked across the lawn of Capsule Corporation wondering about what happened between him and Goku. His heart pounded in his chest as memories of how his body seemed to come alive from the warm succulent kisses and sizzling touches from Goku. Trunks could even recall feeling Goku’s power filling him up making him feel as if Goku was taking him on the insides too…

Trunks shook his head, (It wasn’t him though-or somehow Goku didn’t know-so what does that mean? Did something control him? It’s obvious he didn’t realize what we were doing…)

Trunks recalled seeing Goku’s shocked face and how he jumped backwards, landing on his feet, looking lost before he vanished out of sight. Trunks heart felt as if it was cracking again at the memory, but Trunks took a breath and tried to think instead of feeling the pain. It was not easy.

(Goku I wish I could talk to you.) Trunks thought as he looked up into the sky, (Whatever happened affected both of us, not just you, and I understand if- it wasn’t what-I had been hoping for.) Trunks thought the last part with difficulty as he knew the second he had opened his eyes and felt Goku’s warm, hard presence on his body and felt his lips that had made him feel he was in heaven and as if all his hopes and dreams had come true.

(I’m being stupid. He has ChiChi, Gohan, and now Goten. He would never abandon them, especially not for me and I would not want him to. Gohan and Goten deserve to know him and have him in their lives. I would never want to take their Father away, god it would be unforgivable.) Trunks thought as he knew what it felt like to grow up without a father and feeling abandoned-the Z Warriors in his time never once tried to come back-even for a day to help him and Gohan. Then Gohan never bothered to come back to help although he knew what Trunks and the other Resistance Fighters were going through! Trunks grit his teeth and clenched his fists tight as his eyes burned with his inner rage, deepening in color to a deep blue that was so dark they looked close to black…

“I heard that he plans to upgrade his house with the prize money!” Krillen’s voice interrupted Trunks thoughts.

“What prize money?” Vegeta’s voice answered as Trunks looked around. He saw Gowasu, Supreme Kai, Beerus, Whis, Vegeta, Krillen, and Bulma standing around a living room with a large white board with a bunch of faces on them. He wondered what he had walked in on when he heard the only voice that could make his body instantly heat up with desire. Trunks blushed as he saw from another door Goku walk in saying:

“Sorry, man, I passed out after I ate too much at Tenshinhan’s. But at least I got him to join us! Oh Krillen you’re here!” Goku cheerfully before his eyes caught and locked on to the sight of Trunks standing across the room but before he could say or do anything, Krillen was in his face!

“-That’s not what I mean! To bribe me with money-you’re the worst, Goku!” Krillen shouted, “You know what gets me off the most? You kept it a secret that our universe is gonna get destroyed if we lose! Why did you hide that from me? Did you think I would be too afraid and reject you! Well I am scared therefore I’m not going!” After pleading and Bulma promising to pay, Goku finally got a bit of relief as Whis brought Gowasu up on the destruction of Frieza. Taking the moment of peace for what it was, he walked over to Trunks who seemed lost in thought as he sat on the windowsill looking out. Goku wondered what had the youth’s attention as he walked over and whispered Trunks name before he grasped Trunks’ hand, pulling him to his feet, leading him out of the room to another one across the hall. Trunks had remained quiet until Goku shut the door behind them. Trunks saw Goku let out a relieved breath before he nervously turned to him.

“Trunks.” Goku began but heard the youth’s voice in his head saying, (I can play this off-I know I can. Just keep it together. It’s for the best-think of Gohan and Goten. I can do it for them. A good, clean break and it will be over-like a blast to the chest…) and the feeling of the young man’s nervous emotions and pain squeezed Goku’s heart tightly as the young man was thinking of Cell’s death beam that killed him so many years ago. Trunks kept his composure and his gentle blue eyes on Goku, not a sign on the outside showing what was going on in his mind. Trunks kept his head held high and his body tall and proud even though Goku could feel the youth's heart ripping in his chest as he stood in front of Goku. To Goku, the pain was unbearable and he wondered how Trunks could stand in front of him without doubling over and screaming non-stop in pain. It literally left Goku in awe and speechless before he remembered how he left Trunks. It was wrong-very wrong-and so Goku went to apologize when suddenly a memory came to him. It was of him and Trunks being in Bulma’s lab…

Blue eyes remained on onyx eyes, as Goku was shocked by the memory and lifted his fingers, pulling Trunks new black turtle shirt down revealing a sharp bite mark that Goku knew was his doing. Goku turned his eyes to Trunks, knowing Trunks had in that memory been ordered by him to bite him in turn. The mark on his own neck was testament to the memory being a genuine one. Goku licked his lips as his body suddenly began to feel hot as his heart beat faster as he looked at the youth’s face, the one he remembered was so full of pleasure as he bit down and took Trunks neck for his own. The cries of exquisite delight and moans of pleasure echoed in his mind, deepening Goku’s eyes as he remembered feeling every inch of Trunks hot, tight body against his own-rocking and arching into him-as the youth writhed for him, begging Goku to take him.

“I’m not sorry.” Goku huskily breathed out in a low, deep voice before he grabbed the youth and pulled him by the back of his neck kissing Trunks hard on the lips before plunging his tongue in to Trunks mouth to taste every inch of him. Trunks gasped and wrapped his hands around Goku’s neck as he was pulled into the older Saiyan who leaned back against the sofa before falling onto it, flat on his back, making Trunks fall on top of him. Trunks went to sit up but Goku grabbed him around the waist, keeping Trunks straddling his body and began snapping his hips up, rubbing their cocks together making Trunks moan.

“Goku-Goku please don’t-don’t toy with me.” Trunks huskily said as he placed his hands on Goku’s chest to keep him upright as he looked into Goku’s deep black eyes that seemed to have a red gleam in them. Trunks did not know why but his heart began to pound even more at the sight of it. It caused shivers to run down his spine that pleasured his insides as he felt Goku move his hips up, making Trunks rise and fall with his hips. Trunks gasped and moaned as Goku smiled as he felt his Mate’s pleasure fill his mind, erasing the pain from earlier, and making Goku smell the heated desire from his Mate’s body that drove Goku to grasp Trunks tighter to himself and to move faster. Goku's eyes turned a brighter and deeper red as they focused on his lover, breathing in his mate's intoxicating scent that grew stronger as he ran his hands up his lover's thighs when a single thought filled his mind with a deep, growling voice:

Claim him

So he did, he grasped Trunks belt and undid it, before undoing his lover’s button and zipper, before pushing both the boxer-briefs and pants down. Trunks gasped as he was turned over so he was now on his back on top of the sofa, looking up at Goku. Trunks saw Goku release his gi belt before letting his pants slide down, baring his naked waist and legs. Trunks moaned as he felt Goku’s naked body hit his own and quickly kissed Goku’s lips as Goku pulled Trunks hips closer. Trunks sighed into their kiss as he felt Goku kiss his neck, chest, stomach, and then began licking Trunks shaft, going up and down, enjoying the naked skin he found there as he lavished it with his lips and tongue. Taking Trunks deeper and deeper in his mouth, making Trunks gasp, moan, and croon Goku’s name as he clenched tightly the sofa arm behind him with both his hands as Goku gave a hard suck to his tip as if wanting to drink every bit of Trunks that he could. Trunks panted hard as Goku’s lips found his balls and gave them quick licks and nibbles as he also licked the underside vein before lifting Trunks to tongue his hole. Plunging his tongue in and out, like he desired his cock to be, he fucked Trunks hole quickly, deeply, and harder until his whole tongue was inside of the young man before he pulled out.

“Goku” Trunks panted breathlessly before he felt Goku’s cock suddenly force its way inside of him, the bulbous metal-like head, sending shocks throughout Trunks body as the thick and long limb felt too big for him to take. Trunks blinked his eyes-trying hard to not let the tears he felt fall-but it was no use! Goku was just too big!

Goku, who leaned over and in a deep animalistic way growled into Trunks ear:

“You're mine now and I'm never gonna let you go-never!" Goku thrusted hard over and over making Trunks twist and writhe underneath him in complete ecstasy as tears fell from his eyes. Trunks bit his lips hard as he felt Goku thrust again and again, fucking him hard, sending waves of excruciating pleasure throughout his body, making him tighten his thighs around Goku, pushing Goku deeper into him as threw his head back as he gasped and panted. Using his arms to tighten around Goku, lifting him so he could plead Goku to “move faster, harder, more-like that-don’t stop!”

Goku moaned and went faster, harder, enjoying Trunks orders as he dived deeper, and moved Trunks waist so he was sitting up on top of him as he moved deeper. Enjoying Trunks new position as he could feel his lover freely move on top of him, taking him in more, and pleasuring Goku with his rocking movements as he ran his fingers down Trunks back as he forced Trunks higher and higher with his swift movements that brought Trunks down harder each time.

“Goku-gonna” Trunks bit his lips, causing them to bleed. Goku moaned Trunks name as he felt the intense wave of release fill Trunks so hard that Trunks came not even a second later, moaning Goku’s name as Goku kissed Trunks harshly on the lips-licking the blood as he did-enjoying the feeling of Trunks power filling him up, warming his insides, and sending Goku on a wave of intoxicating pleasure as he felt bound to Trunks in a new way as he could literally feel everything he was doing to Trunks in his mind and barriers between them shattering.

Goku licked Trunks lips as he opened them again for more as he began pumping Trunks cock in his hand, making Trunks moan, as he held Trunks against him. Loving how Trunks writhed and rubbed himself against Goku as he continue to dominate Trunks body. It was a newfound power that Goku was finding himself quickly addicted to as Trunks body rocked into him before the young man was panting hard as he came hard, a shivering mess in Goku’s hands.

“Yes, Trunks-yes!” Goku growled as he felt his own release coming hard deep in Trunks body, coating the youth with so much that some of Goku’s semen dribbled down Trunks inner thighs coating Goku’s own as they both lay together, panting hard, with Goku holding Trunks tight against him. Trunks took in deep breaths, trying hard to breathe, as he finally felt some type of feeling in his limbs that now burned with excruciating pain-only to feel Goku turn him over and lift his hips.

“Go-Goku?!” Trunks shocked and very nervous as he turned his head over his shoulder so he could look at Goku, who was kneeling behind him. Trunks never turned his back on anybody and so fear gripped him as he wondered what Goku was up to. Goku’s deep desire made his red eyes take on a glowing ruby hue as he looked down at Trunks.

“Brace yourself.” Goku whispered into Trunks ear before Trunks gasped as Goku held his hips and pierced Trunks with his cock. Trunks gasped again and clenched hard the sofa arm as Goku kept shoving and pushing harder and harder causing Trunks to blush hard as he found himself seduced by Goku’s rough stimulation and the awkward position that gave Goku’s cock such power. Trunks pushed back and spread his knees wider. Goku feeling Trunks emotions, smirked like Goku Black, as he turned up the speed and power he was using, concentrating hard on what he was feeling from Trunks. Trunks was on fire as he felt Goku’s energy saturated him as he felt blocks inside of him collapse from the sheer power, as he felt Goku pull him up, tightening him up against Goku’s chest as Goku continued to thrust hard making Trunks see stars.

“Trunks-come for me-come!” Goku ordered and Trunks found it very easy to do as he was already on the brink and soon he felt once more Goku’s essence pouring itself into him, trickling down his legs, and making him feel so full as he collapsed on the sofa on to his back.

Trunks sighed, feeling complete bliss, before he looked up. There Goku was kneeling in front of him with onyx eyes shimmering with warm emotion as he came down, putting his weight on his forearms to kiss Trunks. Goku then began licking down Trunks chest and stomach, before spending time on Trunks legs licking up the semen, cleaning his lover in the most intimate of fashions.

“Goku” Trunks warmly called and Goku looked up, sensing Trunks wanting his touch and quickly embraced him. Goku kissed Trunks lips again and held him tight, wanting Trunks to feel his presence and none of that coldness that seemed to be a curse for Trunks to bear. Goku sighed as he smelled his lover’s rain-scent that seem to be Trunks very own and relished it filling his nose.

“Goku, I will clean up here. You need to get back.” Trunks gently before he kissed Goku’s lips.

“I don’t want to go but I know I have to. I started this and I know I need to finish it. I hope Whis lets you come with us.” Goku said catching Trunks attention even more when he felt Goku was not done. Trunks curious blue eyes caught the onyx ones, which were oddly serious for the normally cheerful and upbeat man, who went on to say:

“I don’t know how to explain it- but you aren’t like the others. Vegeta is always quick to get angry with me and cuts me short-or leaves me out of things- mainly to go off on his own to find his own glory. Krillen and the others seem to think of me as a god when they need me to fight, but a stupid idiot whenever I show I can make mistakes, or that I am in some way human-but you-you aren’t like that-you treat me like an equal. You listen and talk things over with me and are unafraid to tell me things as they really are. You aren’t afraid to point things out that I need to know, and to guide me on the right path without making me feel bad. The way you are willing to learn with me without complaining is great too because it makes things fun. You never aren’t afraid to ask me things, and when you do you’re so nice and respectful about it, and man is that refreshing! The others really can be mean at times especially when they think I ain’t thinking enough. But even when you thought I was wrong- you at least came with me for the adventure, something the others normally aren’t up to do. I-I don’t know how to say it-how I feel-I just know that I want more of those adventures and I want those adventures to be with you and I know Whis is wanting yah to leave but I don’t. I want you to stay.” Goku said as he tilted Trunks chin and kissed him deeply, sensing the kiss could be a way of telling Trunks the things he couldn’t say. The long and deep moan from Trunks made Goku’s nervousness disappear and a feeling of intense and wondrous happiness filled him, he knew he was right! The kiss was a perfect way to tell Trunks how he felt!

Trunks moaned and pulled Goku into another kiss before he broke the kiss, panting hard, and wanting more-but time was against them. He knew they spent too much time away and Goku had to get back. Trunks took a deep breath and smiled at Goku, feeling Goku’s lust, desire, and love in that kiss more than he thought was possible.

Trunks licked his lips and whispered: “I want those adventures too but if we don’t go now, they will come looking for us.”

“Oh-yeah that’s right! Oh man and if Vegeta is the one-yeah we better go.” Goku said as he quickly went and found his underwear and pants only to feel Trunks touching his shoulder. He turned around and suddenly caught a beautiful surprise: Trunks was on his knees in front of him. Goku felt his heart instantly begin to pound as he felt Trunks grasp his cock and begin to lavish it with his tongue, instantly Goku grasped Trunks hair, running his fingers down the strands to the blazing red mark that he saw was glowing red on his lover's neck. Touching it caused Trunks to deeply moan and made the youth quicken his movements causing Goku to pant and breathe harder and faster.

“Trunks-Trunks please!” Goku gasped as he leaned against the wall and began seeing bright stars as he felt Trunks was going up and down his cock, suddenly the underside, and began sucking hard on his balls, before sipping his tip all the while massaging Goku’s thighs-especially the inner area, first the front then back, before pulling himself up holding onto Goku’s waist. It was like a magical dance that Goku got caught up in as he felt Trunks sucking and bobbing his head to take Goku in as deeply as he could. Goku now knew why Trunks enjoyed this so much and wondered if he could just lay in bed and let Trunks do this all day long as he felt Trunks heated mouth begin to hum…

“Oh god Trunks yes!” Goku blurted out as he grasped the young man’s head with his fingers and pushed him more onto his cock, wanting and needing more of Trunks mouth, and began thrusting hard into the young man’s mouth. Trunks moaned and grasped Goku’s buttocks and relaxed his mouth, letting Goku thrust at his own pace, and soon found himself with a tidal wave of semen, which he happily swallowed to the shock of Goku, whose cock hardened again at the sight. Trunks then gently used his tongue to clean Goku before he stood and watched Goku dress with hungry eyes that showed Goku how much he desired more. Goku was so mesmerized by them that he almost missed the fact that Trunks held his gi belt in his hands, until he saw Trunks approach and wrap his waist, and properly tied it on with his own fingers. Trunks then grabbed Goku’s belt and gently tugged the older man closer, then went and kissed Goku making Goku instantly intoxicated by the taste of himself and Trunks inside the youth’s mouth, before Trunks let him go.

“You better go first. This way there is decent time between us. I will be in as soon as I finish dressing.” Trunks said and Goku nodded before he grabbed Trunks by the waist with one hand and placed a kiss of his own on Trunks lips.

“Alright, but don’t be too long or I’ll come back for yah.” Goku ordered before he put on his boots and left. Trunks smiled as he then used the adjacent bathroom to wash up and dress. He was relieved when he saw his clothes were unmarked by their activities-unlike his body that was covered in bruises from Goku’s rough fingers and bites from the underside of his chin all the way down to his thighs.

Trunks gaped for a moment at the marks on his skin, before he gave a nervous laugh as he began to wash and clean up. 

= = 

Trunks smiled as he adjusted his shirt before pushing the button that opened a closet, letting a cleaning robot come in. He pressed the button for sanitation and cleaning mode before he left knowing the robot was going to be done very quickly. He was not surprised that his Mother had made one as she hated cleaning. Leaving the room, he entered the meeting area, ten minutes after Goku.

He was surprised to see Goku sitting on a sofa looking dejected near a window.

Goku replied with an angry scowl towards Whis, Beerus, and Supreme Kai, “You can’t come. They said it would be too much of a risk.”

“It would cause an uproar with the other gods. The risk of them upsetting Lord Zeno would be far too high…” Supreme Kai began but Trunks gently shook his head and said:

“No need to explain. I understand.” Trunks said to Supreme Kai before turning to Goku. Looking him in the eyes he said, “Honestly Goku it’s better this way. I know I would feel better being able to watch over things while you are away instead of being over there worrying about something happening. I would rather be here and buy time for you guys to come back then for us to return to find out we were too late.” Trunks said to Goku who nodded to Trunks.

Vegeta eyed them with suspicion, turning from one to the other. He had sensed something happening before and knew it had been those two, but what? It had been a lot of energy and power. He at first thought it had been training but now was not sure. He did not know why but his instincts were telling him it was something else. He would have believed it was sex but Goku was attached by a chain to his wife and knowing Goku’s so-called pure of heart, knew he would not hurt Chi-Chi, if anything, because he was too afraid of her. As for Trunks, he knew and trusted his son, so he knew his boy would not break a family-especially Goku’s-apart like that.

(So, what then?) Vegeta asked himself as the wheels in his mind continued to turn.

“Well, we have no choice now. We will need Gohan after all.” Vegeta said surprising Trunks with his choice for Trunks replacement. Trunks was about to say something in response when Goku blurted out that he would go and get Frieza! This caused a small uproar with the others while Trunks wondered if it was a good idea but then saw Beerus and Whis, then thought of his Father’s and Goku’s new power.

“I don’t see why not. You and my Father should be able to handle him in case he gets out of line.” Trunks simply said surprising everybody by his support of Goku and making Bulma turn to him.

“Don’t tell me you actually agree?!”

“Sure I do. I was able to defeat him and by now those two have come so far that I doubt Frieza will want to misbehave. Besides you guys have those two as well-” Trunks said turning to Beerus and Whis, “That and with his desire to most likely be eager to get his body back, I doubt he will put up much of a fuss. If anything, he will be all too eager to leave hell to do something different.”

“You sound like you know what Hell is like.” Beerus suspiciously but Trunks just said, “Well, if Hell is really Hell, I doubt anybody would prefer it over anything else.” Whis chuckled and said, “True if the rumors are anything to go by then yes, I can see why you would say that.”

“Alright, then-!” Goku said looking around at his friends but his eyes staying a moment longer on Trunks, he made a move to use his Instant Transmission to leave but stopped when he saw Whis approaching his lover. Goku watched as Trunks sighed and began to walk away when Whis said:

“Mister Trunks, may I have a moment of your time to speak with you?”

TBC.


	4. An Auspicious Confession

Goku watched with suspicious and wary eyes as Weiss approached Trunks. Goku’s body was at the edge of his seat as his eyes took in every move of Weiss’s body. Goku quickly looked at Future Trunks noticing his young lover was only curious at the angel’s approach. Then, a sudden thought struck Goku like a powerful blow to the face.

(They changed their minds! He’s wanting to take Trunks away!) Goku horrified thought was quick to his feet and instantly appeared in front of Future Trunks pushing the youth behind him, to protect him from any reach of Weiss.

“Hey! I know he isn’t gonna be in the tournament, but it doesn’t mean yah havta take him anywhere-he can stay here, right? I mean what difference does it make really?! There’s gonna be two of him no matter where he goes right? So why can’t he stay here?” Goku demanded to know with his serious fighting gaze on Weiss, who seemed suddenly amused by Goku’s reaction of his approach to the young Sword-Swinger and of Goku’s assumptions which suddenly caught everybody’s attention.

“Well, yes that may be true-unless I took him to a time where he does not exist, or he already died, that would be the circumstance.” Weiss confirmed as he stood in front of the two, “As for him staying here, I alreayd said it would work out considering the circumstances of everybody here already knowing he exists. Isn't that right, My Lord?”

“Honestly, I could care less! What matters most right now is our performance in the Tournament!” Beerus exclaimed.

“So, he can stay with us then?” Goku reconfirming the fact as he turned his eyes to the Supreme Kai without leaving his place in front of Trunks. Goku’s hand in fact moved to Future Trunks hip to insure the youth was behind him within reach. Goku’s eyes made sure to keep everybody in his sight as he waited for his answer from Supreme Kai while his body was ready to react to protect Trunks from anybody who dared to move towards them.

“I don’t see why not. Everybody knows him and Zamasu has been taken care of, so I see no concerns with him remaining here. In fact, with how you have assisted us so far, I would think it a great honor if you remained and continued to assist us.” Supreme Kai said as he turned his eyes to Future Trunks, whose eyes met the Supreme Kai’s as he nodded in an affirmative way.

“Good! Its settled then!” Goku cheerfully as he turned to Future Trunks saying, “You’re good to stay!”

“We have to celebrate!” Bulma excitedly as she got on the phone speaking to her caterers that were on speed-dial before beginning to speed-dial all their friends.

“Goku” Future Trunks went to say something but Vegeta intervened saying to his son, “Now you have no excuse to slack off! I will make sure you stay on the right track!”

“I’m sure you will Vegeta and so will I! Oh man! I’m so excited! I know I’m gonna have to train harder now that I have you to train with!” Goku happily to Trunks.

“Yes, we will allow this but remember: no- more- time traveling!” Beerus shouted his warning, which was his deal with Vegeta: no more time traveling nonsense, and the time traveler could stay. Vegeta nodded to Beerus as Whis spoke Bulma about the food being ordered, neither of them noticing Trunks eyes widening at Beerus's words. Shadows covered Trunks face as a troubled gloss filled Trunks blue eyes. Trunks turned to Goku only to see the older Saiyan go with Vegeta to Whis to ask if Trunks could join their training sessions.

Trunks had no idea what they were talking about but Bulma noticed his eyes looked troubled as he left the room. With his head ducked low and his inner conscience leading him to Bulma’s empty laboratory, where he sighed as he leaned against the wall with his legs crossed and his mind full of troubled thoughts. So troubled was he, that he had not noticed it was the wall where he and Goku bit each other under a Red Moon.

“I can’t do this.” Trunks whispered as the truth of the situation hit him head-on, “I can’t. It’s gone too far already and Goku’s family deserves better. They need Goku and I need to time travel. There is no other way.” Trunks nodded to himself and turned around, he went towards the lab door returning to the living room where everybody was gathering and talking, “I have to speak with him. He deserves that much.” However, just as Trunks was about to head through the door, he saw Gohan holding Pan, speaking with Goku. Gohan’s smiling face and Goku laughing hit Trunks hard. As if an invisible barrier was suddenly put up between him and the rest of the Z Warriors, Trunks clenched his fists, turned around and left, walking quietly down the corridor recalling a time with his Father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Trunks recalled his whole time with his Father well, cherished it, and kept it close, although the bitter experience had been brutal.

Memory of Hyperbolic Time Chamber: Future Trunks and Vegeta

“Do you even care about her at all?!” Trunks challenged his Father as he once more had to deal with his Father’s pride, arrogance, and bitter personality that once more made it clear that his Father wanted nothing to do with him and his Mother. Trunks didn’t know why but he had to at least know this much. Gohan and his Mother seemed to close off whenever his father was mentioned in his time, so he had figured to just ask the man himself while he had the chance. Of course, to get an answer was proving absolutely exasperating experience, and just as futile as his attempts to get his father to train with him so they could work together to face Cell.

“Oh, get over yourself! Saiyans never mate for love. Just to produce powerful offspring and the joy of release. Only pathetic humans like your Mother go on about nonsense such as love and marriage. True Saiyans, especially purebloods such as I, have only one love: the love of combat.The more powerful the opponent, the better. We care for nothing else. Get it Boy? You and your Mother are absolutely nothing to me. Now get out of my way!” With those harsh words, a powerful blast was sent to Trunks chest, where the young man was thrown thousands of miles away from Vegeta-who went on, without a glance in Trunks direction, to carry on with his own training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

End of Memory

Trunks heart had been ripped by his Father’s words. He knew he could never bare to hurt his Mother with his Father’s harsh words and had decided to keep them to himself. Locked away where they would never see the light of day. Knowing his Mother was the only sole survivor in his world of her own family-besides himself-made him fully aware that his Mother only had him left. He had to take care of her and protect her, especially after that moment since he knew his father never would-even as a spirit-bother to even try.

Deep in thought, Trunks wandered down the corridor and out of Capsule Corporation. Walking down the path leading to the outside gate, as the sun began setting behind the mountains, down the sidewalk. Solemn silence was his soul and the crisp cool breeze of loneliness surrounded his body, making it impossible for him to feel anything. He was used to feeling like this for so long that he felt comfortable with his skin feeling like ice. Unaware that his eyes looked haunted by his thoughts as he found himself suddenly looking up into Goku’s warm black eyes as the older man appeared instantaneously in front of him.

“Hey Trunks, what’s wrong? Bulma’s wondering where you went off too. You know she is getting everybody together for your party, right?" Goku asked gently as he looked into his lover’s cold blue eyes, while his own looked at his young lover with concern.

“There was no need.” Trunks said as he suddenly found it bothersome that his Mother had began to plan a party. Trunks did not know why but it might have something to do with him not used to happy celebrations. Most of the time, when they had the parties in the past to celebrate their victories against Cell, Broly, and Bojack, Trunks had found everything to be too loud and hated the feeling of being boxed in by so many people. That hadn’t changed, and so Trunks found the whole thing more bothersome than enjoyable, and so it was quite a challenge to not fly off to enjoy solitude someplace else until the whole thing was over and done.

“Ahh, I get it. Vegeta’s the same way. Hey, if you come, why don’t we make it productive and train together? That will certainly make the hours fly!” Goku cheerfully but then he saw Trunks shake his head.

“No Goku. If we go back, you are going back to your family and will treat them right.” Trunks said as he tried his hardest to gather his inner strength to say the rest but suddenly was caught off guard by a low, deep growl that made him suddenly on alert. He looked up at the older Saiyan whose gentle eyes suddenly became stern. It was the look that Goku usually reserved for Evil.

“Are you serious Trunks?” Goku asked his voice deeper than normal, but Trunks could hear what he really was saying loud and clear, the question was not about the topic-but him ordering the older Saiyan, challenging him, and their relationship. He could feel it in the air. He could feel Goku was alert and knew what he fully meant by his words although he had not said anything outright other than the simple question.

“Dead serious.” Trunks replied as he kept his eyes on Goku’s. “We are allies Goku, but we can’t be any more than that. You have a family and I’m not going to make you choose. After everything you have done for me from the androids to saving my world this time around, it is only right that I let this go, and let you live the rest of your days in peace with your family. You out of everybody deserve that much.” Trunks said as he felt his heart ripping in his chest, tearing inch by inch, but he remained strong, still stood tall and proud. Vegeta, if he had seen this, would have been proud with the strength that shined in Trunks posture and the resolve in his eyes.

“I told you I wasn’t sorry. I told you I was never going to let you go.” Goku’s voice was deep, reminding Trunks of the voice of Goku Black, as Goku stepped close, keeping his eyes on Trunks own. The man was nothing but power incarnate. Even Vegeta would have felt shivers of fear by the power he was giving off, but Trunks refused to back down and be intimidated, instead he shined with his own power as he stared the mighty Saiyan down without a flinch.

Trunks voice dropped an octave as he said, “You should if you know what’s good for you because I don’t take someone’s leftover scraps. Besides, I didn’t think you were serious, and I was just in it for fun, which it was, but now it’s over. We need to both move on with our lives. On our own different paths and separate futures.”

“Like hell we will!” Goku growled and went to reach for Trunks’ collar but Trunks hit Goku’s wrist with his palm, smacking it out of the way with his own growl.

“Get it through your thick skull! It’s over!” Trunks said using his other hand to push Goku’s chest, making him stumble backwards. Trunks aware of the human bystanders did not put as much force into it as he would have liked. Truth was, he hoped that was enough to get Goku to drop it, but his hope was for naught because Goku was Goku.

And Goku was a Pure-Blooded Saiyan. A pure-blooded Saiyan that was the Dominant and was being challenged by his Submissive. Which made Goku’s blood boil in a way that he never felt before. Goku growled as he saw his Mate turn his back on him, walking away with his head held high, not knowing he had pushed his dominant’s buttons to the point of no return.

“Oh no you don’t!” Goku growled as he clenched his fist, appearing before Trunks again, catching his lover by placing his hands fiercely on Trunks’ shoulders-keeping his submissive still, as he growled: “You dare throw me a challenge and think you can just walk away? Think again Trunks! I’m taking it and gonna stop at nothin’ until I’ve proven myself to you! Just watch me Trunks and don’t dare think you are free-you are still mine and I’m never lettin’ you go! You belong to me! I’m your mate! No one else!”

Suddenly filled with dread, Trunks eyes widened with apprehension as he wondered if he unlocked the real Goku Black when a voice interrupted them. It was like Goku’s, but softer, and shocked Trunks to the core that he had been so focused on Goku that he did not sense Gohan’s presence. Goku, had, it was clear since he did not look at all surprised to see his oldest coming up to them with a brown shopping bag in his arms that was full of baby diapers and formula as well as a few new toys.

“Dad, I think you need some time away to clear your head, don’t you think?” Gohan said with his own stern voice and his own resolve in his eyes that took the sight in with calculating eyes.

“Yeah, you’re right but I’ll be back soon. This isn’t over Trunks.” Goku said looking sternly at his Mate for a moment before he used his Instant Transmission to pop out. Trunks was left standing with Gohan. Dread filling his stomach as he clenched his fists, trying hard to not break down.

(Why did it have to turn out like this? First Goku Black kills my Mom and Mai, destroyed what little we had left, and then the gods destroy my time, and now this?) Trunks thought as he gave into the urge and slammed his fist sideways into the nearby fence, cracking it so hard that the fence looked like broken glass that was about to shatter, before turning to walk away. He knew Gohan watched and felt the other Half-Saiyan follow him. They went around the corner to Capsule Corporation Park, where they had a picnic that came with their first fight with Broly all those years ago. Yet, just like then, the Sakura Cherry Blossom Trees were in full bloom and the grass was a lively shade of healthy green. Trunks sat on the bench joined by Gohan, who set his bag down beside him.

“How much did you see?” Trunks whispered with his head down low.

“I won’t lie. I saw it all. From the time my Dad mentioned you guys training at the party. I wasn't eavesdropping, not at first. You see, I was called by your Mom, she invited us to the party and I was going to meet Videl and Pan there, but forgot we needed more supplies. I was about to head on in when I saw my Dad and you talking outside the gate as I came up. I’m not sorry that I did now. How long has this been going on between you and my Dad?” Gohan

Trunks swallowed knowing Gohan had the right to know and said, “Honestly, just a few moments here and there. I’m not going to lie to you Gohan, ask me. I know you have questions.”

“Is it serious?” Gohan nodded his appreciation and turned to Trunks.

“That’s a two-parter. Gohan, I wish it could be. All my life I grew up on stories with your Dad and the first time I met him, I felt a connection, but back then I thought it was just a crush from meeting my Super-Hero. So, I didn’t say or do anything, just appreciated and cherished the time I could fight beside him and the rest of you. It was the same thing when I returned to help you guys with the Androids and Cell.” Trunks recalling his first-time meeting Goku and feeling that happiness that came from it, and the feeling of elation that came with Goku’s invitation to return to fight the androids with them.

“And now?” Gohan’s voice broke through Trunks thoughts, and Trunks swallowed.

“Now-Now I know better, but I also know it can’t be. He belongs to you guys. I know what its like to see someone tear apart your family and I don’t desire to do that to anybody-especially to your family. You guys have been through so much because of me and deserve better. Believe me Gohan-” Trunks said turning to Goku’s oldest and meeting his eyes with his own, “I’m not expecting anything from your Father and I'm not going to make him choose.”

“I know, I heard you breaking it off with him. Telling him it’s over.” Gohan said as he looked down at the ground recalling what he heard. Trunks then had a thought and took a breath saying exactly what was on his mind. Hoping Gohan would understand.

“If you’re worried about your Dad, it wasn’t anything for him.” Here, Gohan turned his eyes back to Trunks. Gohan saw the clenched fists, the bowed head, and the hurt shimmering in the blue eyes as the young man went on to say, “I know from my Dad. He told me when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, when I asked him if he ever loved my Mother, that Saiyans-Pure-Bloods-don’t feel love. They just reproduce to populate the species.”

“Yeah he told me something similar once.” Gohan said recalling Vegeta’s talk with him prior to his marriage with Videl:

“You will feel a bond. I can tell because you care about her as I do for Bulma, hence we felt a connection prior to mating. As such, I warn you-be on guard, the bonding is going to be very powerful. How I am not sure since it's unique to the ones involved, but if you cherish her and stay with her, it will continue to grow into a wondrous thing. You should be proud of yourself, you found a good mate who brings out the best in you. That is very hard to find for any Saiyan. Most don’t find that, but then again most Saiyans are fine with that since they only seek temporary relief that only satisfies our primitive urge to reproduce for the sake of our species.” Vegeta said to Gohan with a sad smile and a low murmur that Gohan was sure he was not supposed to hear, “I pity them, they don’t know what they're missing.” Gohan smiled as he saw Vegeta’s eyes brightening and shimmering with love as he saw Bulma come in with Goten and Trunks in tow, following like little chicks, carrying her packages. Gohan shook his head, putting the memory to the back of his mind, and turned to Trunks who swallowed hard.

Gohan could tell this was very hard on Trunks who took a breath and said, “Then you know Goku doesn’t feel the same way that I do. That’s why I had to tell him that it was over. To him it was nothing but to me it was everything, which is why I had to make it clear to him that I was letting him go, mostly for me to get it through my head that he wasn’t mine to keep.” Trunks whispered unaware that the sun was casting a third shadow besides their own on the ground from the setting sun.

“I see. You know for the longest time, I was always angry with my Dad. He was always going off fighting, dying, coming back, just to leave again. I never understood that. I mean, I knew he was doing it to protect us but you’re right: I wanted my Dad around. I wanted him to be the Dad that other kids had. The one that went on picnics, went to PTA meetings, and was always there.” Gohan said as he looked at kids playing with their Dads on the playground, “But you know what? That changed. I changed.”

Trunks turned his eyes to Gohan who continued to focus on the kids for a minute before turning his eyes to Trunks, “It changed when I became a Dad. You see before you came back, a few months ago Frieza was restored to life. Achieved a new form he called Golden Frieza and destroyed our world. I could not believe it! I literally was frozen in place with the others, only being protected by Whis’s power. Knowing my wife and child had been blown up and I couldn’t stop it-angered and terrified me. That is when I fully understood my Dad and Vegeta, their desire to still train and fight to always be prepared. It is also when I fully understood you. The way you worried about everybody being killed by the Androids and how come you took so many risks to time-travel. I also think I understand now your perspective because when Frieza destroyed Earth, everything-even our dragon balls, were gone. I had forgotten until you came back that you were living in a world where there were no second-chances. That is when I understood that there are things worth fighting for, and it is something that I also understood that my Mom never bothered to think about, or try to understand.”

“What-you mean she didn't know? She didn't get it after all this time?” Trunks asked and saw Gohan shake his head.

“All my life she and my Dad were always arguing about his fighting and training-sometimes it got to the point where they would break things and scream at each other. She would even make comments that she didn't care if the Earth was blown up, or that an alien was on his way to destroy Earth, that I just had to study and not care about that stuff. You heard her a couple of times when you were here last time. She was bent on me studying hard to become a scholar and never thought if the Earth was destroyed, and all of us were killed, that I would never get to be a scholar. That it wouldn’t matter because I would never be able to teach anybody because there wouldn’t be any survivors. I often wondered why they were still together since they didn’t seem to be able to talk or listen to each another. Even now, Goten and I have our talks, and even though he is so young, he can’t help but see the difference between my marriage to Videl and our parents’ marriage. It’s bad when even he is questioning things, don’t you think?” Gohan asked with a whimsical smile.

“I guess when you put it that way.” Trunks cautiously as he wondered what Gohan was getting at.

“Good, then would you mind hanging in there, Trunks? I know my Dad and I can tell he was serious when he said he wasn’t going to give up and knowing him: he won't.” Gohan said turning to Trunks whose eyes widened in shock.

“What-But Gohan-” Trunks went to say but Gohan shook his head.

“Look, I know he’s married but Goten and I have talked it over many times, and we agree our parents’ should never have gotten together. But you-you and my Dad can easily make it work, I can see it! Come on Trunks, give my Dad a chance. I will even help My Dad get his marriage taken care of and help him to talk things over with Goten- so, will you take my Dad back and make him happy? Please Trunks?” Gohan pleaded with his hands up as if he was saying prayers and with his eyes focused on Trunks.

“Wait a second-you-you actually want this? Are you sure?” Trunks in complete disbelief and Gohan nodded his head enthusiastically.

“Absolutely! Come on Trunks, what do you say?” Gohan said and Trunks sighed as he ran his hand down the back of his head, caressing his neck for a second, before letting out a breath.

“Alright, but I’m not going to take him back just because you want me to. He needs to prove to me that he wants this as much as I do, and that marriage has to go. Otherwise, I’m not doing this.” Trunks sternly to Gohan who broadly smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry Trunks. You just leave that whole marriage thing to me. Believe me, I will take care of that, no problem. You just work on getting my Dad back pronto, okay?” Gohan said with a mischievous smile.

“Okay Gohan, you got a deal.” Trunks said as the two grasped hands before they stood to leave the park, Gohan making sure he had everything, before they left towards the exit.

“You know, now that I think about it, I don’t think you will have that much work to do. I saw the way my Dad looked at you and he never looked at my Mom like that. I think he really cares about you and sees you worth fighting for.” Gohan said as they headed out.

Trunks smirked, “Well if that's the case, I better up my game. I don't want to make it too easy for him, right?”

Gohan laughed as they came up to Capsule Corporation’s lawn. He happily greeted his wife and daughter, before going to the others. Trunks heart felt lighter than ever as he went to assist his younger self in setting a table.

From afar, Goku eyed his Mate as he walked onto Capsule Corporation's lawn where the barbecue and the caterers were setting everything up. Normally, he didn’t pry but being so angry he could not help himself. He did not do “running away” nor did he leave anything unsettled, and part of him knew his son was no threat but knowing another Male Saiyan wanted time with his mate had irked him. Which was why he decided to stay close by and watch over what was occurring. Now, he felt it was a good thing since he now understood better what Trunks was doing and why. He also was glad that Gohan was going to help instead of standing in his way.

(Now what’s going to be my next move?) Goku thought not knowing his eyes began to glow red again as he eyed his Mate from afar, but they instantly went back to normal as he saw Gohan motioning him over with his hand. Goku cheerfully smiled and walked over to Gohan, having a feeling he knew what this was going to be about. As Goku was led over to the side by Gohan, Trunks went to sit at the table, pondering his conversation with Gohan that appeared to him nothing short but a genuine miracle. The surprise that he had felt from the acceptance of Gohan was still astounding, and even more, Gohan’s willingness to help.

(Thank you Gohan. Thank you so much.) Trunks thought before Kid Trunks came up to him with his friend Goten.

“Hey Future-Me, can we ask you something?” Kid Trunks as he slid to the seat beside his Future Self as Goten took the seat beside Kid Trunks.

“Hm? Sure.” Trunks said turning to his younger self wondering what this was about. He was surprised to see his younger self's eyes looking determined. It was clear that the kids had been talking about something and that something had to do with him. (But what could they possibly want with me?) Future Trunks wondered as he noticed even Goten was looking at him-meeting his eyes with a resolved look.

“We know your super-strong and with the others gone to the Tournament well, nobody is gonna be around. So, I was wondering, can you come with us to 17’s island? Please?” Kid Trunks said, and Trunks instantly knew there was more to it than just the simple request. Sure enough, his younger-self leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “All we have to do is protect the animals and the island. I was thinking you may be able to take the time and train us- help us get stronger. See they don’t let us do much, my Dad especially, and we really want to improve. Can you help?”

Trunks chuckled as he pulled away and nodded before he replied in a low voice knowing they had to keep this to themselves, “But you both will have to keep your word and listen to me-that means obeying me, you know: doing as I say the first go-around when I say it, okay?” Trunks said unaware that he sounded just like his kid self just then.

“Sure thing!” Kid Trunks

“Yeah, no problem!” Goten

Suddenly Trunks found the two in his arms hugging him before they went and dug into their food. Trunks smiled and shook his head before he was surprised to see the others looking at them, smiling, and laughing. Trunks just blushed and turned to his food, where he went to pick up his fork wondering how this day could turn out to be so good? Trunks couldn’t remember the last time he had such a good day where everything appeared to work out.

TBC. 


	5. Suspicious Eyes

Author's Note: Thank you for being patient. The next chapter is already in the works and will be up soon. Hope everybody has a wonderful winter holiday!!

Story Begins Now:

“Dad, I know about you and Trunks. I talked to him.” Gohan said to his Father who stood in front of him with a cheerful gaze that became serious.

“So?” Goku simply as he measured his son’s power level with his own. (He may want to help and that is fine, but I won’t let him take advantage of this situation. Trunks is mine!)

“Look, your marriage with Mom is going to be a problem if we don’t take care of it. I know of several ways that we can make sure that it’s taken care of, so you can be with Trunks.” Gohan said but Goku continued to eye his son with a serious gaze.

“Alright as long as I’m the one that’s with him. Understand, son?” Goku sternly as he pierced his son with his most powerful gaze. It struck Gohan to the core. He knew exactly what his father meant.

“Don’t worry Dad. I’m happy with Videl. I want you and Trunks to be just as happy as we are. That’s all.” Gohan promised and Goku nodded, sensing his son’s honesty through his feelings, and simply nodded.

“Alright, so what’s the deal?” Goku asked as he crossed his arms, eyeing his son with a serious gaze still but one that was friendlier and began listening to Gohan.

= = Across the Ways = =

Future Trunks was a mix of emotions. He really did try to handle the large crowd of his family and his Mother’s friends, the buffet vendors, the gods, and all the mini-robots- but the moment his little self and Goten ran off to help his Mother with Bra, Trunks suddenly felt uneasy. Trunks knew this party was for him but at this very moment: it just made him feel worse. The crowd made him feel like he had no place to run, and everywhere Trunks eyes turn were loud city noises that began echoing like loud explosions in his mind, on top of the laughter that began turning into screams of terror-

Future Trunks swiftly looked around and noticed one of the vendors and moved towards them, wanting more than anything to run over-but refused to do so. Though he was frantic with emotions, part of his mind was reminding him that he didn’t want to make a scene in front of his family and friends. So he carefully made his way over, in a steady calm manner, placed haking hands on the stool that was in front of him, and in a his calm, quiet voice asked for hard liquor.

“Alrighty, let’s see, oh yeah I think we have that.” Said the vendor as he quickly made it. Trunks was unaware that Goku’s eyes were on him, catching his form from over his oldest son’s shoulder, and feeling a sudden sense of knowing. Goku didn’t have to talk, or ask questions, he just knew instinctively that Trunks was upset. He watched from where he was as Trunks downed one glass after another and began keeping count in his mind. Goku suddenly felt uneasy as he first got up to five then ten in just a matter of minutes-that is when it hit him: Trunks was not thirsty-he was trying to get drunk.

But why?

Focusing on Trunks, he began feeling emotions, and a heavy desire to not feel anything-to not think about anything. To for once just feel numb. Blissful nothingness. Goku didn’t like that-not one bit.

“-so, you see Dad, it really won’t be a problem. Well, what do you think?” Gohan asked and Goku nodded his consent.

“Okay, Gohan, let’s do it!” Goku said when they were interrupted by Bulma calling everybody to attention.

“Okay guys! Now that we had a great meal-let’s go take in a movie! I already got the tickets!” Bulma said as she handed her set to Vegeta to hold as she passed out ones for everybody else, which only took a moment. Future Trunks hadn’t paid any attention, Goku noticed he was still drinking, and frowned-making his way to Bulma to get his and Trunks tickets’.

“Hey Bulma, I’m going to pop over there with Future Trunks.” Goku said and happily Bulma handed over the tickets saying:

“Great! Hey while you’re there can you claim our seats? This is a brand-new movie-we are literally seeing it on opening day- supposed to be a huge success from what I hear. We don’t want someone to steal our seats. It was hard to get them as it is.”

“Sure thing, Bulma!” Goku cheerfully before going over to the young Saiyan at the bar. When he came up, he could see the vendor also looking worried as he eyed Trunks.

“Hey Buddy, don’t you think had enough? I mean these are rather strong.”

“-not enough.” Trunks mumbled as he leaned his head up against his fist, his words thick and slightly slurry as his eyes appeared tired to Goku, who saw Trunks close them, resting his eyes to the world. As Goku came up to the young man sitting on the bar stool, Goku waved to the vendor, who nodded and left his station mentioning it was his break-time. Goku touched Trunks shoulder, getting the young man to look up at him.

“Hey, we’re going to a movie now.” Goku said and saw Trunks nod, and watched as Trunks stood just fine until he was falling into Goku’s waiting arms, “Woah, hey, you alright?”

Trunks chuckled and smiled up at Goku, “-‘M fine, just tripped ‘s all.”

“Alright Trunks but let me take you to the theatre. We don’t want to be late.” Goku said grasping Trunks around the waist as everybody were getting into their cars or flying up in the sky. Gohan saw them and Goku nodded to Trunks before placing his two fingers upon his forehead. Gohan smiled before joining Videl, who he saw was struggling with Pan and the car seat buckle.

“Hey now, let your Mom buckle you in.” Gohan gently to his daughter before he gave up and held her, which allowed Videl to get the buckle right.

“Hey Gohan, can Trunks and I come with you?” Goten came rushing over with Trunks right behind him.

“Huh, sure guys! Hop right in, just make sure to buckle up. Safety first after all.” Gohan said as he opened the door for the kids who rushed in, knowing Gohan had gotten a brand new car and wanted to check it out.

“Oh cool, it can keep your drinks warm and cool!” Trunks said noticing the temperature nozzles in the cup holders.

“Yeah and hey check that out-a map with directions!” Goten said pointing to Gohan’s dashboard.

Videl smiled at them before she caught Gohan’s contemplating face, that was completely serious and stern. It was a look that she knew well. It meant her husband was thinking about something that was life-changing or dangerous. Wondering what it could be, she wondered if she ought to ask but then heard the kids laughing and knew not to. She trusted Gohan and knew when he was ready, he would tell her.

“Uh oh! Pan needs changing! Hey Videl can I change her? I want to get really good at it, so I can take care of Bra!” Trunks said making her and Gohan smile, and under her direction, Goten and Trunks changed Pan before helping secure her back in her car seat.

= = At the Movie Theatre = =

“Here we go!” Goku said as he arrived with Future Trunks, whose glazed blue eyes made Goku worry as the younger Saiyan followed Goku inside the building. They instantly noticed the concession stand that had four long lines and then two walkways that had doors with numbers on them. Along the way were large pictures with words, names, and sometimes a month, date, or Coming Soon. Trunks instantly walked up to the stand and eyed the menu as Goku took out their tickets and figured out quickly which theatre they were in. When he turned his eyes to tell Trunks, he was shocked to see another man, a younger one around Trunks’ age eyeing his lover’s body. The brown eyed, blonde haired man was clearly taking his time as he roamed his eyes over his lover’s very fit physique, lingering on the backside, making Goku instantly see red.

“Come on Trunks, your Mother can get the snacks and drinks.” Goku ordered grasping his lover’s hand in his own before taking his lover to the stand with the salts and seasons, silverware, napkins, and trash can. Goku could feel that other man’s eyes still on his lover and growled deeply, making Trunks turn to him-but before Trunks could say anything, he was pushed into the table by Goku and kissed deeply. Trunks moaned and arched into Goku, wrapping his arms tightly around the older Saiyan’s neck to pull him closer. Trunks gasped as Goku began tasting his mouth with his tongue, unaware of the older Saiyan eyeing the other man until the man walked away. Only then, did Goku pull away, kissing his lover’s lips once more before he led them to the dark room that held their theatre.

“These are our seats, oh but Bulma didn’t tell me the others.” Goku said realizing Bulma’s mistake as Trunks sat in his rightful seat, eyeing Goku who began counting but that was cut off as the lights went out. Goku gasped and looked around, noticing the very front rows were full but the two rows in front of them and the one behind them were empty and said to Trunks in a low voice, “The lights shouldn’t have gone out yet.”

“-‘s okay Goku, jus-c’mere.” Trunks slurred as he slapped the seat next to him. Goku nodded and took his seat, hoping the others would arrive soon. Just then, Goku realized he didn’t know what they were watching and went to pull out his ticket to see, but Trunks fingers on his wrist stopped him. Goku looked up, to see Trunks had lifted the arm separating them and was now sliding on top of him as the movie began, “Trunks what?”

But Trunks smirked and placed his fingers gently on top of Goku’s lips before taking them for his own, moving his body into Goku’s as he sat upon Goku’s waist-making with every move-their cocks rub together. Goku smiled and leaned back a bit, keeping his fingers on Trunks waist, as the youth continued to move, sliding up into him as their chests rubbed together as Goku maneuvered Trunks to lay underneath him-purposely hitting the button on the seat that made his chair recline and the footrest rise to meet them. Never did they stop kissing each other, nor stop their hands from seeking skin to touch, even as Goku’s hands pushed Trunks pants and boxer-briefs down to the man’s knees as he began lavishing kisses from Trunks neck to his chest and stomach before undoing his own black belt and opening his orange pants.

Trunks moaned low as he felt Goku’s hands go from his side to under his thigh, bringing it up and around him, forcing them even closer. Trunks arched up into Goku, throwing his head back as he gasped, feeling Goku’s hardness breech him forcing him to grasp hard to Goku, placing his head inbetween the older man’s neck and shoulder, biting down hard as he felt pain. Goku gasped before he growled at the sensation of his mate’s bite, feeling it right on his pulsing vein in his neck. Goku’s eyes instantly went from black to red as he felt his mate begin moving-rubbing himself on Goku’s cock, taking it even deeper as he wrapped his legs around Goku’s back. Goku growled low into his lover’s ear, picking his lover further up, before thrusting into his mate. The surround sound system was blaring with noise but Goku didn’t care. In fact, he didn’t think twice about anything except his Mate, who he was carefully tending to-moving his hips gently-rocking into his lover, eagerly watching the expressive eyes and face under him. Goku happily traced each eye carefully, following the red dim light that outlined his lovers' eyes so perfectly that it appeared each one were encompassed and outlined by a red hue. Feeling his mate’s emotions-sensing what his lover desired, wanted, and needed, eagerly providing each one as he felt his way further, deeper, harder, piercing his lover’s core with each kiss, touch, and thrust that made his lover's sky blue eyes become a deeper sapphire.

“Goku-Goku” Trunks gasped in Goku’s ear, tightly clinging to Goku, his hair stuck to his face, panting hard as he felt everything was too much as his body tightened. Goku was carefully biting his lover’s neck, keeping a tight hold on his lover’s neck as he did, with the other around Trunks’ slim, fit waist, enjoying how Trunks was erratically rubbing, pushing down, clenching, and arching up onto his cock until with a deep moan Goku felt a burst of wetness hit his naked stomach forcing his own semen to explode inside of Trunks. Shivering and shaking, Goku had to take a moment to focus on his breathing with his eyes closed and his weight kept up by the sheer effort of his forearms that Trunks laid in the middle of. Goku could feel his sweat trickling down his face and hair before drops came falling on top of Trunks.

“hah-hah-damn Trunks” Goku panted before moaning as he moved to sit in Trunks chair, glad that they were right above and next to the extremely loud speakers as he blinked to try and focus his now black eyes, but was shocked to suddenly feel a wet mouth on top of his cock tip. Goku’s eyes enlargened before he bit down hard on his lips, knowing now he couldn’t be too loud since the movie’s scenes had quieted to a more relaxed part of the movie instead of the previous loud action scenes. Goku quickly began to breath through his nose, slowly letting out the breath through his mouth, only to find it very hard as Trunks tongued the underside of his shaft before sucking hard on his tip. Trunks hair was quickly gripped by Goku whose eyes suddenly was bleary as he widened his legs and pushed Trunks gently back down on his cock. Trunks lightly moaned, making Goku’s cock vibrate, forcing the older Saiyan to bite his inside cheek-tasting blood-before his lover took him in deeply, going up and down upon his shaft, before sucking hard on his balls-teasing each one mercilessly, before tonguing his shaft, and massaging his balls with his fingers. Goku knew he wasn’t going to last long-and sure enough before he could give any warning, he was exploding inside of Trunks mouth with lightning speed that he felt from his spine to his cock. However, just as Goku began to pant and try to verbalize his apology, he was stopped short by Trunks swallowing and licking his lips as if he had just tasted a wonderful lip-smacking desert.

Goku was shocked into speechless by the sight but even more by Trunks sitting on top of him, maneuvering himself on to Goku’s cock, as if he was just innocently sitting in his lap-facing the movie. Trunks even leaned back, placing his head on Goku’s shoulder, before making Goku moan by moving his hips rhythmically up and down. Goku grit his teeth, wrapping his arms around Trunks and biting down hard on his lover’s shoulder. He couldn’t look up-he couldn’t risk opening his mouth-since Trunks was doing a damn good job of making him hard. Before he knew it he had no choice but begin moving his own hips, seeking to deepen his cock’s rock hard length into Trunks. Seconds later he didn’t care if anybody heard the snapping of his hips during another boisterous movie scene. All he cared about was taking his lover again-so much so that he did not know how he had turned them around so he was taking Trunks deeply in his rear. He didn’t even know if Trunks was holding tight to the seat. All he knew was when he once more came hard deep inside of Trunks, with his hand on Trunks cock, insuring he was pumping the young man hard so that he came at the same time he did before he was collapsing back into his own chair. Seeing then that Trunks had not just been horizontal on the empty seats to his left, but biting hard on his jean jacket, which he just only now had let drop from his mouth as he turned to look over his shoulder at Goku.

Time stood still for Goku. In that moment, he knew he was in complete bliss. Trunks eyes were dark with passion and looking at him with nothing but full desire. Trunks form was hot as he was completely naked before Goku, who suddenly felt he had to take his lover again. This was why he instant transmissioned them to a dark corner of the theatre, pushing Trunks back into the wall, forcing his lover’s legs up so he could stand between them and began thrusting hard. Trunks had no choice-he had to cling to Goku-as the older Saiyan was not wasting any precious seconds as he began moving so fast that even his moves were a blur to him. All he knew was he had to have Trunks-make him his. This was why he didn’t care about the cracks in the wall, or that he was moving so fast that nobody could see, but what he did care about was Trunks meeting him thrust for thrust, the way Trunks begged him to move, pleading with him that he had “to hit him there”, and “Don’t stop-like that-yes-there-oh god don’t stop!” with his deep, hoarse whispers that was soon urging him to hit him harder, deeper, faster, again and again.

Goku gasped as he felt fire rush through his veins as he came so hard he swore he blacked out for a moment. Trunks breathing hard into his neck as his legs shivered around Goku. Trunks cum was all over Goku’s chest and solar plexus, dripping down his abdomen as he slowly and carefully let Trunks down before teleporting them to their seats. Goku, still panting hard, collapsed back into their ruined seats, and watched as Trunks carefully dressed in the dark. Goku knew with his Saiyan eyesight that it was an easy feat but wondered where Trunks was going as he sensed his lover was now fully aware, with a clear mind, zero intoxication, as he gracefully left the theatre leaving Goku and their movie behind. Goku licked his lips, noticing everybody complaining at the loud booming noises from the speakers and that the sound had been so loud it shook the room too much. Goku blushed as he quickly dressed, glad that Whis had magically enhanced his clothes so they would stay clean. He finished tying his gi pants and putting on his boots just in time to follow the last group of people out.

The bathroom was empty, which Trunks was grateful for (unknown to him, when he left his movie still had 20 minutes to finish) as he quickly used the time to wash up and wash his clothes. With his energy, he dried them, and put the clothes back on, before wetting his comb and began combing out the knots that Goku’s fingers left in his hair-which were many. Just as he was finishing, he felt and sensed Goku entering the bathroom. Goku looked pristine as always, making Trunks wonder how he couldn’t even have a single hair out of place from their activities.

(Not even a single stain on his clothing) Trunks noticed as he continued to detangle his hair. Goku smiled as he pressed his fingers into Trunks sides, coming right up beside Trunks, and began kissing his neck.

“Damn Trunks, I just can’t get enough of you!” Goku moaned into his lover’s neck, placing chaste kisses down the skin there, before biting and sucking hard-making Trunks grasp the back of Goku’s neck, moaning at the sensation of his lover’s sensuous mouth nipping and sucking hard on his sensitive neck. Trunks gasped as he felt his lover rocking into him, moaning how he wanted to take Trunks again as he touched Trunks front-giving it a squeeze-making the young man gasp, before taking Trunks comb out of his hands and began brushing his lover’s hair-gently, carefully, and skillful finesse. Trunks heart was pounding in his chest, as he took in deep breaths, as Goku placed kisses upon his har as he gently combed through the strands, taking care to fix the mess he made with a gentle, tender touch.

“Goku” Trunks said as Goku took out the last tangle and ran his comb through his hair once more, catching Goku’s hand, he turned to the older Saiyan, who moved forward and captured his lover’s lips hard with his own, holding Trunks tightly to him with a hand around his waist. It made Trunks moan long and low, making him wrap his hands around Goku’s neck once more, pulling the older Saiyan to him before he pulled his face away from Goku to say two words- but he couldn’t, because Goku placed one finger on his lips-ceasing his words.

“No need to apologize Trunks.” Goku said before placing his lover’s comb in his jacket and pulling Trunks hand, so they left the bathroom together to wait outside, next to a large Japanese cherry blossom tree, which Goku gently push the younger Saiyan against. “I know you were trying to do the right thing.”

Trunks shook his head, “That’s only part of it Goku.”

“I know.” Goku said looking into his lover’s eyes, “I admit I didn’t understand at first but I overheard you and Gohan talking. Then Gohan and I talked. He helped me understand and now I know why you were upset. I admit I never got the whole marriage thing or why it was such a big deal, but now I do and I’m gonna fix it-but Trunks, just so ya know, I don’t see why we can’t be happy or be there for one another. I know you’re used to being alone, and having lots of people relying on you for answers, and being forced to make quick decisions on the fly-but if you’re willing to trust me, and want this like you told me you did before, how about we try playing things by ear? This will help you get used to everything and it would help give me time to sort everything out with Chi-Chi, well what do you say?”

“Play it by ear, you mean, just going with the flow of things?” Trunks asked and Goku nodded.

“Yep, just taking our time, but together! You know kind of growing together like the veggies on my farm! It will help us get to know each other better and help us get settled with our situations. OH and being together will be a great asset too because we won’t be doing all of this alone- which I don’t know about you, but I can find myself fumbling around, struggling really hard, when I’m all alone in a tough spot! Well, what do you say?” Goku cheerfully and with a big smile with his pointed finger in the air, just like he did when he was passing on information that he knew would be very helpful, before placing his hands on his waist as he stood tall and proud in front of Trunks-who he could tell was thinking about what he said as he eyed the ground.

Trunks had his eyes narrowed, “It’s going to be very hard Goku. For me anyways. I’m just so used to being alone-being careful-having to plan everything out-watching my every move while fearing the worse-” Here Trunks stopped as he looked up at Goku with eyes full of remorse and shame.

“Hey, don’t worry, that’s why we’ll be learning together! The both of us know it’s going to take time and I’m sure we’ll make loads of mistakes-but that is what’s going to make us stronger! You wait-before you know it we will be able to read each other and know each other just like how we know our own fighting moves!” Goku said as he placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder as he looked into the blue eyes with shining confidence and pride.

Here, Trunks gave a small smile, sensing Goku was all-in and knew there was no way he was going to change the older Saiyan’s mind. (Goku is very stubborn-I heard about that, but I had no idea he could be like this.) Trunks nodded and said, “Alright Goku. We’ll try it your way.”

“Great!” Goku said with his fists clenched, “Oh man, I’m so excited!”

“Excited?” Trunks confused before he saw Goku give him a cheeky grin.

“Yep, this is gonna be one heck of a challenge, ‘cause not only do I have much to learn about you, but for us to fight together we are going to have to train a lot! You’re already super powerful but when you train with Whis you’re going to reach new heights, but for us to get a style that works with our strengths and cover our weaknesses, we really are going to need to fight together a lot!” Goku said as he began thinking about the previous spars he had with his mate, and the battles he had seen Trunks in, as well as those he had helped them with.

“Let’s see if I remember right, your timing was never an issue. In fact, out of all of us, your precision and accuracy is the best. You always know when to come in and strike. Your energy blasts are very good too-powerful and consistent. Hmm, maybe defense-yeah if I remember right, you at times struggle with that but even I know when it comes to one-on-one that one is mostly on the offensive, so I think your struggle comes when you are fighting with us. You’re not really used to working with other people who can fight like you, so I can see why you would struggle with that-” Here Goku stopped, his eyes widening as he turned to Trunks, “-but you really are good at withstanding long periods of fighting. In fact, every fight you’ve been in, you’ve never struggled lasting the entire time. That’s something the rest of us-including me-struggled with, well until I began training with Whis. Your stamina is super good-”

Here, Trunks shrugged, “It’s always been me Goku. I had to learn to fight long battles on my own-if I didn’t finish it, people would die.”

“Yeah but thinking about the way you fight-I know you’ve been holding back. I can sense it-feel it-every time you fight. You even held back when we had our skirmish before Goku Black showed up. It’s something that reminds me of Gohan. He always struggled with his power. With him, it was always because he struggled with the idea of fighting and worried about killing his opponent- but I can tell with you its different. I know because you don’t hesitate when it comes to killing your opponents, in fact, out of all of us you’re the fastest one besides Vegeta to finish things. Tell me Trunks, what makes you so worried that you feel you have to hold back?” Goku genuinely wondered as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the left.

Trunks was quiet for a moment, turning his head to the side, looking towards the mountains. His mind remembering the ruined cities and how each of his enemies destroyed so much. He recalled the many times he fought 17 and 18, seeing them laugh as they threw energy blasts down at the terrified humans that were frantically running for cover. Most dying instead as Trunks tried hard to save the few that was left. Even times when Zamasu-as Goku Black- went on one of his rampages, came to mind as Trunks felt life after life being killed as he tried his hardest to protect them…

“I know there are differences between what we do and our enemies but sometimes, during a fight, and afterwards, I feel the lines blurring together. You see, in my time, there are no dragon balls, and it wasn’t until Supreme Kai came down to Earth that we got any divine interference at all. In the meantime, like you said, it was just me and while I did the best I could, there were times when I would be fighting that I could feel the destruction that I caused. It is one thing to know and sense the enemies’ moves hurting others but to know it was mine. To know I was also part of the reason that so many lives were lost because I was careless, or didn’t get there in time, or worse: to see what I had done after a battle-we didn’t have much-we had nothing like this world-but what little we did have-I wanted to protect it- but to know I had a hand in destroying it. It made me feel like I was just as cruel and vicious as those I was fighting against. Like I was one of those monsters.” Trunks genuinely said as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him tight and close, strength flowing through the body made Trunks feel-for the moment-safe. It shocked him since he wasn’t used to such a feeling. Sure, his Mother hugged him, and at times Mai gave him friendly hugs too, but they were so weak that Trunks didn’t feel any strength from them. This was completely different and new that it caused him to shiver with hidden pleasure since he could feel how much stronger Goku was.

“I know Trunks but don’t forget, its our reasons, our motives, that makes us different too. Not just the fact that we want to stop what’s happening-but that we care to try.” Goku whispered in his lover’s ear as he pulled away.

Trunks whispered, “Thank you Goku. I should have known, out of everybody, you would be the one to understand.”

Goku smiled as he ran his fingers through Trunks purple hair before running his hand down Trunks back. For a moment nothing was said as they stared into each other’s eyes as a peaceful breeze moved their hair. It was a moment-nothing more-but it was a moment that came after an understanding that the two men felt only they could understand. They were both Saviors, men who had so many relying on them, and both were also men who had seen, felt, and fought for so much. Who also had seen a world and people they had long protected be destroyed time and time again. Men that more times than they cared to admit, seen those they cared for be in pain and suffer from the hands of those they tried to stop.

“Yeah, I do Trunks. More than I would like to admit: I do understand.” Goku said feeling the heaviness of that admission as he said the words out-loud. "I know it isn’t easy-it never is-but now that you’re here, we can protect everybody and this world-this time-together.” Goku said bringing his face closer to Trunks.

“Yeah, yeah I would like that.” Trunks said with a genuine smile moving closer to Goku. Trunks lifted his chin as Goku moved to close the small space that was between them only for Trunks to push him away.

“THERE YOU TWO ARE!” Bulma shouted as she walked up to them with the others, “Where have you guys been?! The movie finished ten minutes ago!”

“Yeah Dad, I thought you guys got here before us. Did something happen?” Gohan as he noticed the two standing side-by-side, wondering if something else had happened. He noticed Trunks had his hands in his pockets, looking down, his face shimerring with a red hue over his cheeks and bridge of his nose. His Dad had a very happy and confident smile, one with a knowing look that caused a sparkle in his eyes and a handsome smile to appear on his face in answer to the question. Only after did Goku realize what was truly being asked and answered, but that moment was all Gohan needed to know things were better between the two, who obviously took his question in regards to matters of the heart and not the movie.

“Huh? No. We were there, but you guys never showed up. See, the guy tore our tickets. We were there-honest!” Goku said as he gave Gohan their tickets as Trunks noticed his Father giving him a calculating gaze. It was a gaze that slightly unnerved him, making him look at the ground and move his shoulders up. Feeling as uncomfortable as the time he spoke of his Mother and Father to Goku when he came to the past the first go-around. He was unaware that he was giving off a light blush that colored his cheeks, something Vegeta noticed and wondered about.

“Hey he’s right-they did tear the tickets-oh wait a second, Bulma these are tickets for another movie!” Gohan said as he looked at them and pointed to the different title and theatre.

“OH crap-baskets! Darn those guys! Hang on, let me go speak to their manager. They need to fix this!” Bulma said as she went back into the theatre.

“LEAST THEY CAN DO IS OFFER US FREE POPCORN!” Vegeta shouted after her before turning his eyes to his son, who was being spoken to by Kakarot, who was standing close to his son, side-by-side to him in fact. Vegeta turned his eyes to his son, who appeared not just interested in what Goku was saying-but calm and steady, something the boy had not appeared since he arrived, then Vegeta saw his son's jacket shift and his eyes widened before turning to Kakarot noticing suddenly new marks as well. His shock made him take in quick breath and that was when his eyes went from being shocked to narrowing in a knowing, furious look, as he once more smelled the air around him-it confirmed all that he needed to know. 

TBC.


	6. On Alert

= = Chapter Begins Now = =

If this had been ten years ago, Vegeta would not have noticed. His pride would have blinded him-but he was not the same Saiyan that he had been back then. His senses were better than ever! They were keener, more sensitive, and very-much-awake. That was why, when he was standing next to Kakkarot and his son, that he not only saw the marks-but smelled the intermingling scents.

Oh yes, his Son’s neck was covered in marks, of that he was certain because when his son turned his head at certain angles, he could see them-although his shirt and jacket covered them well Unlike Kakkarot, whose neck and chest were left open and exposed, so the multitude of bites, including the large one that was left quite exposed on his right side of his neck was left for all to see. That, and knowing the Pure-Blooded Saiyan far longer he cared to admit, Vegeta knew Kakkarot damn well. Hence, he knew the man’s scent was mixed with the one that he knew belonged to his Future Son, and caught how his Future Son’s Rain-like scent was mixed with the smell of fresh pine that was Kakkarot’s own.

But Vegeta remained silent. He turned his knowing eyes to the two, gritting his teeth hard inside his mouth. His fists clenched at his sides was the only thing that was revealing his struggle as his eyes watched the two. His black eyes shimmered with a mix of emotions: anger, resentment, dumbstruck confusion, and very heavy remorse as he mostly focused on his future son who had turned just then to see his Mother returning.

“OKAY so get this: not only did I get us free annual tickets to the movies but also tah-dah! Free popcorn, sodas, and snacks all year long!” Bulma excited as she presented them each with the vouchers.

“Alright, great job Bulma!” Goku excited with a big, toothy grin as his son and friends joined in.

“Wow-definitely will be saving money this year!” Yamcha happily as he took his tickets.

“Yippee! Now we can see Disney whenever we want Tien!” Chaotzu said as Master Roshi grinned and did puff-puff motions as he said a long-list of actresses he couldn’t wait to see on the big screen before being hit by Bulma.

Trunks and Goten were speaking in a rush of voices about their cartoons while Bulma talked of upcoming action films that she knew Vegeta would like-to make up for the terrible movie he was forced to endure this day. Vegeta frowned and Bulma knew right away something big was on his mind. Bulma turned to see who he was looking at and was surprised to see it was her oldest.

“You’re still worried about him, aren’t you?” Bulma softly and saw Vegeta grit his teeth.

“I don’t know. Part of me is still furious. Another part is just outright frustrated. He deserves better.” Vegeta keeping most of his thoughts to himself.

“You did the best you could Vegeta, we all did.” Bulma but Vegeta shook his head, “It wasn’t good enough and now he’s-” Vegeta stopped not sure what to say.

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked and he crossed his arms, turning his eyes to the side.

“Later. We’ll speak later. When I have answers.” Vegeta said in a promising tone and Bulma realizing what he meant, nodded to him.

“Alright Vegeta.” Bulma said as she turned to dig her car keys out of her purse.

“Alright, back to Capsule Corp!” Goku said as he grasped Trunks wrist.

“Hold on! I’m coming with you two!” Vegeta said walking up to Goku and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh-oh-alright Geets.” Goku said and together the trio made it back before everybody else. Goku saw Trunks walking towards Capsule Corporation, and knew he was going to his bedroom, and went to follow but was stopped by Vegeta’s harsh, gruff voice. Trunks instantly stopped, his eyes instantly turned to his Father.

“Hold on Kakkarot, you first have to talk with me! Trunks-” Here Vegeta struggled for a second before he said, “Go rest, you need it.”

“Huh-oh-alright.” Trunks confused but went to do as he was ordered. Goku saw him run off with a smile before his smile and face turned serious. He turned to Vegeta and instantly knew. Goku nodded and the two went to the Gravity Room, Vegeta leading the way.

Vegeta didn’t turn on the gravity, preferring to just leave it off, as he faced Goku. Goku stood across from him. At first nobody said anything but Goku knew Vegeta was giving him a moment to explain. Ten years ago-this would not have been the case-but that was part of the difference between the Vegeta he knew then and the Vegeta he knew now.

“A few nights ago, I saw the moon. It was red. I don’t remember too much of it but what I do know is that I found your son, Future Trunks in his Mother’s laboratory. At first everything was fine between us. He was explaining to me something regarding the androids of his world, then the next thing I knew he and I were tightening our fists. Then, I bit him, and then ordered him to bite me. See, this is his mark. It hasn’t gone away and his is in the same area, his hasn’t gone away either.” Goku said as he touched the large mark on the right side of his neck and then stopped.

“Go on.” Vegeta demanded. Goku could tell he was gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, and he truly was glad that Vegeta was trying his best to allow Goku this time even more. He could tell it was not easy-especially with Vegeta being so angry. So, Goku quickly went on:

“We-didn’t do anything other than that because something happened to break our connection. I’m not sure what it was-but I was shocked to say the least. I didn’t remember until the next day, when I tried to apologize to Trunks. That’s when I remembered from reading Trunks’ mind. It was weird, not like usual, it was as if we had a deeper connection. Before when he came the first time and the second to help us with the androids, I always felt something more with Trunks than anybody else, but the other day that connection was intense. As if it had grown stronger, drawing me to him. I’m not going to apologize because I don’t regret choosing him for my Mate and I will never be sorry that I have committed myself to him and to making him happy.” Goku said keeping his eyes straight on Vegeta’s.

“That’s all well and good, but aren’t you forgetting the little Harpie you have on the side, not to mention your two boys?!” Vegeta snarled.

“Actually Gohan has given me and Trunks his blessing and he’s gonna help me end my marriage with Chi-Chi. Gohan and I are also gonna talk to Goten, but according to Gohan even Goten is tired of Chi-Chi and I arguing all the time. It’s gotten pretty bad, especially since we have been going off-planet to train with Whis.” Goku said and Vegeta frowned.

“She never could understand our ways or who we are.” Vegeta then growled out, “But those are just words Kakkarot! I’m not going to give my approval until I see evidence that you have taken care of that Harpie! My son is a Prince! He deserves the whole banquet- not the leftover scraps!”

“Funny you should say that, he told me something similar the other day.” Goku grinned before he turned back to being serious, “Don’t worry Vegeta, I’m already his-in every way-it’s just paperwork now, but that’s where Gohan is going to help me and you know how thorough he is. He will make sure we do everything right.”

“Hmph, that’s all well and good, but did you tell my son?” Vegeta demanded to know.

“Yeah, we talked about it several times. In fact, right before you guys came to meet us, we talked about taking things slow for now-to grow together-so we can each get settled in our own way and with our life together. We know its going to take time and work, but you will see: we’ll succeed, you have my word Vegeta. I won’t let your son down-not again.” Goku giving Vegeta his word.

Vegeta grit his teeth, “I want to believe you but you’re forgetting something about my son-”

Here Goku suddenly became worried, “What do you mean?”

“He’s a man that has lost everything. He’s been alone for a very long time and while the others may take that lightly because he is so kind and gentle, he is more ruthless and cutthroat than I am.” Vegeta said staring into Goku’s eyes, “You’ve noticed it too, haven’t you? That struggle he has with his power and his Rage Transformation?”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that. Trunks told me his theory as to why he struggles. It makes sense. Perhaps if you ask, he will tell you.” Goku said wanting to keep Trunks trust and confidence because he knew how hard it was for his Mate to talk about that matter with him.

“I don’t need him to tell me. I see the anger and rage but that is only a part of it. I know he thinks it is because he is worried about letting go and using his power to destroy everything, but that’s not it at all. The real reason is that he WANTS to use it so much that it is just itching and scratching inside of him to be released.” Vegeta said as Goku’s eyes widened, “You mean you haven’t seen it? Haven’t you ever wondered what he is thinking about whenever he has his little spells? It isn’t the people that he is missing Kakkarot: it’s the bloodshed, the violence, the brutality of battle. The war itself. Yes, you will see the consequences of making a Half-Saiyan endure years of war and battle, and Trunks has over twenty years of that experience in his veins. He is more of a Saiyan than any of us in this time!”

Goku swallowed, “But that time is gone. He’s no longer in that type of world.”

“Why do you think he’s so unstable?” Vegeta asked and growled out, “Right now he is still experiencing the shock of losing his world, but you watch and see, before we know it that instability of being unable to fulfill his volatile craving for battle will show itself! As his mate, you will have to bear the responsibility of insuring his needs are satisfied and that includes his bloodlust and rage! Well, think you can handle that Kakkarot?”

“Yeah- I’m strong and if he needs a good sparring partner-” here Vegeta bursted out laughing.

“Oh, get over yourself! A simple skirmish when your bloodlust is running high? Think, Kakkarot, when you first turned Super Saiyan against Frieza on Namek, would a simple training session have satisfied you?” Vegeta asked and Goku thought about it.

“No-no I needed to see his blood flow. I needed to feel myself breaking his bones, crushing them, seeing him quiver in fear like some helpless little prey.” Goku recalling all too well how furious he was, and the pulsing need that was beating inside his mind to rip Frieza’s body with his own fingers of the man who had killed Krillen in front of his eyes, who had hurt his son, Piccolo, and all those helpless and kind Namekians.

“My son’s bloodlust is far more severe than yours and mine. I’ve seen it-in his eyes-when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Come now! Haven’t you ever wondered why I refused to train with him when I had so much time and in a place that was sure to provide us with great power if we fought one on one?! Surely you wondered why I didn’t take advantage of such a golden opportunity?!” Vegeta growled and Goku’s eyes widened as he realized now there had been more to it than a simple matter of Father getting to know his Son.

“I never told Bulma, and I know you won’t tell anybody, but when we were spending the years inside that Chamber to defeat Cell, there were times I knew he was going to kill me! My own son literally staring down at me with cold, cruel eyes that were unflinching, without care, willing to snap his father’s own neck with his bare hands! Now he is stronger than he has ever been and trapped in a peaceful world like a caged feral animal trying to break free from his confined cage! Do you understand now Kakkarot how primal he is?!” Vegeta demanded with a snarl.

“Yeah but I know Trunks has grown since then. Like you he isn’t the same Saiyan he was when we fought Cell. Trunks has better control over his transformations, you saw for himself how he could control his Rage Transformation! True it started because he was enraged but each time after that first transformation, he could use it at will-and right away too! Vegeta, I know your worried, but I really think your cutting Trunks short. Trunks may be ruthless and powerful, but everything he has done has always been for good reason and with a pure heart! I’m sure he has found some way of handling his bloodlust, and if not, I know we can help him out. I know he would never hurt us intentionally, if anything happened, I know Trunks would be the First to protect us.”

“You’re just hoping he will, but you forget: it is because you and I failed him that he is stuck here, having lost everything! You might think by sleeping with him, calling him you’re mate, and making him all cozy is going to make him forget that little fact? Think again!” Vegeta snarled and with his Saiyan Instinct pointed a finger towards the ceiling window where Goku saw a slither of the white crescent moon shining dully through the bright blue sky down on them. “If we survive the Tournament of Power, in just three days, there will be another Full Red Moon, and this time there isn’t going to be any rain to cut its power short! That night, we’ll see Trunks in his true form! Then we will see who is right because we will either live to see the dawn or dine that night in hell, killed by my own son!” Vegeta said walking over to the door then slamming it open with a loud bang, “Now get out!”

= = INSIDE CAPSULE CORPORATION ==

Future Trunks had bathed and put on dark denim blue jeans over white boxer-briefs, and a simple white t-shirt. He was home, barefoot, lying on his back on the carpeted floor, with closed eyes. Nobody had come home yet, and his Father and Goku were still in the Gravity Room-but he wasn’t alone. In fact, he had been greeted by a very pleasant surprise the moment he had walked through the living room door.

Hence, the reason he was on the floor, trying hard to be still, and not to laugh.

He could feel the presence creeping closer, closer, than bump! Bump!

Future Trunks couldn’t help it! The bumping of the small cat’s head on his side made him laugh and open his eyes, “Funny Cat!”

Future Trunks smiled as he petted it as the cat walked around his head before collapsing on its side, to bat at his hair. Trunks grinned, lifting the cat by its sides and bringing him over his head, so he could stare the cat in the eyes. The cat’s big eyes caused Trunks to laugh and bring the cat’s face close to his, so he could nuzzle the face with his cheek. The cat licked him before jumping out of his hands, landing on all fours, before taking off.

“Scratch seems to like you.”

Trunks eyes widened before he turned to look up at Goku. Goku smiled down at Trunks before he slowly moved to lay beside Trunks. Lying beside his lover, both on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. Goku placed his arms behind his head. Trunks was surprised he joined him on the floor before grinning, turning on to his side so he could look at Goku and speak to him.

“Scratch-I forgot that was his name.” Trunks said as he caught the cat coming back, creeping up from behind the chair, moving its bottom playfully. Trunks grinned as he saw it try to catch a shimmer on the carpet before bolting to another room. Goku caught the grin and smiled.

“Seems you like Cats.”

“Huh-oh-well I actually like all animals. I’m not sure who that cat belongs to- but he reminds me of the one I used to have.” Trunks said catching Goku’s interest.

“You had a cat?”

“Yeah. It was a stray. A girl. I picked her up a year ago. She was all black and very small. Her name was Cat-yeah not original but I wasn’t sure if she would survive, and I was worried about losing her. So I wasn’t sure if I should give her a name or not. Anyway, I gave her to Mai because Black was always tracking my energy. I would have given her to my Mom, but she was always moving from place to place with her makeshift labs to help the Underground. I knew Mom would feel guilty if she had lost my cat because she had to rush off for one reason or another. That was why Mai was the safest one to leave her with. Unfortunately, we had to let my cat go because we weren’t sure what was going to happen, and how we were going to make it back from the Past, so we released her to fend for herself. I had hoped my Cat would survive until I got back-I had planned on finding her as soon as I could-but then everything else happened.” Trunks said matter-of-factly as Scratch came running up and batting at his leg. Trunks grinned and lifted Scratch only to see the cat jump off his back onto the floor to dash off again.

Goku’s mental wheels were turning and calculating as Trunks sat up.

Trunks turned to look at Goku saying softly and with deepfelt emotion as his eyes became sorrowful, “I know it was just a cat, but I miss her. That’s why I was so surprised to see this one. I thought for a moment it was her, but this one has different eyes and a bit of white. In a way it’s good though, at least I don’t have to worry about her being cold, sick, or hungry now. It was pretty bad in my world-”

Goku sat up and brought Trunks close to him, letting the young man lay his head on his shoulder as he hugged the youth. He wondered about the cat and knew it was unlikely he could fine one just like it-but maybe there was something he could still do? Thinking about it, he knew he couldn’t do anything until the Tournament was over, which made him remember he had to talk to Whis and Beerus about Trunks when suddenly everything went still-including Goku.

“Goku?” Trunks asked feeling everything go still as if frozen in time.

“Trunks. We need to talk.”

Trunks turned around and was not at all surprised to see the pink-haired kai before him. He had been working for her for years to know she wouldn’t leave her post unless she had to. Toki-Toki flew up to Trunks, landing on his shoulder, nuzzling his face.

“Demigra was the reason behind Zamasu.” Chronoa softly as she came to sit beside Trunks.

“He’s alive?! B- but I thought we defeated him-several times! The last one we even fought his future and past-self to insure he wouldn’t come back! How did he manage to escape that?!” Trunks shocked by the news.

“He came back through the help of Super Saiyan god Beat, but it’s worse than him coming back: he has reclaimed his Dark Realm and-Trunks I don’t know how to tell you this, but his demons are the reason so many factories are producing cyborgs! He has ordered his demons to make him a Cyborg Army-the factory you reported destroying earlier was one of them.” Chronoa said and Trunks eyes widened.

“Oh no-with his magic-those cyborgs they create will be more powerful than ever! We have to stop them!”

“That’s not the worse part!” Chronoa as she grabbed his arm to prevent him from rushing to go after them. Trunks stood, his wrist caught by her hands, and looked down at the sitting Kai, whose eyes suddenly looked suddenly sorrowful and so full of remorse that Trunks felt instant dread.

“What could be worse than that?” Trunks slowly asked with a breathless whisper since now, he could not think of what could be worse than the news she already had given him.

“He-He’s taken control of your Mother and Father. The ones from your world-who gave birth to you. He has captured their souls from the Next Dimension with his dark magic. Your Mother is the one in charge of creating his army. While your Father-the One that never repented-the One that still has evil in his heart- is, at this moment, hunting you down with the intent to kill you empowered by Demigra's dark magic.” Chronoa said blindsiding Trunks with the news.

It was as if the floor came out from underneath him as she went on to say, “He is here-somewhere in this world, intoxicated by his newfound power, and enraged that you killed his enemies and surpassed him in power. He is furious that he has a need for power he didn’t earn, to kill you. The dark power every second is making his fury and power grow by the minute. He won’t stop until he has found you and killed you.”

“Just one would be enough but those three together: Demigra, My Mother, My Father, they can cause this world to loop into one that repeats my history. Every bit of it.”

Trunks whispered as he saw the death of Goten, then the others, and leaving nothing but the wake of his apocalyptic world to hang in the balance of his younger self who would be powerless when faced against the Vegeta of his Time. With his past-self gone, nothing of Trunks would be left in the Time-Stream he would have no Past and no Future, which would make his Present Self fade into nothing.

“You see it too, don’t you?” Chronoa said knowing her attendant was seeing what Time was revealing to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I do.” Trunks whispered as Chronoa nodded.

“Given these events, I ordered all available Time Patrollers to come here to help you and protect you. I will be keeping an eye on the time crystals and will let you know if I see anything more. Trunks, please be careful.” Chronoa said as she hugged him, trying to give him some comfort. She knew this was not going to be easy for her Attendant to take care of.

“Chronoa?”

“Yes Trunks?”

“I need a favor. Can you come with me for a second?” Trunks said and led her down the corridor, up a small stairwell, to the balcony. They had been in time to see Trunks and Goten frozen as they were to land from flying-frozen in mid-air just like everything around them. Chronoa turned her eyes to Trunks. Trunks pointed his thumb towards the kids.

“They have what it takes. I know they do. They defeated Broly several times, defended Earth against the Undead, and even took on several other enemies all on their own. True they may be kids now but after our training, they will be great assets to have. Think about it: those two can become as strong as me-stronger-if we wished and pushed them. Well, what do you say?” Trunks asked and Chronoa looked at them as they fought with each other before turning to Trunks.

“They are quite young but from a training point, its good to get them young. They will need Saiyan teachers though. Do you have someone in mind?” Chronoa

“Yeah I do. Our Goku and me. True Our Goku is just an incarnation you created from my memory-same with Our Vegeta, but he’s an excellent mentor! You saw how much he’s helped me out with my training and time patrol duties. I’m positive he can help them. Plus, if they are with him, they will be protected if anything happens to me.” Trunks said and Chronoa nodded.

“All that you have said is true. With them safe, it would give this world a fighting chance too, since a part of it will still be alive in them. Alright, very well. I will send him. Any preferred hour and location?”

“Yes, as soon as we can and as for location: in our hyperbolic time chamber in the Xeno-verse. I’m going to push them extremely hard from the get-go. We need them to be ready: the sooner the better, and now more than ever. With our Xeno-verse being in the center of time, we can still get a lot done before the Tournament.” Trunks said as he felt the uncertainty of the timeline through his body. Even now he felt how different the world in this time was shifting in the time stream. It was getting worse as he felt the worm holes begin to appear. Chronoa nodded and said she would inform him as soon as Xeno Goku arrived, then she vanished and everything went back to normal, just as Kid Trunks turned to see his Future Self. He grinned and called to Goten, both flew over the balcony rail to speak with the Time Traveler.

“You want us to train with you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber-cool! Okay!” Kid Trunks in a hush voice.

“Yeah-that will be loads better.” Goten in a hush voice too.

“We need as much time as we can get-” Future Trunks began but then the kids were shouted at by Bulma to get their homework done. Eager to finish it, the two kids ran off. This surprised Bulma who wondered about the lack of argument but then took it as a gift. Future Trunks bit his lip as he turned his eyes to the godfather clock, hearing the gears shift, and sensing their struggle to stay on course, as Goku found him with a curious look on his face.

TBC.


	7. The Plan

DBZ: Seeing Red, Chapter 7: The Plan.

= = Story Begins = =

Goku knew something had happened but Trunks didn’t say anything-he just reminded him that he had to go and get Frieza. He could feel Trunks was worried, but before he could ask about it, everybody agreed and pushed him to go and get Frieza, and of course Frieza did not make things easy. Before Goku had a second to think, he was faced with people of all races and sizes all with a vendetta with Frieza. Then Frieza just had to push his buttons and make them fight to the point where they had knocked each other out. So naturally the moment he was awake-it was time already to leave for the tournament because it was evening.

The time of day had gotten away from him-but he was not Son Goku for nothing. He knew they still had a few more moments. Goku was also a fast-learner and he had promises to keep. This was why, although the others were going over strategy one last time, and only after insuring Frieza would behave, he chose to leave things to Gohan and walk up to his Mate. He saw Trunks was standing eyeing the night sky near the balcony with his long sword strapped to his back, every picture the Lone Warrior from the Future.

“Trunks?” Goku whispered as he came up to his Mate who turned to Goku, both still aware of the others’ presence.

“Yes, Goku?”

Here, Goku narrowed his eyes and took a breath, choosing to remain friendly, going up to the railing and leaning on it with his arms. He maintained a quiet demeanor, looking up at the sky with Trunks. The moment was peaceful. He turned to look at Trunks out of the corner of his eyes, noticing his Mate was just observing their surroundings. In other-words: not saying anything and willing to leave things as they presently stood. Goku was positive if he left then and there: that was how it would end until whatever the Tournament’s results turned out to be.

“So, this is it then?” Goku asked and Trunks turned his eyes to Goku.

“Apparently so.” Trunks simply but was stopped by Goku shaking his head.

“Sorry Trunks but no deal. I know. I might not have been able to move. But I could still see and hear everything from earlier.” Goku said with a knowing look and tone catching Trunks off-guard but just like his battle experience, Trunks kept his composure so perfectly that none of the others knew that he was upset or caught off-guard by Goku’s statement.

“Damn it. I knew it.” Trunks bitterly as he looked towards the ground, “I knew it was too good to be true. She hasn’t been able to master that technique before so for her to think she could use it now is beyond me. Still, now that you do know, you can’t say anything Goku. These are matters that I have to deal with.”

“Trunks you can’t be serious. You still want me to leave-now-with everything going on. Are you sure?” Goku asked and Trunks nodded.

“-and you can’t say anything to the others. If they knew-they wouldn’t be able to do their best in the Tournament. All of you need to focus. Trust me Goku.” Trunks said as Goku grit his teeth and crossed his arms, every inch of him as frustrated as the moment he had heard about the androids and his heart virus.

“Grrr-darn it but I want a crack at them-especially that Future Vegeta!” Goku said but Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Goku-listen to me: if you really want to help me: win the tournament.” Trunks said looking up into Goku’s eyes, “Everything here will take time to handle but the Tournament is here and now. Besides there is not going to be any point in us making any plans if we aren’t here tomorrow.”

“Oh-right. Well then I will just have to get back here quick, don’t I?” Goku giving Trunks a sly grin and knowing look which said he understood Trunks every word-even the hidden meaning that was about them.

“That’s right.” Trunks said nodding to Goku with a small smile of his own, showing Goku that they were thinking the same thing, as Goku was called by the others. Goku turned to Trunks. Noticing the youth was nothing but confident and steadfast as he eyed Goku in turn.

“Trunks stay alive. Now I have something to work towards.” Goku said with a look that told Trunks that he remembered every promise and agreement they had made.

Trunks smiled as he also remembered that those were also the same words that he said to Trunks when he first came to visit when he was warning them about the androids, right before Trunks left to return to his time. Trunks smiled at Goku before giving him a thumbs up and then flew off, not wasting time with a good-bye, knowing Goku was watching him go from where he was on the balcony. All the while the others were watching the future warrior leave. Bulma with worry as she wondered where her future son was going to with Vegeta beside her, who was wondering the same thing, looking every bit as fierce but with a worry gleam in his dark eyes. His fatherly instincts warning him that his son was going to battle, but who or what remained unknown. Yet his eyes turned to the other pure-blood saiyan knowing the other knew.

“Man! He didn’t say good-bye!” Yamcha annoyed at Trunks.

Goku smiled, “No need for it”.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Bulma asked Goku but Goku just smiled and went in the circle with everybody else asking if they were ready to go after the outright refusal of Vegeta willing to hold hands with Frieza.

The next moment, they were at the Tournament. Goku holding himself tall and proud with the others while debating his own strategy that he was going to use. The preliminary match had given him good insight into some of the other fighters and his friends had helped him too in their own ways. Yet, Goku could not help but feel that he still had to be cautious, flexible, and think fast on his feet. Unknown to Goku, across the ways, the Saiyans eyeing him. He noticed they were whispering to each other.

“Remember, what our King said: we have to make sure Goku and Vegeta have no choice but to work together to beat us and also make sure this tournament lasts the whole day.” Cabba said as he turned his eyes to Vegeta with awe and wonder in his eyes.

“Yeah I know.” Caulifla said as she turned her eyes to Kale asking, “Ya ready to play yer part?”

“Always though not sure why our King wished me here. I really don’t want to disappoint him. He’s done so much for us.” Kale said as she remembered all the times their King stepped in to help them.

“He wouldn’t ask ya to come if he didn’t think you were ready!” Caulifla said as she stood with her chin held high and her hands on her hips, “Come on! We are part of his time patrol and he personally asked us to do this and just like the other missions: we got this in the bag!”

= = Across from them = =

“Look at those punks- so cocky!” Vegeta gritting his teeth as he saw the young Saiyans from afar.

“Yeah they look pretty eager.” Gohan wondering how different they were from them.

“They wouldn’t be here if they weren’t strong.” Goku said before he suddenly had a strange feeling as if he was being watched before he shook off the feeling and re-focused on the Great Priest who appeared and reminded them of the rules.

= = Xenoverse = =

“Looks like they are ready to begin.” Chronoa said as Trunks came through.

“Xeno Goku is already finishing the basic training with Little Me and Goten in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I also spoke to Broly, he said he is already prepared to face off with Goku and Vegeta, that should buy us enough time to fend off my Dad. The other units are also taking out the factories we found but they still don’t know where Demigra is hiding my Mom.” Trunks reported as he took his place beside Chronoa, eyeing the time crystals before them, his heart pounding with exhilaration the moment he saw Goku send a powerful hit to an opponent who looked every inch a walking-talking dog-warrior.

“The scouts I sent out are also keeping an eye but it seems we might have to look someplace else for Bulma. I really don’t like the fact that no one has seen her. We know she is behind all of this though from her work in the GT time.” Chronoa said as she crossed her arms.

“I was thinking about that too. Do you think, we should play it safe and bring the one from this world here?” Trunks said as he touched Goku’s figure on a crystal with great tenderness and care. It was clear to Chronoa how worried he was for everyone. It was part of the reason why she kept the time he changed in the main time-stream.

“I was thinking of that too. It would be great to finally meet her! I would love to see what I could learn from her too!” Chronoa excitedly and both smiled at each other. Once more they looked like a pair of mischevious siblings. Trunks bowed down to look at her in the eye with a big smile on his face that brightened up his entire demeanor, giving him a mischievous kid-Trunks look as he looked down at her with a wink and a pointed finger up before him.

“Am I to take that as a yes that I can play with the time-stream again?”

“GO FOR IT!” Chronoa joyfully as she jumped up with her hands in the air.

“YOU GOT IT!” Trunks said giving her a thumbs up and then wasting no time as he ran off. His green turtleneck shirt was under his black leather jacket whose fur hit the back of his neck as he flew through the blue light. It only took a second but his black boots barely hit the ground as he ran through Capsule Corporation where he felt his Mother’s energy. His sword shimmered in the lab light as he went through the door, for a second not thinking twice as he saw her. Her long blue hair was held in its regular pony-tail and she looked positively radiant as she smoked her cigarette, the ash falling onto her blue mechanic outfit, as she peered down at the screen before her. Suddenly she was gone, replaced by a younger woman with blue hair, red lips, and white lab jacket.

For a second, his heart hurt, but the moment was gone as peace came over him from the wonderful memory of his Mother’s beaming smile at his return from the Cell-Games, replaced by his Mom of this time smiling at him before demanding to know where he had gone to. The next moment was replaced by the others’ voices joining hers-the ones left behind to wait for Goku and the others to get back.

(I forgot, in this world, she isn’t alone.) Trunks thought before wondering what to do with the mess he was now to reckon with.

“WELL! ANSWER HER! WHERE WERE YOU?!” Chi-Chi’s voice broke through his thoughts. Turning to her he saw she was there right across from his Mother at the table, drinking iced tea with his younger Mother. Trunks swallowed as he found himself once more with an unprecedented mess as the others looked on.

(What am I to do? Goku…Goku wouldn’t want anything to happen to any of them, no matter what is said and done. Gohan, Goten, even Little Me. We all care about what happens to each of them…) Trunks thought before he stepped forward to address them.

“I was called away by a Supreme Kai. They told me that we need to evacuate. I have orders to take all of you to their planet. We need to leave soon.” Trunks said and everybody was shock.

“Wait-what?! Why!?” Chi-Chi demanded to know.

“I’m sure its to make sure we are safe in case anything happens at the Tournament. Come on, I’m sure we must leave soon. Let’s go grab our houses-we can make them all capsules. It’s the quickest way!” Bulma said having prepared for this contingency since her experience from the guys fighting Majin Buu.

Trunks appreciated his Mother’s brilliance again as everybody went to do as she told. Due to her quick-thinking everybody was set to leave within the designated hour. His Mother and friends then did everything he said for him to take them safely through the blue portal. The aftermath was completely different than what he had expected though, primarily because the Xenoverse was very different than Earth.

“Trunks, where are we?” Bulma gently asked as she noticed her capsule corporation technology and logo was everywhere, yet it also was not hers because it was not her handiwork and definitely not her Dad’s. She also saw many people that she swore were Saiyans, eyeing them afar as they walked in Saiyan armor, before disappearing and reappearing a second later. The armor looked every inch beaten, burnt, ripped, and just as bloody as the one that had been wearing it. Yet, not even a blink later and the armor and Saiyan looked every bit replenished of health, strength, and stamina before disappearing and reappearing again. Everywhere she saw this happened: sometimes just a single Saiyan, others in groups, or sometimes with a Namek or Frieza-like Creature. She even swore she saw Radditz at times or the tall, bald Saiyan that came with Vegeta when he first came to Earth looking for the dragonballs.

“This is my home.” Trunks said before he saw Bardock giving him a thumbs-up across the way. Trunks nodded to him before seeing Bardock disappear in his own blue portal. Trunks smiled knowing that was a sign that Xeno-Goku, Little Trunks, and Goten had made through their missions and were now on 17’s island, training and keeping away the poachers together. He knew Bardock was going over there to keep them company, which put his mind at ease as well.

“Commander Trunks, the status reports of the recent missions have been completed. Reports on quests completed. Progress reports on training 80% completed…” One of the robots coming forward.

“Not now Giru. Later.” Trunks said to the robot before hearing an excited squeal, “-and here she comes.”

“Oh my gosh! Bulma! Finally we meet! I have so much to talk to you about!” The excited pink kai said as she hugged Bulma, who looked shocked by the kai, before she was pulled by the little kai by the hand, being forced to follow her.

“I know we need guest quarters and we have something like them, I’m sure you can fix them up. Please do whatever you like, oh and your friends are of course welcomed but they can’t join the fights that’s off-limits but they are welcomed to train in our training room-”

“Wait-who are you?!” Bulma wondering out-loud as the others followed her. She turned her eyes to Trunks but saw that he was engaged in conversation by the onlookers she had seen. It had been so fast that she wondered how she had missed such a Swarm of Saiyans and Aliens before, but it was clear they were no threat since Trunks was laughing, joking, and talking with them. In fact, it was such a sight that her mind had tuned out the Kai pulling her arm, until she was given a heavy hit to her back.

“Don’t worry! He’s the boss here! Well second to me anyways. Trust me: no one is going to mess with you guys. Now come on Bulma, tell me: what do you think!” Chronoa said as she suddenly grabbed a huge handful of scrolls and dropped them onto a nearby table. This was when Bulma noticed she was in a Capsule House with the others and being asked to look at some plans.

“Hey, these are for a resort, right?” Bulma asked and Chronoa frowned.

“Well yes and no. Its for here, naturally but you see: Trunks is used to all that Military stuff and trust me when we say: no one beats us when it comes to combat. No time, no universe. We are the Elite of the Elite. Super fighters no matter the mission. He makes sure of that. I want to make sure we stay the best. This is to ensure that.” Chronoa said before Bulma noticed that the plans were that of a Military Base.

“Wait a second, what about fun? I mean sure its great to fight but even warriors can get tired of fighting. They need something to do on their spare time.” Bulma said and Chronoa nodded.

“Exactly which is why I haven’t started on these yet. These were done by Trunks but according to him if the warriors are not fighting-they have to be training, but having watched your time all these years, I noticed how much Goku and Vegeta have grown. I want something like what you guys have on Earth-here. A combination of what Trunks wants but also what you did on that new resort of yours! Think you can do something like that with my help?” Chronoa eagerly and Bulma laughed.

“Sure! Sounds fun besides I have a feeling I need something to do while I’m here.” Bulma said as the others chimed in that they would help.

“Great and I will make sure you guys get properly fed!” Chronoa happily as she dashed off to the kitchen before she was pushed back in the living room.

“TRUNKS what are you doing!” Chronoa demanded to know.

“I already took care of that.” Trunks said as several robots came in with Earth food.

“Aww, I wanted to cook!” Chronoa whined but Trunks tilted his head instead.

“Funny, I thought you wanted to help my Mom engineer this whole thing. I figured you would enjoy that since you wanted all this time to learn from her. Did you change your mind?” Trunks asked and Chronoa gasped.

“Oh yeah! You’re right! Teach me-teach me please!” Chronoa eagerly running up to her.

“Well first we got to make sure everything will fit, and we also need to make sure everything will be aligned right, so let’s see.” Bulma said as she put her scientific mind to work noticing Trunks leaving as she did through a door.

= = TRAINING ROOM = =

“So, what’s this about?” Broly asked as he stood in the middle of the chamber as his program ended.

“Our agreement. When you came to be a Time Patroller, you did so in exchange that not only would I train you but that your ending would be different-a better one. I wanted to let you know that Chronoa and I have kept our agreement to you, and your training with me is complete as well. Instead of a trainee you are now a full-fledged Time Patroller.” Trunks said and Broly was surprised before he smiled and nodded noticing on his scouter that trainee was erased from his name.

“Very well. What must I do?” Broly asked as excitement filled him at the recognition from the one before him.

“I will explain as we train. I need to make sure the both of us are ready. Broly don’t hold back. I need my best friend to come at me with everything he’s got!” Trunks said before he powered up and rushed at Broly, who instantly nodded and rushed back at Trunks, knowing he was to go all out. Blow for blow knowing they were not fighting as Commander and Soldier but as two Saiyan boys who were the best of friends. This knowledge made it clear as they went from one level of Super to the next, on and on, until finally the program ended.

“So-Demigra is at it-and I-I’m to make sure when the two get back that they are held up?” Broly panted as he looked up at Trunks, who stood, bloody and torn up. Broly groaned as he pushed himself up into a standing position. He grimaced before he felt himself instantly heal.

“That’s right. I need as much time as I need to fight my Father.”

“Sure thing but I’m sure they will sense the two of you-especially you if you go all out like you just did.” Broly said and Trunks shook his head.

“I plan on taking him to the null void to avoid that and their interference. I know Goku and my Dad in this time won’t understand what is going on since they don’t know about Demigra. Their interference, especially my two Dad’s meeting will be nothing but trouble-which is why I need you guys to give me the two days. The Tournament of Power will be finished and I can use that void to fight and end him, as well as return to their Earth without them being any the wiser. On their end, they will know they finished the Tournament and fought you, before rejoining with everybody back on Earth-where it should come across as nothing occurred since they left.” Trunks said explaining his plan to Broly who nodded.

“Those who are here will have their minds cleansed of this place then?”

“Yes as if it is nothing but a good dream.” Trunks confirming Broly’s thoughts.

“Then it is all peaceful until we find your Mom and Demigra?” Broly asking and Trunks frowned.

“I’m hoping by me fighting my Dad that those two will show up. So, I can take them on altogether and end everything but if that doesn’t happen, yes, until we find those other two. It really depends on if Demigra shows up when I’m fighting my Dad but considering I’m Enemy Number One with Demigra-that will most likely happen.” Trunks said and Broly sighed.

“I don’t know Trunks. It sounds good but something tells me we need to tell Goku and Vegeta.” Broly warned and Trunks shook his head.

“No-leave them out of this. That’s an order Broly.” Trunks making himself clear.

Broly frowned and nodded, “Yes sir.”

“Now come with me-we are going to touch base with the other time patrollers. They are calling the Dad of my time Future Vegeta, and my Mom is being called Future Bulma, in case you are wondering.” Trunks said as they went through the blue portal back to Planet Earth in the Present Time, keeping the fact that he got the idea of the titles from Goku who had used the term "Future Vegeta" first.

“Last time Chronoa checked, Future Vegeta was tormenting Frieza Planet 419.” Trunks said as he undid the scroll, “Looks like he is still there. I still can’t find Future Bulma, so she must still be hidden by Demigra.”

“You said there are factories that need to be destroyed. Why don’t we join the units and take out as many as we can? I’m certain we will both know when Future Vegeta arrives.”

“Good thinking Broly but keep your energy down. The last thing we need them to know is that we are coming. Trust me: the last thing we need is a huge robotic army waging war with humankind right now.” Trunks said as he flew high up in the sky, leading Broly, who obeyed and quickly followed his Commander into battle unaware that in the stars, the moon was once more getting close to shimmering its red hue as the contestants in the Tournament of Power began disappearing in groups.

TBC.


	8. The Wall

= = Story Begins at Tournament of Power = =

“What’s wrong?” Hit asked and Goku turned to him.

“You can count me out. I wanna beat Jiren alone.”

“Beat him alone? But weren’t you at full strength just now?” Hit asked and Goku nodded.

“Sure was, but still…there’s another wall I’ve gotta overcome first.” 

“A wall? A transformation beyond blue is it?” Hit asked.

“Something like that.”

“And you plan to push past that wall during this tournament.” Hit said not believing what he was hearing and doubting if Goku could accomplish this especially with the end of the tournament drawing near.

“Yup-otherwise we probably don’t have a chance.”

“Confident, aren’t you?” Hit leaving nothing unsaid.

“It’s not confidence. Not really. It’s the only option I’ve got.” Goku said feeling something in the air, drawing him to wanting to do this. It was strange-this feeling-but it was as if it was guiding him to that power. Pushing him. Goku tried to focus on it as Hit told him:

“Fine…Have it your way, In that case, this fight is mine. So stand back and watch. Because once Jiren is down, you’re next.”

Goku just smirked before focusing on the feeling he was getting. He wondered what it was until the warmth suddenly filled his chest and then a very familiar smell filled his nose making Goku suddenly realize what it was. Goku took a quick breath and whispered:

“Trunks. This is Trunks’ power. Inside of me….”Goku feeling the warmth in his chest, trailing down his arms, making his fingertips tingle with the power-it was as if Trunks was actually in his arms. Feeling the power, he concentrated on it, and felt it when he was suddenly distracted by Hit and Jiren’s fight.

“Wait a sec is he?”

Trunks power suddenly filled him up, sharpening his senses, making Goku suddenly realize the truth!

“WATCH OUT HIT! JIREN’S BEEN HOLDING BACK!”

“What?” Hit in shock before he was suddenly hit hard being sent up into the air.

“I-I can’t believe it! Jiren sped up his attack enough to overcome the time lag. HIT!” Goku in surprise as Hit disappeared as everybody expressed their shock. “So, you purposely left yourself open. Letting him push you to the edge? All so you could turn the tables like that? Saving your strength for now then?”

“Exactly. You’re impressively perceptive, if nothing else. Son Goku.”

“Finally remembered my name, huh?” Son Goku said as stood on guard as Vegeta continued his fight with Toppo.

“Well? Still think Kakarot is stronger? Admit it!”

“Y-yes, you’re on par with Son Goku in terms of sheer power but that doesn’t mean you have what it takes to defeat us.” Toppo

“Hmph, you leave me no choice but to keep demonstrating my skills then.” Vegeta said as 17 continued going up against Botamo across the ways as 18 took on the so-called Beauty Team before being bumped off by a kick to her side.

“Found you.” 17 said as his ears picked up on the bug fighter, Damon.

“Huh a bug?” Goku surprised to be able to hear and see him so clearly. Trunks power was sure impressive as he knew he would not normally have been able to pin-point the creature. Goku was in awe as he felt Trunks power continuing to pulse inside of him, almost in waves, growing and growing in his chest-melding with his own, making him continue to get warmer and warmer. Healing him as it did but also providing such warm comfort that Goku felt very calm even in his base form, even when Freeza bombarded everybody with his golden form.

“Whoa! Freeza’s gilded himself! Why?” 17 asked Goku

“That’s his new power-up. He must be ready to fight seriously.”

“That guy sure likes to put on a show, huh?” 17 said as he eyed it and measured his power with Freeza’s new power.

“Allow me to finish you!” Freiza shouted as he charged at Caulifla only to block two Saiyan attacks.

So it WAS you? I thought something seemed odd earlier.” Freeza said as he blocked the blows aimed while talking to the young pups that dared take him on, “…Truthfully, Kale’s attacks stung a bit more than yours did.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been hiding your true strength?” Cabba whispered to Kale as Caulfla went to take on Freeza alone, “…Listen Kale if I’m right this is the time to use that power!” 

“But sis, she took is in when we were lost by the roadside. To me, that gives her absolute status. We all believe that. It’s why we follow her….” Kale whispered knowing Caulifla was their team leader.

“But Kale this isn’t the time to be thinking like that! Not when we are desperately fighting for our lives! CAULIFLA!” Cabba said rushing off to help before getting trapped and ensnared by Freeza’s tail.

“THOSE WHO THREATEN SIS MUST BE ELIMINATED!”

“I’ll say it again, Super Saiyans no longer surprise me.” But that was before he found himself getting pummeled by this new breed of Super Saiyan, just to have no one but the one and only Son Goku come to his aid.

“I gotta say that was a pretty impressive punch. You’re no ordinary Super Saiyan are you?” Goku said sensing Trunks energy trailing itself down his neck and his lover’s voice whisper this information into his ear as if his lover’s lips were so close that his breath was teasing his ear. However the pleasure only lasted a moment as in the next Goku was forced to defend a flurry of stronger punches and kicks by the female Saiyan.

“UGH! WHAT THE-YOU JUST KEEP GETTING STRONGER! HOW’S THAT POSSIBLE!”

POW!!

“Was that really necessary Freeza! That really hurt y’know!”

“I’m more than capable of handling that Saiyan. I just need to take her seriously!” Freeza shouted back.

Kale suddenly powered up distracting them.

“HER ENERGY JUST SPIKED AGAIN! HOW MUCH POWER WAS SHE HIDING!”

“This is likely the first time Kale is releasing her full strength, but the explosion of power is stripping her of all sense and reason. Should she lose control entirely this tournament will be the least of our worries.” Whis’s sister said to her god of destruction.

“Geh-heh-heh.” Kale laughed as her power continued to rise and rise, growing stronger, more powerful before going on rampage, throwing her fists, and stomping her feet, causing devastation wherever she went like a rampaging Great Ape throwing Universe 4 out of the Tournament followed by Universe 3 then Universe 10 shortly after.

“-No need for me to step in, better to let them destroy each other.” Vegeta saying to Cabbe after he saved the boy from being thrown off.

“-but how do I save Kale!” Cabbe asked.

“Feh, need me to hold your hand child?! Don’t forget-in this arena, we’re foes! So don’t look to other universes for aid!” Vegeta bellowed at the boy before turning to Toppo, “Now where were we Bald-stache?”

“Hey Cabbe! Stop spacing out-we gotta save Kale together! Ok gonna give it all we’ve got!” Caulifla said as she pulled her pants up making two objects fall.

“What’re those for?” Cabbe

“Just a couple of impressive things I got from the fat dude next to Lord Champa. Looked like they might be worth something, so I swiped them before the tournament.”

“Wait a second!” Cabbe said as he suddenly recalled their King and Commander Trunks telling them before the mission:

= “Be on the Lookout for Potara. If you guys see a set, make sure to snatch a pair, they will assist you in this mission, don’t worry about when to use them-that will be given to you.” Trunks said holding up a time crystal showing them a pair of the earrings. =

“STOP TALKING BACK TO ME! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, JUST LISTEN!”

“Easier said then done, getting this on her ear while she’s going wild? Impossible.” Caulifla

“Hand me one, Caulifla!” Cabbe shouted and then he acted! Doing his best and he was successful because he saw the two merge together. Gohan faced him before being forced out of the ring with the two young female Saiyans. This left 17 no choice but to face Jiren as Frieza took on Toppo and Oyspo. Then Vegeta tried to face Jiren but found out he stood no chance as he was forced onto his buttocks looking up at the mighty Jiren.

During this time, Goku stood off to the side, trying to find the way to break the wall inside of him. He knew from speaking to Master Roshi that it was not anger he needed but something else. Closing his eyes, he focused on finding his core…

INSIDE GOKU’S MIND:

Goku floated in his spiritual body, down the corridor of his mind, flying towards his core. He knew his answer was there by his Saiyan Instinct. Yet it was strange, as he was flying towards it he saw his Saiyan forms from when he was a baby with a tail, to his Oozaru form, to his Super Saiyan levels getting higher and higher, as he went. Then came the strangest thing: he was stopped by a silver line. It was on the floor under him, but his own power resonated from it, like an invisible wall, keeping him from crossing over-forcing him to stand before it. Incapable of crossing it.

“What gives?!” Goku frustrated as he knew he did not have much time.

“This is as high as you can go.”

“Huh?! What do you mean?!” Goku shouted only to find himself surprised. The one who talked before, was himself in his Super Saiyan Blue form. This other-self was behind him, walking up to his right side. He seemed older, wiser, and more knowledgeable although he looked the exact same age as our Goku.

“That line-it’s there for a reason. Beyond this line-if you dare to try-are higher levels of power but you won’t get them as you are now.”

“I have no choice! You know what’s at stake! I won’t fail everybody again! I want that power and I will get it even if I have to get through you!” Goku bellowed and began to power up but saw his other-self cross his arms.

“It won’t do you any good especially as you are now besides, even without the Tournament of Power, I would refuse to give it to you. That type of power is dangerous, not just for us but for others. It is devastating and in the wrong hands-”

“I need it to save everybody! I’m not Freeza!” Goku shouted, “All my life I have protected others and this time it’s no different!”

“Are you sure?” His other-self said as he walked up to Goku with a stern look in his blue eyes.

“What do you mean?” Goku asked

“I don’t believe you mean that one bit. Things are different now Goku-more than before. You and I both know that so stop lying to yourself and tell me the truth! Why do you want this power? What would it really mean for you to use it? You can feel it from here: the ferocity, the atrocious brutality you would inflict with it. You would literally be unstoppable. But why should I give it to you? Why should you be the one deserving of all this power?” His core said as he walked around Goku, almost like a predator eyeing his prey.

Goku turned to face his core’s blue eyes that held none of the warmth that people would usually see in his eyes, “You’re right, things are different now because I have someone that I want to protect.” Goku said as his mind instantly went to Future Trunks when he was being asked.

“Him? Really?” His core said before he chuckled, “He’s more powerful than you. He can easily protect himself and being who he is means he must be. No Saiyan alive or dead would ever kneel before a weakling and dare to call him King-much less his Commander. Besides, what makes you think he would ever accept you for who you are?!” His core sneered like Goku Black, the reminder of the being alarmed Goku so much he jumped back, his instincts roaring at him so much that he felt a chill of the danger making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

“What-what are you saying?” Goku wondered as he felt a cold drop of sweat fall down his neck and run down his back.

“Oh, come now! Don’t you remember?” His core said before it snapped his fingers and Goku saw himself: a figure before Radditz come up beside them, like 3D figures on a TV Screen.

“I’M NOT KAKAROT-I’M GOKU AND I LIVE HERE!” then came the time that he spoke to Vegeta.

“If that is what it means to be a Saiyan then I want nothing to do with it!” Goku shouted up at Vegeta, who stood tall and proud upon the rocks in his old Saiyan uniform.

It was the very first time they met. Goku remembered that battle well as he watched the figures disappear.

“I accepted that I’m a Saiyan. I have ever since I battled Freeza on Namek.” Goku said gritting his teeth as he wondered what this was all about.

“Accepted but never approved. In fact, its more of a chip on your shoulder that you carry. Oh sure when it serves you, your Saiyan blood is something to be proud of, but off the battle field you despise it. Yet, you stand before me, demanding I hand over this power, this very power that proves so damaging, capable of destroying you from the inside-out when here you stand before me not knowing what you even want to use it for but barking at me saying you want it? The very one whose ashamed of where this power even comes from?” His core said crossing his arms, “I don’t believe you-so again, I ask you: Why should I?”

Goku grit his teeth, clenching his fists, “Damn it! I don’t have time for this!”

“I suggest you leave then and kiss all you know good-bye.” His core cruelly said.

Goku hearing the word “kiss” suddenly felt his anger go away as he felt the warmth of Trunks energy wrap itself around his fingers, the smell of his Mate reached his nose, which he happily took in a deep breath of to fill his body with. The tingling of his lips made him remember the kisses they shared and the stolen moments of happiness and pure ecstasy. Then he recalled the despair that he witnessed his lover showing him-especially the agony he felt when Trunks was forced to see his entire time destroyed because Goku couldn’t save it. Recalling how he felt the piercing agony of Trunks heart once more come to life as he remember that moment when he failed his mate. Then came that morning after they bit one another, the wave of despair and of Trunks calling to him saying he didn’t have to go, and the pain that came with feeling the agony of Goku’s abrupt departure and things left unsaid and incomplete.

“I want to help him. Save him. Be someone he can count on.” Goku whispered as he thought of Trunks, how he went to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground when he thought there was no way of going back to the future. How his lover talked of saving everybody. The way Trunks eyes shimmered with passion and desire as he was under Goku-and open for Goku to take. The way he melted with Goku’s kisses and the smiles he gave only to Goku when no one else was around…

“I want him. All to myself. I desire him so much that I never want to let him go. To keep him so no one else can have him! I need him for myself!” Goku growled as his eyes shimmered as red as the blood moon as he stood before his core with his head tall and proud, but his eyes taking on a soft red gleam.

“Why?! Why should you have him? What makes you so damn special?! You are the reason he was ripped from his world, his time destroyed. What right do you have to him!” His core shouted and Goku shouted back without thinking:

“-BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!” Goku’s outburst exploded from him forcing his eyes to suddenly wide as he was struck with that knowledge like a powerful hit to his face, Goku instantly froze, his eyes wide with alarm, “I love him. I want to be with him-every way-because” Goku looked down at his hands remembering how tight he held Trunks own in his hands, “I love him. He’s my One. He completes me.”

“For love, not for power.” His core calmly said before turning around, there behind his core was a white being. It was a spirit in the form of Future Trunks-but this one was different. He had long white hair and silver eyes, and was wearing a silver regal robe, and was shimmering in white hot light. Goku gasped as he felt the intensity of this power that seemed to go on forever. He couldn’t sense where it began and ended as Trunks spoke to him:

“Goku, listen to me. I am my father’s son. I have chosen to inherit my Saiyan Blood. I decided that long ago and to this day that I will be Saiyan and follow the Saiyan Way. This means my time will come. Can you accept that Goku?” Trunks asked and Goku wondered what he meant before he saw a glowing insignia upon Trunks’ brow and realized the robe he wore was not just any silk robe that flowed behind him as he walked. Trunks then held out his palm and there was a glowing orb. He saw many creatures but the ones that stood out were the many Saiyans on the planet.

“There are many relying upon me, but can I rely on you? Goku, I need to know this: can you accept who you are. The Saiyan you were born to be? That you are Kakarot as well as my Goku?” His lover’s spirit said to him and Goku smiled as he walked up to Trunks spirit. Then for the first time in his life knelt on one knee.

“Call me what you like Trunks. Kakarot or Goku. Either way, I’m yours and if that means I am a Saiyan-so be it, my Trunks, my Prince, and Future King.” Goku said as he grabbed Trunks hand and kissed it before he stood and kissed Trunks on the lips. A sudden rush swept through his body and the moment he opened his eyes…

= = Normal POV = =

He knew he had changed from what the others had said, to having silver hair and eyes. Trunks power was rushing through his veins. He knew he had the power now and focused on what he had to do-of course in the end, he had to rely on one other: Vegeta. Vegeta and he made a good team from their long years of fighting but he knew Vegeta was only doing this because they had to. Vegeta’s eyes, the moment of their victory, said it all.

Of course, Vegeta was Vegeta. He did not just do looks. He had to speak his mind. Which was why the moment they had a second to rest: he heard the words.

“Don’t think this means anything! I have not accepted you and I refuse to advocate for you when it comes to Bulma! I don’t care if the Tournament of Power is over and I don’t care if you have achieved Ultra instinct or not. I still say you do not deserve my son!” Vegeta hissed to him before storming off towards the others who were gathered and discussing the choice of a wish.

“Wait-Vegeta!” Goku called but Vegeta just ignored him. “Darn it. Well, at least we can finally go home.” Goku muttered to himself as he rubbed a shoulder and felt the elation of going home to Trunks.

“Dad! Come on! It’s wish-time!” Gohan called to him.

= = BACK ON EARTH = =

“Hey Trunks we’re getting a message!” Broly called to Trunks, who threw an armed soldier into three others as Broly sent a blast towards the ones he had been fighting.

“Looks like they finally found Future Bulma! She on a planet: a planet with chains in some makeshift lab and it looks like Future Vegeta and Demigra might be on that planet too!”

“What are you serious?! Damn. Well that explains why he hasn’t come straight here then.” Trunks said as Broly sent him the coordinates.

“What do you want to do?”

“We will go ahead with sending the others back down since we know the Earth is safe for the time-being. Make sure the memories are wiped from my Mom and her friends. In their place, put something like a family trip to her resort. That should take care of that. In meantime, distract my Dad and Vegeta. That should give me enough time to check out this-what do they call it- Prison Planet with Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta.” Trunks said as he checked the radar. 

“Should I say anything about you?” Broly asked and Trunks shook his head.

“I still say you should tell them.” Broly grunted and Trunks glared at him.

“I told you: no. I don’t want them to get involved. They have already had to deal with Zamasu because of us, besides we are the Time Patrol, it is our duty to be the ones to take care of things like this.”

“Maybe we should make them part of the time Time Patrol then?”

Trunks glared at Broly, “I told you “no”. Give my Dad a chance and he would abandon his family without a second glance.” Trunks said remembering how eager he followed Paragus out into outerspace, abandoning Bulma and Baby Trunks without even a look back. “-and Goku’s family rarely sees him as it is, they need him to be around. If he was part of the time patrol, he would go off looking at every opportunity to fight, and nobody would ever see him again too. Besides they aren’t ready for our type of opponents, look at what happened when we asked them to assist us with Zamasu-even Goku couldn’t beat him with his new form and same with my father. I had to be the one to do it and did-until Zamasu went Spirit-Miasma on us. I would have finished him too if it weren’t for Goku calling on that Omni-King guy.”

“I see your point.” Broly nodding and Trunks nodded back before flying through the blue portal that led to a planet with large chains surrounding its atmosphere.

= =

The moment Trunks went through the blue portal and landed on the rocky terrain, Trunks instantly knew something was wrong, and he was right. The next thing he knew he felt a hit to the head and knew no more. Unknown to him Goku instantly had a bad feeling the moment they returned to Earth. He did not know why since he saw everybody was there except for one. That was when he knew what the center of the feeling was: his Mate was missing.

TBC.


	9. Enemies Abound

AUTHORS NOTE: Story now begins with Dragonball Super Movie Broly and Dragonball Heroes Universe. Again, I don’t own anything, just doing this story for fun. Remember this is a multiverse story: you will find a lot of good stuff here! FYI: After this chapter, the story will be its non-canon.

Pairings are still the same!

= = Story Begins = =

“Hey Bulma, where’s Trunks?” Goku asked and Bulma smiled.

“I left him a message to meet us at the resort! Come on guys! Let’s hurry! Everybody is waiting for us! We need to party-hardy! Come on!” Bulma said as Vegeta mouthed “resort?”

“I didn’t know you guys had a resort?” Goku asked and Vegeta grunted.

“We don’t. She must have made it while we were away.”

“Oh.” Goku said as he followed them hoping Trunks was already there but he knew he wasn’t. He knew his Mate was off-planet and very far away. Thinking of the new androids as well as the new enemy in the form of Future Vegeta, made Goku nervous. He hoped Trunks was okay. Trunks was powerful-but still, he really wished he knew where his Mate was so he could go and help him.

But he didn’t know where.

Trunks never told him where he was going.

So Goku couldn’t follow.

So, he waited, prayed, and waited some more while training hard with Whis and Vegeta. Focusing on pushing himself and working as hard as he could to get a handle of his new form. Then when he was forced to rest, he would eye the stars at night or daylight sky, wondering where his Mate was and what was taking him so long to get back.

“GOOOKUUU!” ChiChi bellowed as she radiated with fury as she came storming up to him in her martial arts outfit with an apron around her waist. Her aura growing as she saw him once more just laying about in the grass near the river, eyeing the afternoon sky, in otherwords: doing absolutely nothing!

Goku groaned as he sat up and eyed her as she came bounding towards him, hands on her hips, shouting at him for the entire countryside to hear:

“I TOLD YOU WE HAD A MEETING WITH GOTEN’S TEACHERS! YOU WERE TO MEET ME THERE AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU TOOK OFF TO TRAIN WITH THOSE DAMN GODS AGAIN!”

“Chi-Chi I have to train! Something’s going on-something bad and-” Goku tried to explain in a calm voice, but she growled and instead of listening, talked over him shouting again:

“SOMETHING IS ALWAYS GOING ON! YOU JUST DON’T CARE ABOUT ANY OF US! YOU ARE BEING COMPLETELY SELFISH GOKU! ALWAYS GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT INSTEAD OF BEING HERE AND BEING MY HUSBAND!”

“But I don’t want to be your husband.” Goku honestly and to the point as his Saiyan anger began boiling in his stomach, even more so when ChiChi continued to go on, not having heard a word he said.

“DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOUR ACTIONS ARE DOING TO GOTEN!? DID YOU KNOW HE SKIPPED CLASS AGAIN AND SO DID TRUNKS?! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHERE THEY ARE-CAUSE I DON’T!” Chi-Chi furious as she bellowed, “NEITHER DOES BULMA AND DO YOU CARE: NO!! HERE YOU ARE LYING IN THE GRASS AS IF EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT WHEN OUR SON IS MISSING!”

Goku frowned at these words and began to try to sense for Goten and Kid Trunks, when he suddenly felt something instead! Instantly he looked up and knew that signature. Goku gasped and quickly instant transmissioned, knowing the answer was Freeza and his henchmen which included two new Saiyans' : one was Broly and the other was Broly’s Father.

But something was not right about the whole thing. For some strange reason he couldn’t feel any malice or evil in Broly’s heart. It just didn’t seem right. None of it did.

“Hang on!” Goku said as he paused in the fight and used his mind power to freeze Broly, holding on to him long enough to break into the man’s mind, “Broly, I can sense you don’t want this. I can feel you’re not evil. You’re not like your Dad and you don’t need to do this!” Goku said when a suddenly flash of Broly and Trunks speaking to one another came to his mind, shocking Goku into breaking the connection, and giving Broly a chance to strike Goku.

“That-that was Trunks!” Goku groaned as he struggled to get up, feeling Broly was getting more and more powerful, “How-how does he know Trunks?” Goku wondered as he finally got to his feet, still doubled over in pain as he tried to figure out the mess as Vegeta charged Broly-but once more looking towards Freeza made him know one thing: he couldn’t trust anything that came from that alien’s mouth. But then looking back at the rampaging Saiyan, he knew any moment for talk was nowhere near, the Saiyan was nothing but drunk on power now. Or at least that was what he thought until:

“OH- BROLY LOOK! A BLAST HAS KILLED YOUR FATHER!” Freeza shouted and instantaneously Broly’s power went skyrocketing into another league of berserker making Goku and Vegeta wonder how he could generate so much power, leaving Goku and Vegeta being no choice but to learn fusion. It was only out of desperation that Goku asked and he was truly thinking Vegeta was never going to go for it-but Broly had to be stopped, even Vegeta knew that. Which was the only reason they could stop Broly-or so he thought.

Neither of them expected someone to turn around and save Broly from them. Which was why Goku had to find out the truth and why he came to see Broly. Broly stood in his cave with his suspicious friends surprised by the gifts he had brought.

“-Oh and Broly, you can call me Kakarot.” Goku said before he turned to leave.

“Kakarot-right.” Broly with a smile on his face, unaware that Goku had been hoping Broly would leak something, but then he knew from experience that he couldn’t force someone to talk when they weren’t ready to-and he could tell, Broly had been put through a lot. So instead, he decided to head to Whis planet to begin training with Vegeta and Whis again. It was the right decision and he knew Vegeta would already be there, which he was.

Upon arriving, Goku felt for some reason a sense of rightness in being there today. Almost like a sense of destiny coming over him. This odd feeling made Goku know that it was important that he was there. He did not know why or how-he just knew. So Goku felt comfortable in training with Whis and Vegeta, wondering all the while if it was just his imagination as time progressed until:

“Ho! Ho! Ho! You two are in fine form!” Whis happily as he dodged and blocked their blows, “Quite quick on your feet!” Before smacking them with his staff sending them flying towards the ground.

However, it seemed like there was a sudden shiver in the air. Goku instantly was on alert as he felt something was terribly off and he could tell Vegeta did too, as well as Whis. Sure enough, the strangest thing arrived in the form of Mai. There came Mai, running up towards them from the other-side of Whis and Beerus’ Planet.

“Goku! Vegeta! Please come with me! Trunks has vanished!” She said but Goku and Vegeta didn’t buy it. They knew for a fact: Mai was dead, so how in the world could she be here asking them for help and what was this thing about Trunks vanishing?

“What?!” Goku and Vegeta when Supreme Kai covered for them by saying:

“Future Trunks was supposed to come here for training.” Supreme Kai said making his presence known as he eyed them to go along. It was easy to do since that had been what they had been planning to do, until Trunks had taken off. But still to see Mai knowing she was dead was eery. Then came an even more disturbing guy: Fu.

Fu claimed to be a friend of Trunks? How? When all of Trunks friends and family were destroyed by the Omni-King himself? Vegeta eyed Goku, who eyed him. Both not buying these stories or people. Instinct telling them to be on guard as they were told by Fu how Trunks was trapped on the Prison Planet.

“Wait, I will take you.” Whis said not trusting Fu at all and neither did Supreme Kai. Goku could tell that though the Supreme Kai was acting kindly, that he and the Old Kai, were not fooled either.

“Goku, that is Mai’s body-but not Mai’s soul. Something is taking on the form of dead people. Be on guard.” Supreme Kai whispered to him and Goku nodded. “I know. Believe me. I’m going in with my eyes and ears wide open.” Goku said as he went with Whis and Vegeta-only to be transported to the Prison Planet, just in time to be attacked by himself!

“No way out, huh?” Goku said as he eyed his Other-Self who he had to admit looked very cool! He had a black shirt and martial arts pants with a red overcoat and light blue belt. Attached to his back was his power pole from his Grandpa Gohan and on his belt was a bag of senzu beans. His boots and wrist-bands were the same light blue as his belt. This one looked very stern than Goku and very battle-ready, especially when he took on a new form that our Goku never saw before! Goku saw the form give this Other Goku red fur over his body, long black hair, and red lining around his golden eyes, and a new tail to boot! The power was incredible-instantly making Goku know to take him on that he had to be Super Saiyan God Blue! Clashing with this Other Goku, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was Goku Black in a new form, but for some reason, when he looked into his eyes: he knew that wasn’t the case.

But why was he there and why did he choose to battle him?

That was when he heard:

“Its no good, huh?” He heard his Other Self say looking up to the ceiling and Goku was confused until he heard laughter.

“That’s saiyans for you-two Son Gokus, I’ve got my hands on a pair of super interesting specimens!”

“Cut the crap!” SSJ4 Goku shouted throwing a blast at Fu who tossed it aside like it was nothing.

“I know what you were thinking, you were trying to break through this space with both of your Kamehameha’s, right? But its useless, useless.” Fu said taunting the SSJ4 Son Goku, “Still impressive that you could think of that on the fly. I’d expect no less of the Time Patrol!”

“Time Patrol?” Mai wondered outloud what our Goku was thinking too. Turning to his Other-Self he hear from him, “I’m the Son Goku from a different dimension than yours. My job is catching dimension-crossing evil doers.”

Goku’s eyes went wide and a huge smile came onto his face, as a wave of relief rushed over him, “Wow, you’re a good guy!” But then he couldn’t help but think of Time Patrol and what he remembered the pink kai saying. (She mentioned Trunks was the Commander…I wonder…) as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

Goku’s thoughts were interrupted as Vegeta said to Fu, “You seem quite knowledgeable about this planet.”

“Naturally this Planet is a testing ground that I created.” Fu revealed making Goku and Vegeta well- aware that they had walked into a trap as Fu went on, “I gather strong warriors from various times and places and have them battle forever!”

“Strong warriors, huh?” Goku thought as Fu said, “Red Guy, you got captured on purpose so you could investigate this place, right?” Mai played her part well as she made an emotional ruckus but Goku couldn’t help about the time patrol investigating this place. He couldn’t help but feel Trunks was involved a lot more than being caught in a trap like them. It just seemed so much like Trunks to want to investigate something like this.

“That’s terrible!”

“Where’s Trunks?!” Vegeta demanded to know only to find out to get off the planet, they would need to fight and gather a special set of seven dragon balls. Thankfully the Red Goku already had one but the other six were in the hands of other prisoners. It was ridiculous!

= = On Prison Planet, Inner City = =

Trunks woke up to his cell door opening in his green prison outfit, round hand-cuffs on his wrists, and blue hair. He lifted himself up not believing for a second that it would be that easy to escape, but he still took the chance. Only to see Cooler above him demanding a dragon ball. He could tell this was a set-up, but his worry was if his Mother was behind it! He knew this technology and Chronoa was right-it looked very much like the technology his Mother made in the GT world. Fearing she was somewhere around, he decided to make a pact with Cooler, it seemed to be the quickest way before beginning his search again.

(Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta should be somewhere around. They are spirits unless they are in battle, so they shouldn’t have been captured like me.) Trunks thought as he ducked behind a building as a search lamp covered the alley he had previously been. (If it isn’t a ploy, and she has been brought back to life, maybe I can use a set of dragon balls to bring her completely back. To do that, I need to make sure I recover her body completely intact which means I can’t fight otherwise I risk damaging her body.) Trunks thought as he imagined a blast, or his opponent, going through a building demolishing the one that his Mother had been inside, resulting in her body being crushed. Then the idea of a stray blast hitting her as she was running to safety. It was too much of a risk. Trunks knew this well.

(I must lay low-huh? What is that?) Trunks thought as he heard bubbling and peered down to see a figure in the middle of a hot pit with a muzzle and a straight jacket. The man looked to be a Saiyan but looking at him, Trunks knew he wasn’t right. He was shocked to see the man suddenly breaking his straight jacket and soaring high into the sky shooting off like a rocket to wherever his destination was.

“That-oh no.” Trunks whispered as he sensed that dark magic, “I need to hurry.” Trunks said before rushing off on foot. (It was Demigra’s magic. Only his magic is that dark and would have that effect. We need to hurry-not much time. Knowing Demigra this trap is also some sort of ticking time bomb about to go off!) Trunks thought following the evil Saiyan.

= =

“Help me to look for Trunks ki!” Vegeta demanded before he said, “Kakarot-look!”

“His ki is massive!” Goku said before rushing Mai to hide. Both Goku and Vegeta knew their opponent was evil from the dark energy they sensed but Goku could not believe how one hit made him suddenly black out. He could feel his body acting on his own, fiercely hitting Vegeta with everything that he had.

= =

Vegeta couldn’t believe how quick Goku was turned and even more incredible was the massive power increase that came with it. Still, relief flooded him as Trunks found them preventing the Fake Mai from being hurt by one of Goku’s dark energy blasts. Vegeta hoped Trunks sensed she was a fake as he ordered:

“Trunks! You handle Kakarot! I’ll beat this guy!” Vegeta shouted as he went after the Evil Saiyan as Trunks went Super and faced off against his Mate, handling the Evil Goku well as he blocked a flurry of blows. His battle experience insuring that he didn’t get caught by the evil energy. He could tell Goku was not completely gone yet but knew it was a matter of time as the dark energy was working its way from the outside-in.

“YOU’RE COOLER!” Vegeta shouted in alarm catching Trunks’ attention but they were distracted for a second by Fu’s voice over a loudspeaker saying:

“Everybody better watch out! He is Cumber, the evil Saiyan. His evil energy snaps the mind of whoever touches it!”

Trunks had not stopped fighting Goku who kept up his hectic pace and putting more power into his hits. Trunks continued to block and dodge them all, sending a powerful hit that hit Goku’s face so hard it hurled the other Saiyan to the ground. This gave Trunks a moment to shout to his Father:

“Cooler is on our side!” before having to focus on Goku again but he didn’t have to worry since Goku charged at Cooler. Mai suddenly came up to Trunks with spare clothes and his sword. He wondered how she got them and how she could be there but decided to play along since she was with Goku and Vegeta. Still it was so eery, she acted like herself but he could tell it wasn’t her. He knew something still wasn’t right as he quickly changed as Cooler powered up a super nova-like blast and hurled it at Goku.

Seeing his Mate hit, Trunks quickly rushed over, calling for him. Hoping he was alright as he noticed Goku was no longer a Super Saiyan. However, seeing Goku holding his head, was all he needed to see to know it was his Goku. Goku instantly looked up with his ebony eyes, noticing how good looking Trunks was and feeling relief that he wasn’t hurt, before taking his time again to notice how good his lover looked with 17’s scarf around his neck, a simple black muscle shirt, his yellow belt, black pants, and yellow boots on, as well as that sword strapped to his chest. Goku licked his lips as he wondered how long they had and if his lover wouldn’t mind if he took the time to personally check for injuries but then sensed Cumber was still there and felt instantly disappointed as he knew there was no time for that. “Goku, you’re back to normal!” Trunks relieved as Goku nodded to him.

“Yes, and you’re okay too?” Goku asking his lover while noticing a new addition to his Mate’s outfit: a set of striking gloves. They looked good on Trunks and Goku wondered why his lover had never worn them before. They were form-fitting and held openings for each of Trunks beautiful white digit fingers, which Goku wished he could take into his mouth, and give them special care with his tongue to insure they were unharmed. But Goku shook his head and tried his best to focus as his Mate’s scent filled his nose from his lover’s close body. Goku turned his eyes to his Mate, who he saw was focusing on the battle, once more looking him over for any sign of injury. He found none and Goku was grateful. Finally, he felt the massive pool of worry that he had been living in for so long, leave his body even though he still had questions.

“Trunks, tell me something: does this have anything to do with what that kai told you?” Goku turning to Trunks, remembering how his lover had left to assist that pink kai. He remembered well that Future Vegeta and Future Bulma were somehow involved with the Bad Guy behind all of this. That and the idea of the time patrol made him wonder just how much his lover was refusing to tell him as he once more thought of his plan.

“That’s why I came here. To find out if this was a part of that or some other isolated incident.” Trunks said by habit only half-answering the question. That was when Vegeta came down to join them. Vegeta explaining Cumber to Goku. Mai then threw the potara earrings to them making Goku wonder about her role in all of this as a dark pool of jealousy filled his inner being once more at the sight of the wretched woman.

“I will draw his attention and while he’s distracted.” Trunks said by habit leaving his sentence incomplete and choosing instead to fly up to Cumber in his Super-form, to purposely be caught by Cumber’s hand. Vegeta was shocked and furious, turning to Goku to quickly fuse! Goku knew his Mate had done it on purpose-he could sense it-and knew it was because of Vegeta’s stubbornness and pride.

Vegetto stood in their place, and quickly turned Super Blue, watching as Cumber charged up a huge super-nova blast as Trunks was in his grasp. Vegetto quickly charged the blast dismantling it before it could be used on Trunks. Cumber stood, injured, with Vegetto in between him and Trunks.

“Trunks, are you okay?” Vegetto gently and upon hearing a soft yes ordered Trunks to stay back as he took care of Cumber. Mai quickly came to assist him and though he played along, knew he had to ditch her and fast. So, asking her to keep an eye on the fight so he could rest worked out. She finally left him be and unknown to her and Vegetto, Trunks took the opportunity to scan the planet with his scouter.

“She was here but she’s gone now but we got pictures of her work. Looks like she was working on something big.” Xeno Goku said as another voice was heard in the background.

“We found remnants of her work but its no good if we can’t get off this planet.” Xeno Vegeta reminding them of how this planet was quickly falling apart.

“Right, well from where-oh no!” Trunks communication was cut off by the transformation of Cumber turning the Great Ape.

“He’s huge!” Trunks said as he took off his scouter as Mai rejoined him. He knew they were going to need help and sent a quick SOS signal to Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. He knew no one else could come and help due to Fu’s barrier. Now recovered, he knew he could help too as Vegetto split into Goku and Vegeta.

Vegetto’s time was obviously up, as both Goku and Vegeta appeared weak and torn from using up all that power. Trunks knew what they were planning: to cut off Cumber’s tail-it was obvious-but he knew it was not going to be easy. Sure enough, they struggled as blast after blast plus the monster’s quick speed was proving to make everything very difficult. Soon, Vegeta and Trunks were trying their hardest to save Goku from being crushed by the monster’s foot with Cooler’s help, but it proved useless as Goku was forced into the ground by the monster’s heavy foot.

“GOKU!/Goku!/Kakarot!” Mai, Trunks, and Vegeta shouted in fear for the older Saiyan before they felt Goku’s blue godlike power erupt from under it. Trunks could feel Goku was using a lot of power and wondered if it was smart of his Mate to use his Kaio-ken at the times twenty level, but an instant later his Mate was beside him breathing heavily and in normal form.

“Goku.” Trunks whispered but saw his Mate looking up to see a man he did not know. He was purple-skinned, with white hair, and glasses.

(That’s the one that interrupted Goku’s fight.) Trunks thought as he heard Goku and Vegeta say the man’s name was Fu.

Fu bounded the Evil Saiyan Cumber but Trunks knew there was a lot more to the technique. He could feel something was eerily familiar about that blade and technique. Horror and fear pooled in Trunks gut as he suddenly recalled the one and only other time he saw something like it. Trunks refused to believe it could be him though-the Omni-King himself had destroyed him! Besides…

(If he is our enemy, why would he help us? No, I think this is to insure this place survives.) Trunks as he wondered out loud how he used the binding technique- but was distracted by his Mate going god form with red hair. Fu left them to their fight, but Trunks could tell Goku was at his limit-especially when Cumber began stomping him into the ground with his foot. Sure enough, Trunks felt him pass out, but he knew he didn’t have to worry about him. Goku’s zenkai boost from this fight was going to be a terrific asset plus he sensed their allies were there, fully healed, and wanting to fight.

Yes, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta had made it, and were ready in their Super Saiyan 4 forms.

Trunks tried to pretend to be surprised, but he knew he failed, when Mai blurted out they were the time patrol and he forgot to react. But at this point, he knew it wouldn’t have mattered: their cover had long been blown, sending the time was once more down another Alternate Universe path that he couldn’t stop-but he knew now was not the time to worry about that. He watched as his time patrollers protected Goku knowing if they needed help that they would let him know and instead knew to continue to focus on healing the rest of his wounds and recovering his power in the meantime.

“Capturing you-” Xeno Goku powering

“is our mission!” Xeno Vegeta finished as he too powered up then charged at Fu with Xeno Goku. Trunks in this moment was tempted to go down the mountain and help them to protect Goku, but was distracted when Fu cut through the atmosphere creating a path that he knew connected to another world. Trunks groaned as he knew there was a lot more work for all of them to do since it was clear that in addition to illegally traveling across time and space, Fu had made paradoxes by the dozen to purposely cross thresholds and dimensions. Trunks could not believe the mess as he heard Xeno Vegeta shout:

“We can deal with Fu later! Let’s get Trunks and the others out of here!”

Trunks knew Xeno Vegeta was right, they had to leave as he felt the planet begin to crumble fast under his feet.

(Goku! You must get up!) Trunks thought unaware that Goku’s sleeping form heard him and his Father’s shout.

That was when Trunks saw a burst of light and Goku’s new form that his Father told him was Ultra Instinct. Trunks had no idea it existed! Goku looked so different and powerful that it startled him to the core. He had no idea the depths of Goku’s power as Xeno Goku shouted to Trunks for them to use Teleportation. Trunks agreed knowing Goku had the fight handled and quickly left for Whis planet, confident that Goku was going to be okay.

= = Whis Planet = =

“See ya. I hope everything will turn out okay in your world.” Xeno Goku said following the rules of engagement that Trunks and the Time Patrollers unit followed. Trunks knew it was only the correct thing to do to limit the amount of consequences that were to unfold. He truly appreciated these memories for doing so.

(It’s a shame it can’t be Dad and my Goku. I would love it if they could be part of my time patrol, but it’s a lot of work, and they have their lives on Earth to think about. Unlike me, they can’t be a nomad, going place to place, and time to time, on a moment’s notice…) Trunks thought as he eyed his Father next to him, (I’m sure he would like to, but he has my Mom to think about, Little Me too, and now a daughter. He must be there for them, they need him.)

“Goku is on it, so I’m sure it will be fine.” Trunks replied nodding as their Commander that they could leave things for now and go on to tracking Fu. With that, he saw them leave using teleportation, grateful they had checked with him before leaving-to insure he was okay. He knew nothing was said but they didn’t have to say anything, by now he knew those two very well considering how long they had been working with him on the Time Force. True, they were only made from his memories, but that did not mean they were not helpful. He couldn’t count the number of times it was because of those two that a mission was successful or the many times they saved him-not to mention the training!

Trunks smiled as he clenched his fist, knowing their training was in part what helped him to survive so much. However, his thoughts were cut short as a jumbo green kai came barreling down the hill towards them.

“An unknown enemy has invaded Universe 6!”

Before Trunks knew it, he was grabbed by his Father, “We will take care of this!”

Trunks did not know what to expect, but the sight hit him hard. It reminded him very much of his time to a frightening degree. The remnants of ruined cities, the smell of decaying bodies, and the fallen, as well as the smoke that filled the air was just so much like home that he had a hard time struggling to keep his world and this one separate-that was until he saw the fighters and their opponents. He instantly felt as if he was punched in the gut.

The markings and their look were all too familiar.

(Are they now joined by the Tuffles?) Trunks wondered as he saw his time patrollers struggling against the new enemy. He knew they were young still, but their participation in the Tournament did help them to grow more powerful, but this new enemy was too much for them. Trunks still couldn’t help but smile though.

(They lasted a long time against them. They have gotten better especially since they were able to hold their own until we arrived.) Trunks thought with an immense wave of pride as he watched the Universe 6 Saiyans fight the new enemies.

It was a brother and sister, reminding Trunks of a Tuffle version of 17 and 18, but he knew they were different as he and his father faced them.

“What a ghastly ability.” Trunks heard his Father say after the enemies took over Caulifla and Kale, but he kept it to himself that he had seen something like this before, “We’re taking those bodies back!”

“Dad nows our chance!” Trunks said unaware that he caught Vegeta’s sharp and shocked gaze.

(Since when?) Vegeta wondered at his son’s uncanny ability to read his moves, but it was just for a second, before he powered up his attack.

“NOW!” Trunks shouted unaware that he surprised his Father by his trust in him to not kill them all-including him-during the attack.

“It was fun, seeing you all desperate like that.” Their enemy said as Hearts showed up with the Universe Seed stating he planned to kill the Omni-King.

“What the hell is he doing?” Vegeta wondered but Trunks knew when he saw the cube be released and sure enough:

“Zamasu!” Trunks shouted not believing what he was seeing knowing his Father was furious at how they were mocking them. Trunks was now more concerned than ever-especially since he knew how Zamasu liked to be in charge, and it was clear that this Hearts guy was the bigger man. Trunks bit his inner cheek as he wondered just how far his enemies had gone to bring Zamasu back.

= = On Another World = =

“Are you ready Goku?”

“Yeah, ready when you are.” Goku said smiling as he felt elation as he began to put his own plan into action as he faced the Great Priest in his blue kai clothing.

TBC.


	10. Hot and Bothered

= Chapter Begins Now =

“Trunks, this is Universe 11.” Vegeta said knowing from what their enemy told them that they were going to be after Jiren.

“Right, it looks like they’ve run rampant through here.” Trunks said as he calculated the damage and began sensing for any sign of life and for their enemies.

“Seems so.” Vegeta said as he noticed the Universe Seed and their enemies coming out of it, temporarily blinding them with a bright light.

“Dad, what was that? Dad!” Trunks shocked to see the enemy, the one named Oren, taking over his Father, “OH NO! Dad!”

Suddenly Trunks was hit with his Father’s energy and heard Oren boasting. Trunks tried charging but it was as if the enemy had been boosted in power by the Universe Seed in addition to his Father’s own power. Trunks felt himself being forced into the ground.

(Ugh, good, more they hurt me-the more powerful I become.) Trunks smirked from where he hid in the rubble, (Yes that’s right. This would be a good time to get a boost.) Trunks thought as he grinned planning out his moves as Jiren took on Oren. Seeing his chance, he took it and was instantly sent hurling into a mountain by Oren. His hair was then grabbed and he felt the heat of power at the back of his neck.

“You’re done for!” Oren said when a powerful bright light came down from the sky revealing Goku and the Great Priest.

“Son Goku!” Jiren

“G-Goku?” Trunks struggled to say, moving to see him, really feeling the pain from the position he was in. He caught a brief glimpse of his lover’s eyes and swore he saw fury.

Instantly his lover vanished from his sight as he felt the rumbling of the Earth under him.

Whoosh!

SMASH!

Instant relief came to him as gentle hands picked him up. It was all he needed to know that it was Goku’s doing. Trunks couldn’t help but relax in his lover’s arms that were incredibly warm and providing him with healing energy that warmed his body’s broken bones and strength as he saw Oren lying in a pool of rubbled mountain debris.

“OH.” The Great Priest said as understanding filled his eyes from the sight of Goku with Trunks in his arms. “Well then, take care of this as you see fit.” That was all the Priest said before he vanished in yellow light as Goku placed Trunks gently down.

“I-I knew it. I knew you were alive.” Trunks said with hope and relief in his eyes, wishing he was not all bruised and banged up for Goku to see. He did not know why it mattered but it did. (Still it felt good to be in his arms again.) Trunks thought unaware that his thoughts were being picked up on by his lover, who stayed by his side like a super-powerful guardian angel, and without any effort sent Oren flying when he charged at them in Vegeta’s body. Then sent another punch that forced Oren from Vegeta’s body, sending Oren, Hearts, and the others to flee with their Universe Seed.

“It’s over for now.” Goku turning to Trunks before taking them back to Whis planet-making sure to keep a hold of Trunks hand the entire way and oddly silent.

= Whis Planet =

“From what we can tell, they fled, but we don’t know where. Wherever it is-it is hidden from us.” Supreme Kai said after they were greeted and Vegeta was healed by the Supreme Kai.

“Trunks?” Supreme Kai asked as he raised his hands up to heal the young sword-swinger but Trunks shook his head stopping him.

“I’m okay.” The moment Trunks said it, he felt his lover’s eyes instantly on him, warming his body wherever he felt them to be. He could feel the heat going up and down his back, to his neck, then back to his buttocks, and even to the back of his legs. Trunks fought the blush, choosing instead to think about the enemy and his next move, knowing now was only a temporary relieve.

“We should return to Earth and see if it took any damage.” Vegeta said wondering if Bulma and the others were safe.

“Right, you guys let us know if you hear or see anything.” Goku said and the others nodded to him before he took Trunks and Vegeta back to Earth.

= On Earth =

Everything was okay. Peaceful and calm. Just as if it would be if it was normal. Trunks knew it wasn’t. He could feel how off everything was. It eerily reminded him of a ticking time bomb but not wanting to think of that, or why, he quietly slipped away as Bulma and the others rushed up to Goku and Vegeta demanding answers.

“Dad, where did you go-we were worried!” Gohan said running up to his Father as Bulma rushed up to Vegeta asking if he was okay, running her hands down from his shoulders to his chest, just as Goku gasped and bolted!

“WAH-NO TRUNKS-WAIT!” Going around Capsule Corporation’s main building, he saw a blue portal shrinking more and more, and used Instant Transmission to jump right into it following Trunks energy-just barely making it as it closed and vanished just as he went through it.

“Wha-what the heck was that?!” Bulma in shock but then having an odd feeling of déjà vu that she couldn’t place.

“Damn them!” Vegeta clenching his fists not liking the idea of them being away from his eyes especially with an obviously powerful enemy lurking about.

= = Chronoa’s Planet = =

Goku slammed into the ground and lifted himself up noticing it was a place he had never been before. It was very new, refreshing, clean, and organized. The technology he swore was Capsule Corporation but knew it was not by Dr. Briefs or Bulma since it had a different type of style. He saw people coming and going all the time, some like Frieza, others like Piccolo, and many, many Saiyans.

“Hey I saw this place before” Goku remembering in his mind, Trunks had shown him this place when pleading with him to accept his Saiyan Life when he was trying to figure things out back in the Tournament of Power.

Jumping off the platform, he saw a set of dragon balls, “Huh, they aren’t as powerful as the ones I know…” Goku wondering, “And Trunks energy is the only one I sense from them, he must be the only one to use them-speaking of Trunks, where did he go?”

Sensing him, he followed the energy while looking around, taking in the beautiful river, tall and wide trees, as well as the many convenient stops along the way. Walking through arches, he stopped by a desk which asked him if he wanted to participate in a quest.

Shaking his head, he walked away since he didn’t know what a quest was, and stopped by another which asked him if he wanted to train. He quickly made a mental note of this desk before moving on. Going through another arch, he saw steps that reminded him of a Martial Arts Tournament and saw that it was presently being cleaned and prepared for the next tournament.

“Alright! Maybe I’m just in time!” Goku wondered, “Oh but before I sign up, I better get us something to eat.” He thought as he went through another arch looking for Trunks and keeping an eye out for a place for them to eat at, “I bet he hasn’t eaten today. Man, he makes me so worried! He’s great at keeping up his training and taking care of others, but when it comes to taking care of himself…” Here Goku stopped as he sensed Trunks energy getting stronger and finally it led him to seeing a building that reminded him of a small temple and a Capsule Home surrounded by time machine parts.

Smiling, he carefully made his way through, and up to the front door which he was surprised was left open. Entering it, he saw a very comfortable looking sofa, next to a desk with a laptop open, and many bookshelves lining the living room walls. Going left he peeked in and saw it was a kitchen that was open and had a refrigerator and freezer, stove and an oven, as well as a microwave on top of the counter. He saw a small sitting area nearby surrounded by three large and tall windows that provided the room with a brilliant sight of the temple and grassland around them. Not being able to stop himself, Goku looked in the refrigerator and was disappointed to see energy drinks, water, soda products, and many store-bought bentos. Closing the refrigerator, he opened the freezer just to see it was loaded with ice and nothing else.

“Darn it Trunks, you need more than bentos to eat!” Goku grumbled as he opened the pantry just to see coffee and only a couple of mugs. The next pantry was nothing but more store-bought bentos that made Goku worried. The lack of any room and the lack of trash was a huge indicator that though Trunks had the bentos he had not eaten anything since he arrived. Goku frowned as he heard the running water shut off and went to look for his Mate. He found the home was very clean and orderly, even the guest bathroom was ready for a guest to use at any time. Even Trunks office was neatly organized even with the many bookshelves and thousands of books he saw, there was not a speck of dust to be seen. Even the work room was organized with tools and parts with plenty of walking space and room to move around. Entering the bedroom, he saw Trunks king-sized bed was decorated in blue, green, and white linen and pillows. The curtains to his room were white with dark wooden and silver rods. The dresser was neatly organized with a photo of his parents and a group photo of him and the Z Gang from his time in the Past. The carpet was a light beige and the room was lined with bookshelves here too.

(I wonder if he has a chance to read any of them, he seems so busy all the time.) Goku thought as he walked up to a wall that had a bunch of photos and was shocked to see that they were with the time patrol-but it was odd. He swore in a few of them that Trunks was in the same attire that he wore when they first met, and in others he looked like that time he had fought Bojack with Gohan and Vegeta!

(It’s about time I got some answers.) Goku thought as he went to the bed and sat down, (Has he slept with anyone here?) Goku suddenly caught himself wondering as he remembered the many Saiyans he saw, ( I don’t know how long he’s been doing this-he could have gotten with any number of them….) Goku found himself suddenly growling and clenching his fists. (I don’t like that-not one bit! He should only rely on me to meet his needs-to help him-to be there for him! Not someone else! Never someone else!) Goku thought as he tried breathing in and out to calm his sudden fury, but found himself suddenly thinking of the other Goku-the one that was dressed in red.

(Did he sleep with him? Is he the one that Trunks spent in his bed all those nights here?) Goku growled and began feeling his eyes glowing as he imagined Xeno Goku making Trunks writhe in pleasure in the very bedroom he was in. Sudden rage took him and he quickly went to find that Goku and recalling exactly what he wanted to do with that guy!

Fate was on his side as he found that Saiyan coming back through a blue portal right in front of Trunks’ house. Too enraged to care about what might happen, or the help that Xeno Goku had just provided, Goku rushed him from above slamming him into the ground with his hands wrapped around the other’s neck-which he tightened as the other began writhing and gasping in pain. Goku continued to tighten his hold, forcing the other Goku onto his back as he straddled him, choking the other’s neck, Goku's eyes glowing redder and redder until they were like pools of blood as his fingers pressed down harder-tighter-and tighter-

Xeno-Goku suddenly went from writhing, to his eyes widening and letting out a loud gasp as his body suddenly went still before it glowed and became thousands of red bubbles that went straight into Goku, changing his blue kai clothes to the red of Xeno-Goku complete with the power pole on his back!

“Yes! I knew it-I knew all along my plan would work and it did!" Goku cheerfully as he smiled big as he stood and looked at his hands, before placing them on his chest, noticing his new clothes, "Oh wow! This is great! Now I can be the one he completely relies on!” Goku happily but then gasped, and staggered, then went stumbling backwards, so that his back was against the Trunks’ Capsule House as a rush of memories that were not his own flooded his mind.

(Trunks only went to him for advice and training or called on him to help him in battle. The memory only had a solid form when he was in combat, meaning Trunks never could sleep with him like he did with me! But still to know this Goku was so close to Trunks-in on this life of his and not me, was wrong! I’m the only one Trunks should have! Me and only me. I should be the one in on everything because I’m his Mate! I can be of much more help to Trunks! I’m far more powerful and far stronger-I’m sure I can be a lot more use. I can make sure Trunks sees that. Yes, I can show him that I can support him in EVERY way, not just part of the time, and be there for his every need!) Goku smiled as he walked back into Trunks home, his blood red eyes dimming, becoming darker and darker, until they were their normal jet black as he sensed his Mate was still in the bedroom.

Quietly peering in, he saw his Mate was resting on the bed, his energy low and steady indicating he was asleep. His lover’s quiet breathing made Goku happy. His lover needed the rest.

So, he stepped out and went to the kitchen, wondering what to do for Trunks. His lover needed to eat much more than mere bento boxes. He would have left to go back to Earth but he wasn’t sure how to make it back but what he did know was there were a lot of boxes…

Goku nodded and quickly opened the ones in the refrigerator, he saw they were still good, and happily began cooking them all as well as some in the pantry. Instead of using the microwave, he used the stove to boil them and make sure they were heated well. Then he took out several plate and organized everything so that they were more of a several-course meal than just an instant meal out of a box.

“Goku?” Trunks in surprise, having woken up from his nap by the delicious smells and sounds of someone in his kitchen.

Goku smiled as he saw his lover in his gray pants, white socks, and white and blue Capsule Corporation shirt with his hair mostly swept off to one side making him appear more his age. He could tell his lover was very comfortable as his face was much more open than closed off as he walked up to him. Goku wondered what his mate was thinking as his lover walked up and grasped his face, peering into his eyes.

That was when Goku remembered what he did and whose clothes he was wearing. Goku confidently kept his eyes on Trunks own blue. Kept perfectly still and calm, even his energy was relaxed, as Trunks looked into his eyes. He knew Xeno Goku was far different by many means: weaker, incapable of feeling certain emotions because all that he did know about Goku was from Trunks memories and knowledge. But here he was, the real deal in front of his Mate. But would his Mate be able to tell it was him?

Suddenly he felt Trunks pushing himself into Goku, wrapping his arms around Goku’s neck, kissing him hard on the lips. Goku smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, enjoying his mate pushing him into the counter. Their kiss deepened and made Goku feel the shocks of their energy meeting with their skin to skin contact, instantly making him hard as he enjoyed the smell of his mate’s desire pulsing in the air around him, making his cock already drip with the desire for Trunks hot body. Goku sighed into the kiss as he ran his hand down Trunks spine and then his sides, before tightening his hold around Trunks, who eased away just enough to look into Goku’s eyes. Goku growled low in his throat and began nipping at his lover’s throat, especially his mark on Trunks that was pulsing red with each of his touches, making Trunks gasp and pant.

“You-followed-me.” Trunks barely made out as Goku moaned as his lover began arching into him, rubbing their cocks together, biting down hard on his mark on Goku before saying in his lover’s ear, “You met up with Xeno and you merged with him, didn't you? You shouldn’t have done that Goku.” Trunks began sternly and was about to say more but Goku interrupted him.

“Tell me later.” Goku growled as he forced Trunks back into the kitchen counter, “It’s been too long” he growled in his lover’s ear as he trailed his hands down his lover’s sides before pulling his boxer-briefs down with his lover’s pants, before forcing his lover up and onto his cock-instantly piercing his lover’s body as he began to pump his hips into him. Trunks gasped and gripped hard on the counter as he felt his lover tighten his hold on his waist, forcing him to move with him at the harsh pace he set. Goku knew Trunks was already close as he felt his lover’s thighs tighten around him, making his mate clench hard around him, making Goku see stars.

“Yes-Trunks-yes-ah-damn your tight!” Goku moaned as he felt his lover tighten once more as he began frantically pumping himself harder, making sure to hit Trunks sweet spot. Trunks quickly braced himself as he felt Goku speed up the pace even more and put more force into it, forcing Trunks to moan and groan at the delicious pleasure that he was forcing him to feel. Goku felt his lover spread his legs more giving him more room to move and he quickly took advantage as he attacked his lover’s throat with his mouth-piercing the skin and forcing his lover to arch into him with an arm around his chest.

“Goku-Goku! I-ah-need-yes! Yes! Right there! Damn-it don’t stop-not now! Yes Goku!” Trunks grasping Goku’s neck with his hand and pushing back as Goku pushed forward creating delicious friction that made them both want even more. Trunks knew Goku had been close but the man was not letting up even though they were both on the brink. Taken by surprise, Trunks felt Goku pull out and thrust back in the moment he spun Trunks around, and placed himself back in between his legs. His lover was then forcing his mouth onto him, making Trunks feel delicious pleasure shoot to his cock as he was made to submit to Goku’s powerful mouth that was fucking his mouth so deliciously with his tongue.

“Gonna take you until you break!” Goku growled, his eyes glowing red as he grabbed his Mate and forced him on to his back on the kitchen floor, before lifting his lover’s waist and piercing him once more. Pushing his hips into Trunks in a way that Trunks couldn’t help but cry out with pleasure that made him tighten his legs around Goku, pulling him closer, wanting more and more.

“Yes, Goku don’t stop!” Trunks biting Goku’s shoulder as he turned them around, so he could be on top of Goku, pushing down on his lover’s chest as he moved his hips. Goku moaned as he held tight to his lover as he began snapping his hips hard, to take Trunks deeper, and force his lover to come down harder and harder. He knew he couldn’t stop now-he had to see his Mate come! He had to!

Trunks groaned as Goku growled for him to come, Trunks knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it-Goku was too good at this!

“Uhhh Goku-Goku-now-now!” Trunks panted as he gasped and moaned as he felt Goku’s powerful thrusts over and over, taking over his senses, forcing Trunks to widen himself so he could feel Goku’s cock even more. As he pushed himself down he could feel Goku’s bulbous head rub deliciously inside of him making him moan long and low, as Goku shifted his hips just right to pressure him making his body tighten.

“Trunks-Trunks” Goku panting hard as he moved again inside of Trunks, wanting his eyes open he thrust even harder making Trunks eyes snap open and making his mate gasp and pant.

“Go-Goku-yes. Ah yes!” Trunks moaned as he felt his lover turn him and put his cock deeper inside, moaning as he moved into Trunks from behind, wanting to feel every inch of him as Trunks cock burst with semen. Goku’s eyes deepened in red at the sight as he licked his lips and came hard inside of Trunks, wanting nothing more than to take him again as he growled out in ecstasy at the pleasure of his delicious release as his body rocked hard into Trunks as he came, the room echoing with the snapping of his hips against Trunks skin.

“Goku-yes!” Trunks gasped as Goku turned him over onto his stomach before pushing himself deep into Trunks rear, furiously snapping his hips harder and harder, making Trunks feel like his balls were on fire as he felt his lover’s energy sizzle into his back as he pushed and pushed Trunks harder from behind, grasping hard to Trunks slim waist. Trunks could feel Goku’s precum dripping down his thighs as he felt Goku pull and then thrust harder back in.

“Yes Trunks yes, come on-yes! Yes! That’s right-take it in-yesss!” Goku hissed as Trunks took him in deeply, pushing back against him so nicely that he clenched hard tightening around Goku so well that Goku felt his cock was snug just right. Goku groaned as he began pushing harder and harder, making Trunks gasp, pant, and moan with delight and pleasure. Trunks fingers clenched hard to the kitchen tile as Goku pounded him from behind making him moan long and low as he continued to push Trunks harder and harder. Trunks gasped as he felt Goku bite hard on his neck and pushing his energy deep inside of Trunks, forcing hotness to run through his body, shocking his nerves, and making him cry out as he came hard:

“Goku-ah-Goku!!”

“Trunks-Trunks gonna come-gonna come hard!” Goku growled as he grasped Trunks hard to him, forcing Trunks to sit up in his lap with his back up to his chest, keeping Trunks waist to him as he snapped up into Trunks again and again. Trunks moaned and spread his knees making Goku moan into his ear about, “Perfect move” and tightened his hold as Trunks was forced to hold on as Goku reached a speed he couldn’t. Trunks groaned hard as Goku exploded inside of him forcing him to come with him, both quivering from exertion.

“Trunks-open yourself to me again. I want to make you come again.” Goku ordered as he moved Trunks so he was laying on his back on the ground, before he knelt over Trunks and took him into his mouth completely. Trunks gasped and quickly found delight as he grasped the back of Goku’s head, moaning long and low, as Goku sucked hard. Goku enjoyed lavishing his tongue on the back of Trunks beautiful dick that the young man had nothing to be ashamed of-it was long, wide, and perfect companion for Goku’s own. It was beautiful and delicious with its succulent taste that quickly became an intoxicating drink for Goku as he lapped up every drop that he could, before sucking hard on Trunks balls, before tonguing his lover’s hole-where he happily tasted himself. Enjoying the wonderful pleasure of having claimed the boy thoroughly, he lifted the boy’s legs more so he had better access to lap up his lover’s sweet juices that were dribbling down from his hole. Goku smiled as he kept his lover’s waist up, standing perfectly with his lover’s legs upon his shoulders, giving him a perfect view of his desire.

“Ohhh Goku-ahhh-don’t” Trunks panted as he felt his lover’s teasing tongue enter again, this time curving just right to perfectly tease. Trunks gasped as his lover once more thrusted his tongue in and out, in and out, before pressing his dick hard against his entrance-piercing once more his lover’s tight opening. Trunks moaned as he threw his head back, gasping hard as Goku enjoyed taking Trunks hard, snapping his waist into his young lover, whose body was nothing but at his total mercy. Trunks moans were music to his ears as he forced his lover to leave himself entirely into his hands as he pushed himself so hard he widened Trunks further making Trunks cry out in shock.

“Goku-no-don’t-not-AH!” Trunks gasped as Goku forced himself deeper, widening Trunks again, this time coming down hard and forcing Trunks to endure a sharper pain before he began moving hard, causing the painful cries of his lover to quickly diminish into pleasure-filled wails of ecstasy that made Goku harder. Goku bit his bottom lip hard as he quickly matched Trunks cries with the pounding thrusts he did, making Trunks the unknown leader of pleasure.

“Yeah Trunks yeah, that’s it, let me take you, feel that? It’s me inside of you-causing you this-don’t you want more?” Goku wondered as he began to stroke his lover’s cock to the beat of his thrusts, giving Trunks double pleasure.

“Ohhhh-ohhhh-ahhhh-huh-uhhh-uhhh-uhhhh-ahhh-ahhh-hahhh!” Trunks continued to cry as Goku panted and began moaning as he went quicker.

“Yeeaah, yeaah-ohhh-ohhh yeaaaah Trunks-Yeah-take it-take it!” Goku as he felt Trunks explode in his hand as he bursted inside of Trunks.

Goku panted hard as he supported himself on his forearms, as Trunks laid under him, also panting hard. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, down his nose, dripping off his chin on to his collarbone. Goku moaned and licked the drop before moaning as he began grinding against his lover, piercing hard his infamous mark on Trunks that was pulsing with heat. Goku could feel his own powerful energy radiating and pulsing from it.

“Goku?” Trunks wondered as he saw Goku was just eyeing him from above before he was gathered in his Mate’s arms and carried to his bedroom, where Goku placed him down on the bed as if he was made of glass. Trunks eyed Goku with concern as he felt Goku’s fingers run through his hair, fingering his cheek, then his chin, before tilting his chin up and taking him into a kiss.

Goku was taken aback by his Mate growling low-very low-and it was the only warning he got, before Trunks pushed him away, forcing him onto his back onto the bedroom floor! Trunks then came down and quickly pinned him down with his weight, sitting upon his abdomen, and forcing his hands around Goku’s neck as if he planned on choking him. Goku felt the force of his Mate’s fingers upon his throat. Frowning, and wondering what he did wrong, he gently probed his lover’s thoughts that came at him with a wave of fury!

(I am not made of Glass! I am a Saiyan! What the hell is he doing treating me like I’m sort of doll!) Trunks furious thoughts came also with concern as he felt his lover suddenly had a wave of fright overtake him. He saw Trunks eyes widen and knew to keep perfectly still as suspicious blue eyes probed his black, before his Mate instinctively went to the mark Trunks had given him. Goku felt his Mate smelling his neck before tasting the mark, instinct telling him he would know.

Sure enough, Trunks felt his own power, but it wasn’t good enough-he needed more proof. He pierced his lover’s skin again, in the exact place the mark was and very lightly tasted the blood. It was Goku’s. Trunks lightly kissed the mark before pulling away, still straddling Goku, he eyed Goku and Goku knew he was confused. Goku smiled up at Trunks, understanding dawning in his mind, as he lightly massaged his lover’s waist. Goku purred in his throat and he saw his Saiyan Lover’s face tilted taking in the gentle comforting tone. He sensed when Trunks worry eased and felt his Mate’s body relax, allowing him to turn them over, and continue kissing his Mate’s neck.

(He isn’t used to this. He’s used to everything being rushed-harsh-brutal. I will have to take my time showing him the other way things can be done. The kind of mating that is done with gentle caresses, soft whispers, and exquisite pleasure where time doesn’t matter-the kind that can be so delicious when both take the time to enjoy it….) Goku thought as he kissed Trunks lips and instantly felt Trunks push them to go faster, deepening the kiss, and making Goku match his speed. Instantly Goku smiled, knowing his lover just didn’t know any other way and was just being his creature of habit.

“Trunks” Goku said giving Trunks a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away.

“Yes, Goku?” Trunks eyes were a deep blue, dilated with passion, showing Goku how full of desire he was as he continued to run his hands up Goku’s arms, to wrap them around his lover’s neck as he peered up at him.

Goku opened his mouth only to hear a large beeping sound. It broke through the moment, as Trunks was quick to get to his feet. He saw his lover quickly dash about putting on fresh black boxer-briefs then a Saiyan outfit- like Vegeta’s, only this one was black. In fact, it reminded him of Vegeta’s outfit that he had buried the Prince on Namek in, even the chest plate was the same, except that his lover wore his strike gloves with it. As he thought this, he saw his lover place a scouter on, and press a button.

“This is Trunks.”

Goku frowned before he grabbed his clothes and went to Trunks shower. His eyes were gleaming with fury as he stood under the shower where the water was pouring on top of him, the steam quickly filling the bath. He could hear everything as he had left the door open. He wanted to know what was so damn important to make his Mate break away from him! Too angry to take too long, he slapped his palm against the handle turning off the water after cleaning his hair and body, to hear: “Are you sure? No, I don’t mind going but it just seems way too convenient.” Trunks as he sat on his bed as Goku came up to him with just his waist covered in a towel. Trunks smiled as he took his time eyeing his lover’s exquisite body, enjoying the sight of the man’s strong build, and that beautiful chest. Trunks licked his lips as Goku sat beside him using another towel to dry his hair. Trunks listened to the other person as he grabbed the towel and took his time in surprising Goku by gently drying the man’s wet locks.

On occasion, Goku felt a gentle touch on his neck, or fingers gently brushing the mark on his neck, or fingers massaging the back of his neck in places that normally were tensed from the day. Goku smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, feeling some of his anger ebb away, but still listening intently to what he could hear.

“Look I see your point, but I don’t think they went there. I just don’t see why. No, I’ll still check it out since it could give us some ideas as to what method they used to escape, but I still want your unit to continue keeping an eye on that planet in Universe 6.” Trunks said before he instantly got annoyed, “Because I’m positive Oren and Kamin came from planet Tuffle! How do I know?! Seriously they look exactly like Baby-they even have his marks!” Trunks suddenly sounding exasperated, “Yes-that’s why! Look these Machine Mutants might be connected to Hatchiyack, whose creator we know was Dr. Lychee-who resurrected the Tuffle Named Baby in several times connected to the GT Universe. Since the Time Breakers resurrected my Mother, there is a good chance, since we saw Oren and Kamin, that they might have resurrected him-yes! Now- watch- that planet!” Trunks, frustrated and annoyed, instantly turned off his scouter before tossed it on to the bed beside him with an exasperated breath- unaware that he had dropped the towel some time ago, and had been holding Goku close to him while he was speaking. Touching him unconsciously as a means of keeping his composure and drawing on Goku’s calmness to keep his own anger in check.

A grasp of his right hand caught his attention, feeling Goku turning his head, and kissing his wrist. He instantly felt Goku take a little skin into his mouth, before sucking hard. Trunks instantly gasped as he felt pleasure pool in his stomach again as Goku continued to mouth his skin. Trunks knew the older Saiyan was going to leave a dark mark on his wrist.

“Goku” Trunks breathless unaware that Goku could feel his hardness against his back and was taken by surprise as he was pushed down onto his back, then watched as Goku straddled him before he felt his lover’s lips on his neck, sucking him hard, mouthing skin, leaving another mark directly under his ear. Trunks moaned as he closed his eyes and lean his head to the side, grasping Goku’s dark hair with one hand and the back of Goku’s neck with his other.

“Where do we go?” Goku whispered with his lips a breath away from Trunks ear.

“Go?”

“Yeah go, you just said you were going to check something out right?” Goku said and instantly Trunks blinked, now fully aware and cognizant, with eyes that gleamed like metallic steel.

“We aren’t going anywhere.”Trunks sternly and deeply serious making Goku lift himself up onto his forearms to look eye to eye with Trunks.

“I’m going with you Trunks, and this time, I’m not taking no for an answer.” Goku replied strongly and for a moment there was silence. Tense silence. It thickened as both Saiyans’ power grew as their auras glowed and began to whip around their bodies, making their hair look caught in a windstorm as both Saiyans furiously gazed at the other-trying to force the other to back down. Neither relented as the thick, slow, and deafening seconds ticked by.

“Like hell you are!” Trunks shouted as he threw off Goku, sending him flying into the wall, crashing into it. Goku instantly picked himself up, wiping the blood from his lips, as his eyes glowed red as he eyed his Mate on the bed. The younger Saiyan was unapologetic as he stayed crouching on the bed with his fists up and at the ready to defend himself.

“You’re gonna regret that.” Goku’s furious whisper was the only warning Trunks had as he suddenly saw Goku coming down at him with a powerful fist raised to strike-not caring about his nakedness.

Trunks eyes were like mirrors as the younger Saiyan saw the fist coming his way as if it was in very slow motion-

TBC.


	11. The Cat out of the Bag

“You’re gonna regret that.” Goku’s furious whisper was the only warning Trunks had as he suddenly saw Goku coming down at him with a powerful fist raised to strike-not caring about his nakedness.

Trunks eyes were like mirrors as the younger Saiyan saw the fist coming his way, as if in very slow motion-Trunks watched as it came-closer-closer-faster and faster- but then stopped a centimeter away from his face.

Goku’s voice was deep, his eyes were blazing red, as he asked in his deep baritone voice, “You trust me not to hit you-even when I’m furious-but you don’t trust me to be of use to you on this mission you have to go on?!”

“It’s not about trust.” Trunks simply as Goku lowered his fist.

“Then what is it about?” Goku asked as he grabbed his Gi and dressed, noticing Trunks was sitting on the bed, looking down at the ground, through the full-length mirror that was embedded in Trunks closet door. He turned to look at his young lover with curious eyes, noticing his lover’s eyes looked faded. Goku could tell right away, mentally that his lover’s mind was someplace else. Cautiously, he walked towards him, and knelt in front of his lover, tilting his head, and waited a moment. Goku’s eyes widened as he saw in Trunks mind the body of his oldest son, completely broken, burned, and torn apart lying in the ground. Trunks walking slowly up to it in the pouring rain, collapsing next to it in shock, disbelief, and terror. In his mind he could hear Trunks thoughts:

(You were my best friend…)

Suddenly a ferocious storm of power was unleashed. He could feel the sizzling and burning sensation in his mind, soaring through his limbs, crackling with his own. Making his hair stand on end as he felt the tormenting rage fill his body. In his ears, as if Trunks was screaming right then and there, he could hear his lover’s young voice:

“GO-HAN!”

Until it faded into nothingness as Goku blinked and heard Trunks say, “I know you’re different. More powerful. Stronger-but”

“But what Trunks? I helped you with the androids. I even helped you with Goku Black. Why is it so different now?” Goku gently asked, his eyes fading to their normal black, as he sat and pulled on his boots before turning to look at Trunks. His eyes fully concentrated on his lover’s face, which looked to the side where the pictures hung on his wall.

“Because this is everything to me. This job is not just work for me-it’s my way of life-this place is my home and these people are my family. I can’t just walk away.” Trunks said as he looked at the ground, “That’s why I can’t stay on Earth forever with you. I have to time travel, to do this. They need me- but you-you don’t need me-you have a life. A good life. One that you would not be able to go back to and live if you choose to be a part of this. One mission may not seem much but one mission is all that it takes to change everything.” Trunks said clenching his knees tighter as he felt the heart ache beginning to pound in his chest.

“Trunks, I already told you: I want you and if it means moving here to be with you-to live this life with you-then let’s do it!” Goku said and Trunks stood, looking at Goku with a stern look in his eyes.

“Goku, if we do, it means that you will be working under me. Obeying my commands being bossed around by me since I cannot be biased or treat you differently just because we are in a relationship. Are you sure you can handle that Goku?” Trunks asked as he looked at Goku with concern, (He is always the leader of the Z Warriors, I doubt he ever has taken orders from anyone, and I am younger than he is…)

“Hm, so here I am Alpha, but out there you will be. Yeah, I like the sounds of that. In fact, it makes things fairer and who knows I might enjoy working under you, having you order me about. Ya know, now that I mention it, it’s said somewhere that couples should take turns. Maybe we should try that in other ways.” Goku said winking at Trunks.

Trunks eyes widened, his face took on a red hue over his cheeks and bridge of his nose, as he blurted out, “But I like being under you.”

Goku’s eyes twinkled as he gave a happy smile to Trunks, and chuckled as Goku pushed Trunks down and straddled him.

“And I like topping you-but I’m sure we can borrow each other’s place, right?” Goku mischievously as he ran his fingers from Trunks’ chest to his stomach as he sat, straddling his lover’s body.

Trunks stubbornly, “Fine- but borrow only.”

Goku grinned before letting Trunks get up, “So where are we going?”

“Well, normally I give a potential time patroller some lessons, but knowing you as I do, I think it would be better if we used the whole Learn-as-you-go technique. Besides, it would make far more sense since you are the hands-on type.” Trunks said as he grabbed his scouter and walked out of the room with Goku right behind him, securing it to his face. He could hear Goku strapping on his power pole to his red jacket as they entered the kitchen. Goku grinned and wrapped an arm around Trunks’ waist, pulling his lover to him, and whispered into his lover’s ear:

“You know me well.”

Trunks blushed and gave Goku a smile, his eyes glimmering with happiness. Goku felt time had stopped as he felt his soul being sucked into the blue orbs. His heart hammered in his chest as pleasure filled his body, making him step closer to Trunks. Chest to Chest, they stood.

“Keep that up and we’ll never leave.” Goku cheekily as he grasped Trunks around the waist and pulled him in tight to his own body.

“Maybe I don’t want you to let me go.” Trunks said as he wrapped his arms around Goku’s neck. Suddenly Goku saw they were engulfed in a blue portal and were vanishing to reappear on a planet that he did not know.

= = Earth- PRESENT TIME = =

“Excuse me, Professor Son, might I see you for a moment?”

“Sure, come in.” Gohan said as he placed his glasses down upon his desk and leaned forward as the university student sat down. This student was blonde with brown eyes, fair skin, and the normal black uniform of the college. He was one of the more serious students who took their studies very seriously, and so it was quite common for Gohan to see him.

“I was wondering Professor Son, if you would approve of my thesis regarding the argument of Common Law Marriage and the for argument of your parents’ case being invalid.” Kensai asked as he placed his thesis in front of Gohan, who was shocked.

“You-you did a thesis on my parents?!” Gohan stammered with wide-eyes before grabbing the first two pages to begin reading.

“Err-yes, Professor-but please-before you dismiss this paper, let me explain!” Kensai rushed his words, “My Dad was a huge fan of your Dad, literally watched his every fight in the Martial Arts Tournaments every chance he got-even recorded them when he got the heads-up that Master Son Goku was going to fight, and in turn, showed them to me when I was a kid. Well, he caught the fight where The Ox-King’s Daughter, Chi-Chi, made her grand stand with Master Son Goku, and well when I watched it, I was curious if it ever happened. When I found out it did, well it was part of why I decided to concentrate on law because I remembered seeing on camera the way she treated him. It’s part as to why I want to be a lawyer and why I’m making my argument that it is a marriage that has a strong argument of being invalid.”

“Invalid?! Why?” Gohan as he turned his eyes from the papers to the student in front of him.

“Several reasons: It was a sham, Master Son Goku was incapacitated in the sense that he didn’t understand what marriage was plus there is a strong argument that Chi-Chi used coercion, and on top of those it could be argued that Master Son Goku was under duress at the time. Think about it, she literally put Master Son Goku on the spot! Thousands of eyewitnesses were there in the stands, not to mention the cameras. If he had denied her, it would have been a scandal that could have followed his career if she chose to slander his name and reputation, hence the coercion. See, we know she came from a struggling rich family, many could argue she used his fame for her own family’s means. That is not bringing up the argument that Master Son Goku said in front of witnesses that he did not remember her, or what he promised, and it’s clear by the camera footage of the entire event that he had been caught on camera saying he did not know what marriage was-which means he was both incapacitated and under duress. Not to mention the common knowledge that Goku blew up Ox King’s Castle when he was a child, which in the eyes of the court could be motive along with her family’s struggling fortune and business.”

“-and here I was thinking about an argument for a divorce.” Gohan muttered.

“Sir?” Kensai nervously as he fidgeted in his chair catching Gohan’s attention.

“Hm? Oh, nothing Kensai it’s just, do you mind if I read this through a bit more thoroughly? I just want a good understanding of it before I grant permission since it will be published.”

“Uh-not at all-please-take it!” Kensai nervously as he stood and grabbed his bag not wanting to push his luck with his Professor.

“I will make sure to get back to you soon.” Son Gohan said as he grabbed the papers and his cell phone.

“Right, thank you Professor!” Kensai said taking his leave quickly and not seeing his professor flying out of his office window towards Capsule Corporation.

“Hey Bulma!” Gohan landing on the lawn, seeing his blue-haired friend talking to Vegeta and the others outside her house. He wondered why they were still standing around. (My Dad might have told him he was coming back) Gohan thought as he landed.

“I swear I feel like I’m seriously forgetting something-oh hey Gohan!” Bulma as she stood by Vegeta’s side wearing a long black-sleeved shirt, a yellow short Capsule Corp tunic sweater and blue jeans with her tennis shoes.

“Hey I was wondering if I could speak to your lawyers for a second?” Gohan said holding up the papers in his hand.

“My Lawyers? What for?” Bulma asked as Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

“Well I promised Goku and Trunks that I would help them and I think I found a way for them to be together-” Gohan shocking Bulma.

“Trunks-wait-my Trunks?!” Bulma with wide eyes and Vegeta gasped.

“Yeah, Future Trunks, didn’t you know?” Gohan turning his eyes to Vegeta and then back to Bulma.

“No, wait, what are you saying? What do you mean be together? Oh, wait you mean training, right, well if you must know they haven’t gotten back yet from Who-Knows-Where” Bulma turning to him as she put her hands on her hips, waving one in the mid-air as she finished her sentence.

“No, I mean, together-together, you know like you and Vegeta, oh man! You didn’t know?! But I thought Trunks would have told you-or Vegeta?!” Gohan turning his eyes to the older Saiyan who was glaring at him with a lethal look in his eyes.

(I will get you for this!) Vegeta seethed as Bulma sharply turned to him.

“What does he-you can’t mean-Vegeta?!” Bulma in shock, “Vegeta, you-Trunks and Goku-Vegeta?!” Bulma demanding answers as she turned from one Saiyan to the other as the others gasped and looked on in complete disbelief-flabbergasted-shouting and stammering as they were floored by the news.

“Trunks didn’t tell me. I figured it out for myself then had a talk with Kakkarot. It was the Red Moon. They-were affected.” Vegeta lowering his eyes, feeling as if he was confessing a terrible sin. For the moment Bulma looked shock but then she laughed-a laugh that sounded relief-one she would give after a good joke.

“Wait a second, we shouldn’t be worried! The Red Moon was at fault right, and you told me Vegeta that there might not be a bond which means no connection right? So, this is just temporary!” Bulma happily, “All we have to do is just keep them separated and voila, no harm done, they will be back to normal in no time!” 

Gohan and Vegeta looked at each other before they shook their heads. Bulma saw this and frowned as the others hearing the commotion walked loser to hear the conversation better.

“Bulma, it’s-it's not like that. They-they are very serious.” Gohan began.

“They have a connection. Just like we do.” Vegeta said in a low voice hoping with every ounce of his strength that she would not go there-that she would not ask him.

“Oh my- Kami- are you-no you are not telling me-they didn’t! Vegeta! You cannot mean what I know you mean!” Bulma picking up on her Mate’s thoughts and suddenly saw him give a sorrow-filled look with his eyes.

"They mated." Was all Vegeta could say as he felt a vice-like grip was squeezing his throat, tightening it so much that speech was difficult. He saw his Mate’s blue eyes widened. Then she gaped at him before:

“WHHHAAAT!” Bulma screeched out with the others who now fully grasped what was being talked about.

“No-NO! I completely disapprove! Our son does not need this -not after everything and Goku-Goku can’t be serious! You can't be-No way you can't be telling me-” Bulma

“My Dad is serious! He wants to be with Trunks-he told me- and Trunks-he needs my Dad.” Gohan began but Bulma shook her head as Krillen stammered in disbelief next to Piccolo, Tien, Roshi, and Yamcha.

“NO! I’m sorry Gohan but your Dad, he’s my best friend, and I know him-longer than any of you and I am telling you my son deserves better-especially after all of this. I can’t-no-I WON’T approve of this! Goku he is a great guy and a great fighter but he is never around-look at how absent he has been with you and your life. Not to mention the fact that he is always gone. Trunks has lost everything: his parents, his home, not to mention his entire life that he has worked so hard and for so long to keep. He needs stability-” Bulma argued unaware that she was ticking off the younger Saiyan.

“Don’t talk to me about my Father like that! I know how and what he is like, but I’m telling you that those two have what it takes to be what the other needs! They need to be together and you know my Dad-he won’t stop just because you tell him to and as for Trunks, you’re right, but my Dad has always stepped up to the plate and helped him every time he has come to us. He never once turned his back on him- so don’t tell me he hasn’t been a rock of stability for him because he has! EACH AND EVERY TIME!” Gohan argued back.

“Don’t you raise your voice to my Bulma!” Vegeta growled stepping up beside his Mate, “CALM DOWN.”

Hearing Vegeta’s order, the younger Saiyan turned his sharp black eyes to him, before looking down.

“Remember, she just found out.” Vegeta calmly as he turned his eyes to Bulma but whatever she was about to say was disrupted by Goku's cheerful voice:

“Man! That was fun! We have got to do that again!”

“Yeah but you have to remember, we can’t be seen like that! Remember they aren’t used to seeing us as we are now.”

“TRUNKS!” Bulma with tear-filled eyes as she ran up and grabbed his arms with her own hands, clenching them hard as she looked up into her son’s blue eyes.

“Mom?!” Trunks wondering what happened as Goku tilted his head, turning his eyes to everyone who was looking gob-smacked in their direction.

“Hey, what gives guys?” Goku asked unconsciously stepping closer to his mate, touching the small of his back, as his Mate tried to calm his Mother down as he held her as she bawled in his arms. Goku sensed Trunks worry and turned to him, and looked his Mate in his eyes. He caught Trunks worry and instant questions that filled his mind as he turned his serious black eyes to Krillen who stepped forward.

“Hey Goku, what’s this about?” Krillen coming up, thinking he misunderstood and wanted in on the joke, or whatever it was that was going on because surely it just couldn't be true that Goku and Trunks were sleeping together! No way! Goku was a happily married man!

“I wish I knew.” Goku said before feeling something and turned just in time to feel the heat from Bulma’s palm, but his sight was blinded by his Mate’s blue hair as the slap was caught by Trunks catching his Mother’s wrist. Bulma struggled but stopped instantaneously knowing it was pointless since her son was stronger than her.

“What’s gotten in to you!” Trunks demanding to know about his Mother’s odd behavior.

“HIM! YOU! I WON’T PERMIT THIS!” Bulma shouted as she pointed to Goku then to Trunks.

“Permit- wait a second, damn it. Chronoa must have failed to erase your memories. I knew it. This is why she is upset” Trunks turning to Goku, “The gods must be giving you hell about the Time Patrol. I’m sorry about this.” Trunks said unaware that his change of subject caught everyone off-guard.

“Time Patrol?” Vegeta confused but then recalled the other him and the other Goku, the one dressed in red, and caught sight of Goku’s new attire. “You! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN OFF FIGHTING WITHOUT ME! HOW DARE YOU!”

“You’re one to talk- how many times were you training with Whis without me?!” Goku demanded to know as the others noticed his new outfit.

“Erased memories? You mean you took my memories from me?! What did I forget!” Bulma catching Goku and Vegeta’s attention as well as the others, who turned to Bulma who was seething as she gripped Trunks collar, pulling him down so she could meet his eyes with her own, beyond furious with her son. She was irate with him.

“Not much.” Trunks blurted out before he could stop himself, only to sense something behind him and pushed his Mother lightly away before running inside. He slid to a stop in front of his Mother’s lab, noticing Bardock was there looking battle-worned and weary with a very hurt Broly. The two quickly laid the taller Saiyan on a medical table.

“What happened?” Trunks asked placing his palms on Broly to begin healing him as Bardock grit his teeth while holding his own ribs.

“He was there-fully resurrected-and completely insane.” Bardock through gritted teeth.

“How?” Trunks asked as he put more strength into healing Broly.

“There was no Zamasu. I didn’t sense anyone but Kakkarot with god-Ki.” Bardock

“So Goku Black is back then?!” Goku catching the conversation caused the conversation to cease as the Time Patrollers and their Commander looked at him. 

Innocently, he blinked in turn, wondering if he had said something wrong. Broly looked at him and said, “You mean you already met him?”

“Yeah, he did quite the number on us the last time he was here.” Krillen said as he and Goku explained how Goku Black arrived, not noticing Bardock leaning towards Trunks. Trunks caught this and turned, seeing Bardock nudge his head in Goku’s direction and whispered:

“He doesn’t know the truth, does he?”

Trunks shook his head and then glared hard at Bardock muttering so low his lips barely moved as he said, "and we are going to keep it that way."

Bardock nodded before chiming into the conversation with the others, “Err-Yeah-it’s-this guy-Goku Black-he’s back alright. More powerful too.”

(What’s he playing at?) Vegeta having seen the exchange and caught immediately the pretense Bardock was putting on.

“What are we going to do-we can’t let him come back to Earth!” Gohan with intense worry when a slam got their attention. Bulma had slammed the door and was holding out a phone to the group. Her blue eyes were ablaze with fury.

“What I want to know is who’s going to explain why Goku hasn’t been home to Chi-Chi. Care to be the one Trunks or what about you Goku, since she is your wife!”

The room was stone-cold and thick with tension as Trunks shut his eyes and placed a palm against his forehead.

This was the last thing he needed right now.

Once more he heard ticking in his ears. The ticking of that time bomb that he was afraid was going to go off. He felt the gears of the Earth, creaking dangerously under his feet, as he felt the entire time ripple as the time-line shivered and twisted, growing weaker and weaker in its resistance as the seconds ticked on.

“Well?” Bulma asked, the phone still in her hands.

TBC.


End file.
